Saving Gaea Once Again
by Phantom Angel
Summary: 8 years after the series, Hitomi is unsatisfied with her life on Earth. She misses Van so much, that she is trying to find a way back, more than ever when she gets another vision. *Complete, and Corrected* Second Edition.
1. An Accomplished Woman

**Chapter 1 ~ An accomplished Woman**

It had been 8 years that very day when Hitomi had met her fallen angel. Eight dreaded years of separation, in which she had barely felt alive. Sometimes, when it was midnight, and the wind battled outside her window, Hitomi wondered why she came back. Why she sacrificed her only chance to happiness, to return to a forsaken place, where she could not find peace. The answer was clear to her. Burned in her mind with dark letters she knew only too well. Eight years before, she was still a teenager. Still dependent on her family, and her friends. She did not believe that someone could fall in love at that age and actually stay in love. She also thought needed her planet. She was too frail and too afraid of meeting life head to head. She believed that she could come back to Gaea one day, when she was older. Eight years later, Hitomi could see the real truth. She could not go back to Gaea, and her love still lasted. In fact, it got stronger with the passing time. So strong, that now it seemed unbearable. So why did she come back? It was the question that haunted her dreams.

Looking up into the morning sky, Hitomi thought of Van._ "Do you still remember me Van? Do you still love me?"_ she wondered. Van Fanel was the young king of Fanelia she fell in love with eight years before. With his dark unruly hair, with his shy smile, with the way he talked, he had stolen Hitomi's heart, and for eight years no one had been able to replace him. Hitomi pulled out the white feather she had from Van. She held it near her cheek and let her tears flow freely. Oh, she felt so empty inside, why couldn't she go back?

"Come on Hitomi! You don't want to be late for work! Today's your big day!" Yukari yelled from the other room.

"Sure, coming!" Hitomi responded back. She had almost forgot that this was her big day. 

Today she was being promoted as head chief or her office. After she came back from Gaea, she concentrated on her studies, and her running. They were all that was left to her. She got dressed put the feather in her pocket and left the room. Yukari was waiting for her.

"Hey, you must be very excited! You have probably been waiting for this! Congrats!!" Yukari patted her on the back.

Hitomi tried to put up a smile, but it was useless. "Well, what can I say, I hope I'll manage," she said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong Hitomi?" Yukari asked concerned.

Hitomi was silent. She hated to think about how she threw happiness away. "Let's just go," she quietly said.

Yukari eyed her strangely. Something was definitely the matter with Hitomi. Luckily, Yukari learned not to ask. Ever since Hitomi came back from wherever she went, she had kept much to herself, not sharing whatever had happened while she was missing. Her laughter was not carefree anymore, and there was a shadow of sadness and regret around everything she did. Today was her big day, and she wasn't the least bit excited. Yukari knew something was very wrong with Hitomi, but she also knew her to be the most stubborn person in the world. If Hitomi herself had not come forward, no matter what Yukari did to make her talk would be useless.

**~~~~**

Later in her office, Hitomi had found no peace. Memories of Van, Merle, the gang and Gaea invaded her every thought. She could not stand it any longer. If she had to give up ten years of her life, she would find a way back to Gaea. This life, here on Earth, was not a life, it was just a game she had been playing for eight years. Blinded by her brain, Hitomi had not listened to the true calling of her heart. She came back, because she was a stubborn child that refused to let go of her toys although she grew out of them. Well, now she knew better. It was time to stop living a lie. No matter how much she ran, it never went anywhere. She was still here; here on Earth.

"I'm going out for lunch," she told her new secretary and left without looking back.

Once at her car, Hitomi decided to go someplace quiet where she could devise a way to go back to Gaea. She was determined to go back. That's when it hit her.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

She was back on Gaea. A new evil arose. They were attacking Fanelia again, and Van was in the middle of it. The soldier's blade slashed through the air like a whip, only it shined in the sun's rays. Van, already down, stood no chance. He was cut into two bleeding pieces by the forceful blow he received. The sun shone, on her fallen angel, blood pouring from his cuts. There, on the ground, he lay beaten, slain. All because she was not there. "NOOOO!!!" Hitomi screamed. Then the vision shifted. She was back on Earth, and she was in traffic. No, wait, it was Yukari. A deadly car accident left Yukari a vegetable.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

With that last thought, the vision left Hitomi gasping for air. It had been so quick and full of pain, that tears were rolling down her cheeks. She had to find a way to get to Gaea, and also warn Yukari. Before she would go, she would tell Yukari of her vision, and give her the letter she prepared a few days before. Somehow, Hitomi had a feeling something would call her back. She had written about her adventure, and explained everything. She got out of her car, and left to find Yukari. She would tell her about the vision, and then go to the temple. That's from where she left for Gaea eight years ago. 

By the time Hitomi sorted all of that out, she had called for the elevator to go up to Yukari's office. Lucky for her, the first face she saw when she was about to go into the elevator was Yukari's.

"Hi, I was looking for you to have lunch with me, but your secretary said you'd left," Yukari stated.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling very well. Listen Yukari, there's a lot I haven't said in eight years, and now I must say it. Thank you for being my friend through this tough time, and here's a letter explaining what happened while I was missing. Also, don't go out to lunch on the highway today, there's an accident and you're gonna get injured. I have some business to take care of Yukari, please tell my family I'm ok." Hitomi said all that in a mouthful, and left as soon as the elevator hit the lobby. 

She ran through the streets trying to get to the temple. This time though, her running was not an empty method of expressing anger. She was going somewhere. Gaea.

Hitomi arrived at the temple breathless but full of excitement. She took out the feather she had from Van and held it to her heart. Then she wished she could go to Gaea and prevent the massive destruction that was going to happen. It was the hardest thing she wished for, ever since she came back from Gaea.

__

(On Gaea, her pendant began to glow, creating a pillar of white light that shot up into the sky)

The light hit Hitomi, and embraced her. She slowly started to rise off the ground.

Just then, Yukari arrived. "Hitomi, wait, don't go!" she yelled.

"I have to go Yukari, Van needs me! I need him! You see I love him! I have to go!" Hitomi yelled back.

"Ok, if you're positively sure!" Yukari yelled back. She understood that Hitomi had to go. For the first time in eight years, Yukari felt hope, and happiness in her friend's voice.

After Hitomi could no longer be seen, Yukari sat down on the grass and opened Hitomi's letter.

_"Dear Yukari_,

_Forgive me for not clueing you in on what happened eight years ago, but I just couldn't. People would think I was mad, and not even you would have believed me. But I guess now you have no choice. I went back, and please don't make the authorities search for me. They won't find me. You see, I went to this world called Gaea, and I fell in love with a person there. His name is Van Fanel, and the last eight years have not been easy without him. Please tell my family that I am ok, and please try to understand why I left. I just couldn't live without him anymore....."_

The letter went on explaining her adventure. Yukari closed it. There was not the place to read it. She understood why Hitomi had to leave, and she also understood why she had to make a call to Amano in America. They had some unfinished business left to discuss.

*Author's Note*

Hey there everybody, I would like to say that this is the final Author's Note you will see during this story, except at the end, the last two chapters. Since it is now a finished piece of work, I have finally took the time to spell check it and proof read it. Because of that, I accidentally, by mistake took off all the author's notes. You see, on my comp, I had them changed as txt's without author's notes. So I replaced the chapters, and forgot all about the dear author's notes. You see, when I wrote this story, I enjoyed writing author's notes very much. So here it is. This is the only thing you see until the end. The story is 20 chapters long, and the other 2 are just stuff you can vote on and updates. I would like to thank everybody who took the time to write a review for this story. When I first started to write it, and I saw the reviews coming in, I felt even more motivated to write. Thank you very much for taking the time to tell me what you thought about this story. Thank you for sticking with me, through all the times, no matter what. To the reader, please do not hesitate to make a comment. I wish to know what you think about my little piece of writing. Now that I have fixed all mistakes, (or so I think) I am no longer afraid of criticism in regards with the language =) So just enjoy this, and write a teensy weensy comment. I would really like to know if you like my style of writing. Well, I took enough of your time, enjoy the rest, and sorry about the fact that there's no more author's notes. I accidentally forgot all about them! Sorry!

Phantom Angel (if you want to write me a personal email, email me at phantom_escaflowne@hotmail.com 


	2. The King Of Fanelia

**Chapter 2 ~ The king of Fanelia**

The reddish sun threw its last rays of sunshine over Fanelia. Up on the roof of his majestic castle, sat Van Fanel, the king of Fanelia. Van looked up into the sky and sighed. It had been eight years since he had last seen Hitomi. Eight long years in which he had known little joy. Working on making Fanelia a prosperous country again was a 24 hour job, and there was little time left for anything else. He had some hours of leisure, but it was pointless. Without her, life was just too ordinary. She had been the one that made it interesting. With her sandy hair, and her beautiful green eyes, as well as her soft voice, she refused to leave his thoughts. Yes, it was true, he still loved her. During the years, his love had not diminished, but only strengthened. At first, he had shared some sort of link with Hitomi, but over the years it just faded. Maybe it was him, maybe it was her, maybe it was both of them. Van looked at the faint trace of the Phantom Moon. There, in that mystical place, the being that he loved more than life itself was locked, and unable to return to him. As Van sat there on that roof, with the last rays of sun brushing gently past him, he thought of Hitomi. _"Do you still remember me Hitomi?" _he asked in silence. _"Do you still love me as much as I love you?"_ Van wondered. He was almost certain Hitomi had gone on with her life, and had forgotten the adventure she had on Gaea. After all, she **did** decide to leave. If only he could forget, Van thought. He could not, and he wanted not, for even if he could not have her there with him, the thought of her made him smile. Van chuckled all alone, thinking of all the times she had cheered him up, and even of the time she had slapped him. Twice even_. "Well, I deserve it. I would give anything to be slapped by her again."_ Van thought. He smiled, thinking of his wonderful Hitomi. On the day of their eight year anniversary, she was on him mind more often than ever. Van had tried to forget her. He even went days without thinking of her, but at night, ever since she had left, he dreamed only of her. It was strange really. Sometimes it was the same dream, sometimes it was different, but for the last eight years of his life, he had dreamt only and only of her. Van had come to adore nights, because even for a little while, she was his, and he could tell her everything that was on his mind. She soothed and calmed his spirit, she made him eager to face a new day even when his council pestered him about everything. _"How could I not love her? How could I marry someone else, when even through her absence she manages to help and make my life better?"_ Van thought. His heart was full with pain, and loss. _"I miss you so much."_ He thought.

"Lord Van, Lord Van, where are you?" he heard Merle call.

Van didn't answer. Today, on this day he did not want to deal with the impulsive cat-woman. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and his pain. Unfortunately for him, Merle had good eyes and spotted him on the roof.

"There you are Lord Van!" she exclaimed breathlessly when she reached the top. "Why didn't you answer when I called you?"

"I didn't want to be found Merle, that's why I didn't answer," Van said slowly.

"Well, too bad, Gaddes sent me to tell you, you have an appointment tomorrow. It's regarding the marriage proposals. You have got to make your pick," she informed him gravely.

Van didn't answer. He just sat there and looked at the sky, at the place where he knew the Phantom Moon to be. This darned marriage business was getting on his nerves. However, he didn't want to think about it now. The day was just too full of sweet memories to ruin it with a marriage discussion. He knew that everyone gave up on the fact that Hitomi would come back. Even Merle told him to give up. _"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Merle, but I don't know what giving up is." _Van thought.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Merle asked quietly.

"About who?" Van asked innocently.

"Hitomi! Today's been eight years since she came to Gaea! Don't tell me you aren't thinking of her! Everyone is!" Merle hotly exclaimed.

"Hmm... I just want you to be happy Hitomi," Van whispered.

"So you are thinking about her! Well, in any case, you have to make you pick tomorrow Lord Van."

"I'm the king! I decide whom I'm marrying! Don't tell me what to do!" Van madly stated. He got up, and left Merle behind. Getting down from the roof, he headed towards his room.

"Lord Van! Lord Van! Where are you going?" Merle asked alarmed.

"To take a walk!" Van responded madly.

He left Merle up on the roof. He was sick of all this wedding discussion. There was only one woman he wanted to marry and she was on that blasted Phantom Moon. He took his sword from his room, and put Hitomi's pendant around his neck. (He had attended a ceremony and had to take it off) Van headed for the forest, where he went on nights he couldn't sleep. The soft scent of the forest helped him relax when he couldn't handle not having her there. Just as he sat down to rest from a violent sword session, a white light shot from the sky into his vicinity.

__

"Hitomi!" Was Van's first thought. She came back to him. All of a sudden, a sentiment of joy shot up through Van. He ran to the place where he saw the light hit, slicing anything in his path. There, on the ground lay a pale young woman. _"Could this be Hitomi?" _Van wondered. He approached the place where he saw her lay. His heart skipped a beat. It **was** Hitomi. That woman had the same sandy hair, only a little longer then what he knew it to be. He picked her up, only to see she fainted._ "The ride must have been brutal and it probably took all the power of her concentration. Don't worry Hitomi, now that you've come back to me, I will have my best doctors look at you." _he thought. As Van headed towards the palace with the unconscious woman in his arms, his heart did flip flops, for in his mind there was no doubt. This was definitely Hitomi. She had finally returned to him. The waiting finally came to a stop. Van knew not to waste any more time. He couldn't handle loosing her again.

"Hitomi, I'll never let you go," Van whispered as he approached the palace.


	3. The Star-Crossed Lovers

**Chapter 3 ~ The Star Crossed Lovers**

Hitomi woke up in a comfortable bed. She looked around a little puzzled. From her initial position, she could see the creamy white walls of a small room. Hitomi sat up, and saw a large window, partly open in front of her. The room was small, but cozy. It looked like an infirmary, not the forest she arrived in. The stony walls, and the whole conformation of the room looked like a castle. Slowly, as the drowsiness left her, Hitomi remembered the feeling of sickness she had when she reached Gaea. She must have fainted, since that ride took all the strength she had. Someone must have found her and took her to this place. She looked around the room. As her gaze averted to her right, Hitomi noticed a person sleeping soundly in a chair next to her. He had unruly (familiar) black hair, and his lean body looked muscular and strong. Overall, he looked like Van. Hitomi could see how his features had grown and matured, but deep inside, she felt it was the same shy Van she knew. _"Of course it's Van."_ Her thoughts said. _"So that's what he looks like!" _Hitomi thought. _"He must have spent the night watching over me." _Hitomi got up carefully, trying not to wake him. She took the small blanket that had covered her, and covered him. Slowly, not to make any more noise, she walked to the window. She opened it and stared out at the capital city of Fanelia. Indeed it had changed a lot in eight years. The small village she knew was now a big city, that extended into the horizon. Hitomi could see that a lot of hard work went into making it like it was. She could see the paved roads, and the overall beauty of it. Every house had a hanging plant by the doorstep, and there were light posts everywhere, and you could clearly see where the market began. It all looked so beautiful, Hitomi was breathless.

"You should be in bed. What are you doing up so early?" she heard a gentle voice behind her.

Hitomi jumped startled.

"Van!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you Van! Oh I missed you so much!" she said and ran into his open arms.

"I missed you too Hitomi, more than you could imagine!" he told her as he was hugging her fiercely. There was nothing in that moment that Van wanted to do more, than kiss her passionately. Unfortunately, he did not want to disgrace her, or rather scare her away. She had changed much, and Van could not bear loosing her again. He was sort of surprised when he felt Hitomi hug him with all her might, almost like she was sharing his thoughts.

"Van," she whispered. "I was afraid I wasn't ever going to see you again. On our eight-year anniversary, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to come back to Gaea. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you in any way."

"Hitomi! When did you ever bother me?" Van asked shocked. "I couldn't have asked for a better present on our eight year anniversary. You are not bothering me. I am very happy you came back," he said hugging her even more tightly.

"I'm glad, so very glad." Hitomi could do nothing more than hug Van tightly. Her angel was finally in her grasp. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to tell him, but all she could do now was hug him. She was a fool to go back to Earth eight years before. This is where she truly belonged. Here, on Gaea with Van.

The door opened, and Gaddes walked in. He was a little taken aback by the sight. There was his king, Lord Van, hugging that being he brought back last night. Gaddes was surprised and also a little suspicious. Who was she, and what did she mean to his king? It looked like a lot, since he hadn't ever seen him hug a person like that. However, he didn't know her, so she could just be a spy sent to kill Van. What if she were to hurt him? He cleared his throat, making his presence know to both Van and Hitomi. They both turned around.

"Sire, there is a pressing matter we must discuss," Gaddes said once he got their attention.

"Yes, yes I know. Before we go, I want you to meet someone. Gaddes, this is Lady Hitomi. She's from the Phantom Moon, and she helped save Gaea eight years ago."

"Nice to meet you Lady Hitomi," Gaddes said and bowed. Well, whoever she was, she **looked** friendly. However, Gaddes had learned the hard was that appearances were deceiving.

"Hitomi, this is Gaddes. My half cousin, and my First General." Van continued.

"Nice to meet you Gaddes." Hitomi said.

"We have very pressing matters to discuss milord, excuse us Lady Hitomi," Gaddes said.

Hitomi could see on Van's face that he wasn't very happy of the interruption. She smiled, thinking he was still the same Van she knew deep down inside.

"Go," she told him. "I don't want to keep you from your duties as a king. I'll still be here when you finish." Hitomi smiled, one of her genuine carefree smiles. Being so close to him was everything she could ever wish for.

"Very well, I have to go take care of this. Merle will be by in just a few minutes with some clothes to wear," Van informed her.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for her," Hitomi assured him.

Van gave her a small hug and left the room, with Gaddes following close behind.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, sire, but you must choose a bride today." Gaddes said as they were outside in the hall.

"It's ok Gaddes, I had to talk to the council anyway. As for my future bride, you have already met her. The only woman that I will marry, is that woman I have left behind in the infirmary."

"Lady Hitomi?"

"Yes, Hitomi. I have waited eight years for her to return to me, but I must say, I feel this wait has been worth it." Van said truly smiling for the first time.

"But milord! She has no royal rank! You will be marrying beneath you!" Gaddes protested.

"No royal rank? Am I hearing that from you? All those snotty princesses that have sent me petitions could not measure up to Hitomi. I am not marrying beneath me, I am marrying above me!" Van said infuriated.

Gaddes knew not to argue with the king. From being Van's friend and general for eight years, he knew how stubborn Van was. In any case, they had reached the council chambers. The matter still had to be agreed upon by everyone.

"I just hope you can convince the council," Gaddes sighed.

"I'm the king here! They listen to me!" Van yelled.

**

~~~~

**

After Van left, Hitomi was alone in the room. She continued to stare out the window. It was great to be back on Gaea. She couldn't wait to be alone with Van. They had so much to talk about. Hitomi smiled to herself. She would never leave him. It was where she belonged, until the end of her life. Just then, the door opened, and a young cat-woman stepped it.

"Hitomi! There you are!" she exclaimed.

"Merle! Is that you?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah! Who else? I'm so glad you're back!" Merle jumped excited.

Hitomi hugged the young cat-woman. It was great to see Merle again.

"Hey, where's Lord Van?" she asked.

"He had to go take care of some business, but he'll be back." Hitomi informed her.

"Oh yeah, that marriage proposal thing. Oh well, until he finishes, let's go to the market. Here, I brought you a dress. You'll attract too much attention wearing that." Merle said pointing at her jeans and T-shirt.

Hitomi was left in the middle of the room, frozen. Did she hear Merle properly? Van was getting married? Oh, she was bothering him! Now her arrival probably confused him, and it just messed up his life. She had been so selfish and only thinking of herself. Why couldn't she think of that possibility before she came to Gaea? She couldn't possibly stand through his wedding, but also didn't want to ruin his life. Hitomi never realised that Van might have moved on. How could she be so foolish and think that Van would still be waiting for her? Oh, what had she done? Hitomi's hopes shattered like a mirror hitting the floor. She just stood there, in the middle of the room, not believing how foolish and what she had truly done. No wonder Van had been sort of distant. He wanted to tell her to let him go, but at the same time not hurt her feelings.

"Hitomi, Hitomi! Hello, are you on this planet?" Merle waved her hand in front of Hitomi's face.

"What? Yeah, I'm ok." she said wearily.

"Well, let's go to the market. We need to make you pretty for when Lord Van comes back." Merle said enthusiastically.

"Ok," Hitomi agreed weakly. _"Make me pretty for what?"_ she thought bitterly.

After Hitomi got dressed, Merle had to virtually drag her out of the room and down to the market. She was wondering what was wrong. Hitomi should be happy not sad. She was back on Gaea, with Van, where she belonged. Yes, Hitomi belonged with Van. Merle had eight years to get used to the idea Van loved someone else. After all, she was a cat-woman, and he a king. So now, she was determined to make sure all was right and Hitomi and Van got what they deserved; their eternal love.

"Just take care of him ok?" Merle whispered as they were shopping for dresses.

__

"I wish I could Merle," Hitomi thought. "Hey, I think that's enough shopping for today, let's go back." Hitomi suggested.

"Ok, then we'll get you a room, and put all of this in it." Merle agreed pointing at the dresses.

"Merle, thank you. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you, but thank you!" Hitomi hugged the cat-woman tightly.

They went back to the palace, in a happy mood. Hitomi was feeling joyous all of a sudden.

"So, what do you do for Van?" she asked Merle.

"I work as a diplomat in our relationships with Asturia." Merle told her.

"Wow, I would have never imagined that! You have such a hot temper!" Hitomi laughed.

"I learned to control it. What did you do on the Phantom Moon?" Merle asked.

"I worked in an executive office. I also used to handle some deals for my company." Hitomi told her.

"Ah, well, here we are. Let's go find you a room and put all of this in," Merle said indicating their shopping.

**

~~~~

**

Van just finished the meeting with his council. He finally convinced them to let him do as he pleased. He was free to marry Hitomi. The hard part would be now getting her to agree. He was patrolling the halls, thinking about how he should talk her into being his wife, when he heard Merle's excited voice down the hall. Van knew that he was rushing everything, and he hoped that Hitomi would say yes. Even though she arrived on Gaea less than a day before, Van didn't want to waste any more time. For eight years he had constantly dreamed of her, and had wanted her with him. Who knew it, before he would wake up, she would be gone again. Van was not about to make the same mistake twice. Maybe Hitomi didn't want to get married so soon, maybe it was all a mistake, but Van had learned over the years that if he didn't take any risks, he would soon loose everything. Maybe if she said no, he would at least try to change her heart. He wanted to clear everything up once and for all. Over time, he had learned that it was better to have things out in the front than hidden. That way he knew what to expect. Van felt the anxiety build up in him. Soon, everything will be cleared up. 

"Come on Hitomi! Your room is this way!" he heard Merle say.

"I'm coming Merle! Don't worry," he heard Hitomi's crystal voice.

In a few seconds, he was face to face with them. When Van saw Hitomi, he was breathless for a moment. She was wearing a pale blue dress, that outlined her slender figure and her eyes. He couldn't help but notice her generous curves, and Van couldn't suppress the thoughts of how beautiful and queen-like she looked like.

"Hi Van," Hitomi said when she saw him "How was your meeting?" she asked.

"Hitomi... you...look...stunning," Van stumbled.

"Thank you," she said and blushed.

"My meeting was fine." he said unable to get his eyes off of her.

"Well, I got to go. The cook said he needed a word with me," Merle said sensing they wanted to be alone.

"Bye, see you around," Hitomi said.

After Merle left, Van, looked into Hitomi's green eyes. They glimmered with happiness, yet he could see there was something sad in the way she looked at him.

"Don't you want to see your room?" he asked in lack of better conversation.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Hitomi told him.

Van opened the door to the room behind him, and let Hitomi in. 

Hitomi stepped in, and all of a sudden, she felt like she was stepping into a garden. From all sides she was ambushed by tons of flowers, and others put in vases. She ran through the room breathless at the sight.

"Did you do this Van?" she asked surprised.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked, so I decided to get you all of them," he grinned.

"I love them all so much, especially the roses." Hitomi told him.

"I figured you might like those, but I didn't want to take any chances," Van chuckled.

All of a sudden, Hitomi felt sad. She felt the tears burn under her eyelids. She didn't want Van to see them. If he knew their love wasn't meant to be, then why would he do this? Hitomi asked herself. She went out on the balcony. Van sensed something was wrong. He followed her outside. He saw her with her back turned to him, and he could see her trying to stifle her tears.

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" he gently asked.

"Nothing, I'll be fine Van," she told him.

"You always say that Hitomi, but you're never fine. Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm just thinking what a fool I was to come back to Gaea. You have to marry, and just before you have to do that, I show up. I've messed things up for both of us, and I'm sorry. I should have never came," she said between tears, for yes, she was crying freely now. There was no point hiding it.

"Oh Hitomi," Van said and came closer, hugging her.

"I left Earth because I couldn't live without you, and I came to Gaea thinking you were feeling the same way. I was selfish and never stopped to think that you might actually not wait for me and get married. I'm sorry Van, I never meant to mess up your life." she sobbed.

"Hitomi, don't cry Hitomi, I do feel the same way. I love you more than you could imagine, you didn't mess up my life, you saved it. You see, I delayed my marriage for as long as possible, thinking you will come back. You saved me from doom Hitomi, for I could have never married a person I did not love." He said drying her tears.

"You do? Oh Van, you love me? But I thought that you were going to arrange your marriage proposal." Hitomi said.

"I was going to tell the council I had found my match. There's only one person I want to marry," he said, and hugged her gently.

"Oh Van, I love you too. That's the major reason I came back to Gaea. I couldn't live without you anymore." Hitomi told him.

"It's ok, don't cry, I'm here," he said and kissed her passionately. It was the kiss he had waited for eight years, and now that it was happening, it was sweeter, and better than whatever he had imagined. Hitomi was kissing him back, and he felt like their link had established again. He could feel her conscience floating right along with his somewhere above the clouds.

"Hitomi, would you do me the honour of being my wife, and queen of Fanelia?" he asked when the kiss ended.

"Of course Van, I would love to be your wife," she said.

Van kissed her again, and this time he let his love flow out to her. Hers was also flowing out to him. Although he had not seen Hitomi for eight years, he could see that all the changes in her were for the good. She was ready to sacrifice her happiness for him, when she thought him engaged to someone else. Van knew he had found the other half of his soul, for with her, he felt at peace. He knew she would always accept him for who he was.

There, in the light of the Fanelian sun, on a balcony high up in a castle, stood two angels kissing and sharing their pain, for the first time ever feeling free.

"Hitomi, I'll never let you go, "Van said when the second, most magical kiss ended.

"What makes you think I'll let go of you Van Fanel?" Hitomi asked cheerfully.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," he said.

"I promise, and even if I will, I'll come back. Don't I always?" she laughed.

"True, but now you are mine, mine forever Hitomi Kanzaki, and I'll make sure you won't leave this time." he said fiercely.

"I won't, but Van, there's a new evil on Gaea. It's threatening the whole planet again. That's the second reason I came back." she told him.

"As long as there's love, and as long as I love you Hitomi, we will make sure that evil is obliterated."

"Yes, yes we will," she said kissing him.


	4. The Banquet

**Chapter 4 ~ The Banquet**

It was Hitomi's second day on Gaea. She got up, and opened the door to let in the fresh scent of the morning. She stood on the balcony, for just a second, recalling the events of the previous night. Van, he loved her. Hitomi squealed in delight! She still couldn't believe it was real. Then she proceeded on to the bathroom, where she took a short bath. The day was young, and Hitomi was restless, she decided that she should go running around the castle. She couldn't wait to exercise her muscles in the fresh air of Gaea. It was nothing like the polluted city of back home.

Hitomi had been running for about half and hour, when she decided to sit down and rest. That's when it hit her.

**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**

Gaea was once again at war. There was a terrible threat coming from Zaibach forces. Hitomi could feel the darkness wrap around her. Van, Allen and Gaddes were desperately trying to fight off the darkness. Escaflowne was still, and there was nothing Hitomi could do. She was locked in a high tower of the castle. _"Let me out!"_ she heard herself yell. But there was no use. Then it shifted to a war room. All the countries had come together, trying to find some way to prevent the terrible destruction. It was useless. She was locked in that tower, and they were helpless without her. They were like blind mice walking straight into the cat's paws.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

The vision ended leaving her with a horrible thought. All was lost because Van didn't want to take her on that battlefield. All because he was too afraid to let anything happen to her. Hitomi inhaled deeply. She wasn't going to let that happen. She needed to be on that battlefield, but first she needed to learn sword fight. That was the reason in the vision why Van didn't want to take her with him. He was afraid for her safety. Hitomi got up and headed back up the path to the castle. The horrible vision kept playing in her mind over and over. She wasn't going to let it come true.

"Lady Hitomi, Lord Van is looking for you," Gaddes said coming down the small path behind the gardens to greet her.

"Oh, well I was out exercising. Is it something important?" she asked.

"I have no idea. He said he wanted to talk to you, and sent me to look for you." he explained.

"Well, I'll have to go ask. Did he think that I left?" Hitomi smiled.

"Lady Hitomi, pardon my rudeness, but I feel I must know. Are you going to be our queen?" Gaddes asked not being able to hold off his mouth any longer.

"It's no rudeness Gaddes, and yes, I am going to be your new queen." Hitomi's smile broadened.

"Well, then let me be the first to pledge my loyalty to you, milady." Gaddes said and bowed.

"Come on Gaddes, up, I'm not your queen yet, and you can drop that "milady" thing. Call me Hitomi if you must. I don't need a pledge of loyalty from you. Any friend of Van's is my friend too."

"As you wish," Gaddes said most surprised.

Hitomi kept on going towards the castle.

"Where have you been?" she suddenly heard a soft voice behind her.

"Van," she said turning around, "I've just went for a run." she told him.

"Well, tell me next time you leave ok?" he said kissing her lightly.

"Van, I'm not a three year old. I can take care of myself, I don't need to tell you where I am going." she said a little coldly.

"Well, I was worried." he confessed.

"No one was going to whisk me away. I'm here to stay." she told him smiling and returned his kiss.

"I found her milord," Gaddes came up behind them.

"Yes, I can see that," Van said and wrapped his arm around Hitomi's waist.

"Van," she told him pausing for a moment "I had another vision. There's going to be a war on Gaea again. Zaibach is the centre of trouble. They have some new weapon. It's horrible Van, we must prevent it." Hitomi told him seriously.

"Well don't worry, we will."

"Van, could you teach me how to sword fight?" Hitomi reluctantly asked.

"What for?" he asked surprised at Hitomi's request.

"Well, I want to come with you to war, and I think that I would be more useful if I know how to defend myself." Hitomi stated.

"Milady, do not be afraid, we'll protect you," Gaddes jumped in.

"Hitomi, don't you have enough faith in me protecting you?" Van asked.

"I do, but when you go to war, you needn't worry about me, that's why, if I could protect myself, it would be better." she argued.

"Milady, no one would want to train you, because they would be afraid of scarring you," Gaddes told her.

"Yeah, and even if you find someone who is willing to train you, no one would fight you. You're a woman." Van told her seriously. If there was one thing about him that changed, was the fact that he spoke more bluntly than before. Hitomi looked at him, and saw worry in his eyes. He didn't want her to get hurt, yet he couldn't possibly understand what she had seen. _"Oh Van, you love me so much yet you understand so little."_ Hitomi thought.

"Oh! You men and your ideas about what a woman can and cannot do!" Hitomi exclaimed out loud.

"Hitomi, we'll protect you, and plus, you're not going to battle. I'm not risking loosing you," Van said firmly.

Hitomi was silent. She could see that there was no arguing with Van. She'll have to find another way. She could never allow that vision to become reality. She put up a content front and asked.

"So, why did you want to see me?"

"Oh yes, that," Van said. "In honour of our engagement, I'm hosting a party tonight. I just wanted to tell you to get ready."

"Oh, thanks for telling me. I do need to get ready." Hitomi told him.

They were at the castle by now. Hitomi looked at the tall structure. Fanelia's flags hanged from each and every tower. The castle was made of solid rock, and stood tall and imposing up on the hill. Hitomi still couldn't believe that that the structure could have been renovated in such detail in only eight years. Every little tower, every passage, every room was carved in such detail, that it was truly a work of art. Hitomi could see the hidden passages, and the hanging gardens, beautify the castle and give it that wild look. It fit in with the landscaper perfectly, almost like it was a stony extension of nature. All sorts of plants hugged the walls and their different flowers made the castle look like a tapestry of legends. She could almost hear the footsteps of the old ghosts warmly haunting the place. Yet it wasn't a scary thing out of a horror movie. The previous day Van had given her a tour of the building. Hitomi still couldn't get used to the idea that she would live there. It was all so out of a medieval movie. The walls were decorated with legends of dragons, and with praises of heroes, it would take her a life time to decipher them all. She smiled, looking lovingly across the landscape.

"What are you thinking of?" Van asked when he saw the way her eyes shined.

"Oh, nothing, just admiring the palace. However did you build it so majestically in only eight years is beyond me." She confessed.

"It was nothing really. The people of Fanelia worked hard to restore the country to its former beauty. I'm really proud of them." Van said.

"You should. Just look at the castle, the architects must have been very skilled people." Hitomi observed.

"They were, yet you'd be surprised if I'd told you whose ideas mostly went into rebuilding this place." Van said smiling and clasping her waist tighter.

"Surprise me." She said with a mischievous look.

"They were your ideas." Van said leaning in to kiss her.

"What? How could they be my ideas. It's true that I pictured a castle close to this, but how could they be mine?" Hitomi asked truly surprised.

"I told you you'd be surprised." Van laughed at her confused expression.

"No, explain yourself." She ordered.

"Well, there's not much to say, except that I've been dreaming of you for the past eight years. We'd talk every night, and you'd just give me ideas, and then we would improve upon them. I usually didn't change them. So you build this thing." Van told her softly.

"Oh Van, I can't believe it. You don't know how much I dreamt of you. Sometimes, to stop the dreams, I would run. Exhaustion brought no thoughts. I can't believe I lasted eight years without you." She looked at him, and there were tears glimmering in her eyes.

"No need to cry. You're here now, and that's all that matters. You don't know how happy I am." Van said, and kissed her.

Holding each other tightly, they entered the castle.

"I'm going to get some breakfast, and then I will go and try to find something to wear for the party." she said once they reached the great hall.

"Whatever you'll wear I'm sure you'll look beautiful," Van kissed her. "Well, I have to go meet with some ambassadors. They want to establish a trade deal with Fanelia."

Hitomi left Van and Gaddes in the hall, and headed to the kitchen. She was quite hungry. Scavenging for food, she came across some vegetables and a sandwich.

"Milady, you should eat in the great hall," a servant girl told her.

"That's ok, I'm in a hurry. Could you tell me where Master Balgus is?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, he's in the Armoury Room." the girl told her.

"And where would that be?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh, it's just down the corridor, to the right. Second door."

"Thank you," Hitomi said and left.

She followed the girl's directions, and after a few minutes of navigating the twisted corridors of the castle, she entered a training room. No one seemed to be there, so she called out.

"Balgus, Balgus, are you there?" she shouted.

"Yes, yes I'm here, who shouts so hard?"

"It's Hitomi. Remember we met eight years ago?" she said and followed the voice. It led her to a supply room.

"Ah, our future queen, what brings you here?" Balgus asked bowing.

"I have a favour to ask you. Can you help me?"

"I shall try, milady," he said.

"Please call me Hitomi. Balgus, I want you to train me in the art of sword fighting."

"For what mi... Hitomi? Our soldiers are skilled enough to protect you."

"Listen, there's an evil on Gaea. The only way I can be safe is if I stay with Van. If he goes to the battlefield, I must go too. It's the only way to keep Gaea from destruction." Hitomi told him.

"The battlefield is no place for a queen. You will be injured. You might even be a distraction." Balgus stated.

"Precisely. Now if I can defend myself, there will be no need for Van to worry about me, and he can concentrate on the fight."

"Milady, why come to me? You should have asked Van."

"I did, and he was completely against the idea."

"I agree."

"No, you cannot have possibly seen what I saw. This is the only way. Will you help me?" she pleaded.

Balgus was silent. He had never trained a woman before, nevertheless a future queen. If he injured her, Van would have his head. As if reading his mind, Hitomi performed a karate combo on a dummy next to her. 

When she finished, the dummy's head fell off.

"I took a form of martial arts called Karate on the Phantom Moon," she explained. "As you can see, I am not completely defenceless. I need you help. Please!" she begged.

"Very well, I shall teach you," Balgus said. 

Balgus knew that he would regret this later on, but for the moment, he just went with the flow. It wasn't everyday a queen came up to him for help. She was pretty tough, and that form of fighting would prove to be useful later on. He could see she wasn't very comfortable with it, but he knew from the tone of her voice that she was dead serious.

"Thank you Balgus!" Hitomi jumped up and hugged him. Now she was positive that her awful vision won't come true.

Balgus was very surprised. No queen, or future queen that he knew ever did this. Maybe there was something excitingly different about this girl.

"Balgus, one more thing. Please don't tell Van. He wouldn't approve." she said.

"But," Balgus argued.

"No 'buts', I'll take full responsibility for this." she told him.

"Very well, then we should meet in the forest every night and proceed to train you."

"Sure. Anything."

"Let's start." he said.

"Now?" Hitomi asked surprised.

"Yes, now."

**

~~~~

**

A few hours later, Hitomi went up to her room tired. Her first session was very demanding. She sunk into another bubbly bath. Her muscles were sore, and it was almost time for the banquet. _"How did time go by so fast?"_ she wondered. 

Hitomi stepped out of the bath, and took a look in her closet. She would wear a green dress, and just leave her hair out. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Hitomi, are you there?" she head Merle say.

"Yeah, come in."

"I brought you some makeup. Here, put it on." She threw her a bag full with makeup.

"Thanks, how did you know I was getting ready for the banquet?" Hitomi asked surprised.

"I guess I'm just psychic. Well, I have to go get ready also, see you downstairs." Merle said and left.

**

~~~~

**

In the banquet hall, Van was sitting on the throne searching the crowd for Hitomi. She wasn't there yet. "What could be keeping her?" Van knew he was being unreasonable, but he felt like he needed to see her every minute of every day to be sure she wouldn't leave him. What could be keeping her so long? Everyone was there. Allen, Millerna, Dryden, and some of the ambassadors of their neighbouring countries.

Hitomi hurried downstairs. She could hear the music playing in the great hall. She was more than nervous. These were all strangers to her. She hoped Van would come and rescue her fast. Hitomi stopped outside the hall. She took a deep breath and stepped in. 

The room was greatly illuminated, and you could feel the festive atmosphere. Hitomi looked around nervously for Van.

"Hitomi, it's so good to see you again," she heard a soft voice behind her.

"Allen," she said turning around.

"The one and only, it's been a long time Hitomi," Allen said.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too. Still a knight?" she asked.

"I don't know how to do anything else. Wow, Hitomi, you look wonderful." he commented.

"Thank you Allen," Hitomi said somewhat coolly. "Have you seen Van?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was talking to some of his neighbours," Allen told her. "Anyway, would you like to dance Hitomi?"

"No, I don't feel like dancing right now, maybe later." She smiled at him. However, it was a polite smile. 

Hitomi felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist. Van was there with her.

"Hey you're finally here, I see you've met Allen," he said placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, he was just telling me what he has been doing for the last eight years," Hitomi smiled back at Van. She was so grateful he was there. She didn't feel comfortable around Allen all alone. He might take her actions the wrong way. Hitomi didn't want to hurt Van in any way. She had already done it once, and didn't care to do it again.

Allen could sense how her mood had immediately changed when Van came. He could sense the sparks fly between the two of them, and he could also see the love they felt for each other. It looked like Hitomi had made her choice. He knew when he was beat. This was the first woman to ever refuse his advancements. Then again, she wasn't Gaean "Hmm.... maybe my charm works on women only from this planet." He thought.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Dryden," he said sensing they wanted to be alone.

After Allen left, Hitomi asked.

"Van, were you spying on me?"

"No, I just couldn't let you face Allen alone. I know his way around women." he laughed.

"I didn't need your help. I was doing fine. Are you doubting my love and devotion?" she asked grinning.

"Never. I saw your attitude. I just felt better when I was beside you on this encounter," he said kissing her.

"Do you want to dance?" Van asked.

"I'd love to, with **YOU**." Hitomi answered.

**

~~~~

**

It was almost the end of the party, and most of the guests had gone home. Hitomi felt that she needed some air, so she stepped into the balcony garden. The air was so fresh, and the moon was shining brightly. The Phantom Moon could also be seen. Hitomi noticed it had rained. It was all so still and beautiful, she paused her movement, just so she could keep the eerie mood a little longer.

All of a sudden, Hitomi got an idea. It was something she hadn't done since she had been ten, but tonight, she felt the need to do it again. Hitomi lifted her skirt, and jumped into a puddle of fresh rain water. This was he favourite game since she was little. She laughed and tried another.

"What are you laughing about?" she heard Van say behind her.

"Oh nothing, just this silly game I used to play back on Earth," she told him.

"Oh yeah? Teach me." he ordered playfully.

"Very well, the point is to jump into a puddle of water without getting splashed yourself. Like this." Hitomi jumped to show him. She broke into a carefree laughter when Van tried it himself, and got all wet.

"It's not that funny," he said pretending to be sour.

"Yes it is, you're all wet." she said jumping into another puddle of water.

The game proceeded and the laughter was joyous. Van wasn't getting it at all, and Hitomi had quite a hard time explaining it to him. When there was no more water left, Van grabbed Hitomi and kissed her.

"I can't believe this. I'm a king, and I spend my time playing childish games, god, I love you," he said.

"Come on, admit it, you had fun. It was something silly that got your mind off your responsibilities. It's just being spontaneous." she told him.

"Yeah, but I can't believe I had to wait eight years to find out how good it feels." Van said amazed.

"Oh well, we should enjoy this peaceful time. There won't be any soon," Hitomi sighed.

"Let's not think about that tonight. When do you want to get married?" he asked her.

"Whenever you can is good with me. I'm not going anywhere." 

"Good, then let's do it a week from now. That should be time enough for you to get adjusted to Gaea, for me to put my affairs in order, and for the preparations to be finished."

"Sounds good to me," Hitomi said yawning.

One week sounded good to her. It would give her time to complete her training, and get ready for what was going to follow. The waters seemed calm now, but she knew that in a matter of days they would turn violent and cloudy.

Hitomi gave Van another kiss and proceeded to her room. She was so tired. This had been a very long, long day. Hitomi fell asleep with one thought on her mind. She was so content to be there, with the people she loved most.

****

A/N: I know Balgus is dead, but I couldn't think of ne one else to play the part. Let's just say that he had been brought up to life by some magic trick ok? Don't flame me for that, it was an honest mistake! I forgot he dies in episode 2 ok??? So sorry, ne how, he'll be appearing only in Chapter 6 again, and then it's bye bye Balgus. So sorry again, didn't mean to make that little slip, and I don't want to change it, if it's all right with you. So yeah, sorry once again!!!


	5. Princess Trouble

**Chapter 5 ~ Princess Trouble**

Princess Astrid of the Ispano Clan arrived in Fanelia's capital city early in the morning. She could not believe that she had been rejected as future queen of Fanelia, even though the clan had warned her. According to their prophecies, Van's only love was to come back, to save Gaea from harm a second time. All of that was so "blah" and why did she have to be chosen for this mission? After all, she was a princess, and didn't have to worry about this, but no, the elder of the clan said she **must** be the one to do this. Astrid sighed and stepped out of the carriage. A Fanelian escort was waiting for her, Gaddes being the first person that greeted her.

"Welcome to Fanelia Princess Astrid," he bowed courteously.

"Hello, I am glad to be here. I'm sorry for my early arrival, but I was on a trip to Fanelia, to discuss some matters with King Van. I hope he does not mind that I will be staying for the wedding." she said.

"Not at all. The king welcomes all who wish to attend." Gaddes assured her.

"Very well. I trust you will take me to the palace?" she asked.

"Yes, milady."

Gaddes led her to the castle. He didn't like her arrival one bit. He knew she was one of the matches the council had selected for Van, and he also knew her to be very inquisitive and proud. This very beautiful lady was not so beautiful once you got to know her. However, she was a princess, thus a pretty good match as he saw it. He doubted her intentions, but there was nothing he could do. Just by the way she talked to him Gaddes resented her. He sighed and hoped she wouldn't cause any trouble for Hitomi and Van. Speaking of which, they met with Hitomi, coming from one of her sword training sessions. (Of course none of them knew that)

"Good morning, milady," Gaddes greeted.

"Hello Gaddes, good morning Princess," Hitomi responded guessing by Astrid's clothes that she was indeed a princess.

"And you would be...?" Astrid snapped.

"I'm Hitomi Kanzaki." Hitomi said.

"Well, I'm Princess Astrid of the Ispano Clan, nice to meet you." she puffed.

"Oh, then I shall see you at breakfast?" 

"Yes, I should think so." Astrid huffed.

"Very well, we eat here in half an hour," Hitomi smiled and left.

"Who was that servant girl?" Princess Astrid asked Gaddes.

"That was no servant girl milady, that was the future queen of Fanelia." Gaddes chuckled.

"What an odd woman." Astrid remarked.

"Yeah, you could even say she's out of this world," Gaddes laughed and led Astrid to her chambers.

Hitomi left Gaddes and Princess Astrid to carry on, as she headed for her room. She just came back from a tough training session and her bones were aching. It had been 5 days since she came to Gaea. In two days she will finally be Van's wife. Hitomi sank in her bath and pondered upon her accomplishments on Gaea. She managed to learn how to sword fight, although she knew she wasn't a very good fighter. Balgus never encouraged her and although she strove for perfection it seemed like she could never reach it. It was a bit demoralising, considering she only got 5 hours of sleep every night. All that hard work, and not a word of encouragement. Well, she needed to know how to defend herself mostly. She didn't need to be perfect at it. No one would expect that in only a week. After all, she hated fighting. Back on Earth, she could never stand it when her friends fought. Back on Earth.... Hitomi hoped that everything was alright. Yukari would have probably shown her letter to her mom and little bro. They would understand. No one would make a big deal over her disappearance. They all knew how sad she had been the last eight years.

Hitomi got dressed and went down to breakfast. As usual, she was late. Everyone was already eating.

"Come on Hitomi, dig in," Merle invited her.

"Thanks Merle, I will. I'm quite hungry today. Hey Van," Hitomi said and gave him a little kiss.

"Hey, have you met Princess Astrid?" he asked.

"Yes, I saw her this morning. Are you well princess?"

"Yes, quite well," Astrid told her.

Hitomi yawned. She was so tired.

"Are you ok?" Van asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired," Hitomi told him.

"I hope you're not too tired. I was hoping maybe you could show Princess Astrid around." Van suggested.

"Sure, I'd love to, unless she wants someone else as a guide."

"No, that's quite all right." Astrid said coolly.

The rest of the meal continued in silence. Hitomi just concentrated on her food. She needed two more days to complete her training. Then the war could begin. She was ready. Oh, all she wanted to do is sleep, but she had to show the princess around. Hitomi thought something was wrong in the front she was putting up. It was like a piece was missing, but she couldn't identify what. This Princess did not look right to her. She felt that there was something more to the story she brought. On her way to complete a business deal with Van, now so near his wedding. Hitomi didn't want to admit it, but she didn't like the way that princess looked and talked to Van. It was like she was trying to compete with her in a way. Too bad! Hitomi knew Van loved her and only her. She just made a mental note to herself to keep a watch on the princess. Something just didn't feel right about her.

**

~~~~

**

That night, Hitomi went to bed extra early. She had a long and demanding sword session ahead and Princess Astrid wore her out like a rug. She could not believe a woman could have that much energy when it came to shopping. Hitomi guessed that if Astrid could, she would have brought the whole market. Hitomi still didn't like her much better. There was still something false about her. With those thoughts Hitomi fell asleep and woke up at 3 a.m., right when she was supposed to start her training session. 

Hitomi got dressed quickly, and made her way quietly thorough the corridors. Balgus didn't like it when she was late. She crept around the balcony, and headed to the forest - where her training was going on. 

"So, the future queen has a skeleton in her closet," Princess Astrid whispered menacingly. "I wonder what King Van would say when he finds out about her nocturnal trip. Hmm… we're just going to have to see now." Like a hawk, Astrid continued watching Hitomi creep in the dark.


	6. Wedding Preparations

**Chapter 6 ~ Wedding Preparations**

It was one day before the wedding when Astrid approached Van. He was in the great hall, helping organise the wedding decor.

"Sire, may I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Certainly, but if it's about the trade contract, I can tell you that it's already approved." he told her.

"Oh, it's not about that, although that is certainly good news. It's about Lady Hitomi."

"Lady Hitomi, what about her? Is she hurt?" Van asked alarmed.

"No, it's not that. Last night, I saw her creeping around the palace. She went into the woods." Astrid told him.

"And why were you spying on her?" Van sternly asked.

"Well...I... I... just heard a noise and wanted to see who it was." Astrid stammered.

"It couldn't have been Hitomi. She wouldn't creep around without telling." Van said dismissing Astrid's theory.

"I'm sure it was her. This morning, she came back at 7, and went straight to her room." Astrid challenged him.

"Listen, Princess, I don't know what you heard, but it wasn't Hitomi. She always sleeps late in the mornings."

"Oh yeah! I believe you! Then how do you explain that she's always so tired?" Astrid asked sarcastically.

"Maybe she doesn't sleep well," Van suggested.

"Why don't you come see for yourself tonight?" Astrid said defiantly and left.

A few moments later, Hitomi came in. She was indeed looking a little tired. Van glanced at her thoughtfully. Could Astrid be right?

"Hi Hitomi," Van greeted. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Hitomi innocently asked giving him a kiss.

"Well, it's just that you've been tired lately. Maybe you're coming down with something." Van hinted acting under the influence of Astrid's suppositions.

"No, I'm fine Van, stop worrying so much," Hitomi smiled.

"Just so you know, if something's the matter I'd be glad to help," Van insisted.

"No, I'm all right Van," Hitomi said blushing. "Umm... I have to go. I'd promised Merle I'd help her with some wedding preparations," Hitomi excused herself.

She ran out of the room, her face red with blush. She felt that if Van would have insisted upon the subject of her tiredness, she would have spilled everything. It was bad as it was that she had to keep that from him, but Hitomi felt it was necessary. Somehow, seeing his attitude that day when she brought it up told her he wouldn't agree with her training. After all, it wasn't very besetting of a queen. She couldn't allow him to find out about her training until it was finished.

Van watched Hitomi leave. Something **WAS** wrong with her. The way she blushed when he insisted upon the subject, made Van suspicious. He hated giving in to Astrid suspicions, but he hated the thought of loosing Hitomi more. He'll just have to come out and see for himself.

**~~~~**

That night, Hitomi woke up extra early. It was the last session of her training. She just had to apply everything she learned in a fight with Balgus. Making sure no one followed her, Hitomi headed to the forest and waited for Balgus. Van waited until she was out of his sight, and slowly followed her. He hated to give credit to Astrid, but the princess had been right. Where was Hitomi going? And what was she doing. Most importantly, why was she hiding from him? The fight had already begun when Van finally caught up to Hitomi. He saw her and Balgus fighting fiercely.

"Hitomi, Balgus, what is this?" he whispered in confusion.

Just as he was trying to figure out what was going on, Hitomi tripped and fell on the soft grassy ground. Balgus' sword shined in the soft moonlight, as he prepared to slash.

"Nooooo," screamed Van and jumped out of the bushes.

Hitomi took advantage of the interruption, and tripped Balgus. He hit the ground, and Hitomi's sword was millimetres away from his neck. It would have been a fatal blow, had it been real. 

"Never, let yourself get distracted," she said and put away her sword. "Van, what are you doing here?" she asked turning to him.

"I was following you. Can someone tell me what is going on?" he demanded madly.

"Sire," Balgus began. "I was training Lady Hitomi in the art of sword fighting."

"Yes, it's all my fault Van..." Hitomi began.

"I didn't ask whose fault it is. I just asked what was going on." he said.

"It was my final test, that's why it was," Hitomi told him.

"Balgus, if you were training Lady Hitomi, why didn't you come tell me?" Van asked

"He didn't come tell you because I asked him not to." Hitomi reasoned.

"Why? How could you sneak around like that?" Van asked looking hurt.

"Balgus, would you leave us?" Hitomi asked before answering Van.

"Of course milady. Well done, you have passed your final test," he said and left.

"Van," Hitomi began. "I only did that because we need to be together when the war begins," she said.

"But, why did you have to sneak around, Hitomi, if you wanted to learn how to fight, I wouldn't have sat in your way." Van said gently.

"Forgive me, but when I saw your attitude that day, I was positive you wouldn't allow it." she told him.

"Well, I can't say I'm too thrilled, but Hitomi, you should have still talked to me. Better than me believing the reasoning of some mad woman."

"Van, did you think I was seeing someone else? Is that why you followed me out here tonight?" Hitomi asked shocked.

"Well, no, but I was still wondering what you were doing." he said.

"I can't believe this. Van, I did this because we need to be together when that war begins. How could you not trust me? I don't believe this! We need to be together when that war begins." Hitomi stressed.

"No, I'm not risking you getting hurt. You will stay in Fanelia where it's safe." Van said flatly.

"Oh, how can I make you understand?" Hitomi sighed.

Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Van, give me your hands," she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it. I'll show you." she ordered.

Van did as she told him. Hitomi took Van's hands in hers, and concentrated on the last vision she had. She made it play in her mind again, making sure that Van got the exact same message and feel of the vision. Hitomi concentrated harder, keeping the vision pure as it was, and not mixing it with her own emotions. Van, the bystander, saw everything, down to the last scream as Hitomi had seen it. It was indeed a frightening sight.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Gaea was once again at war. There was a terrible threat coming from Zaibach forces. He could feel the darkness wrap around Hitomi. He, Allen and Gaddes were desperately trying to fight it off. Escaflowne was still, and there was nothing Hitomi could do. She was locked in a high tower of the castle. 

"Let me out!" he heard her yell. But there was no use. Then it shifted to a war room. All the countries had come together, trying to find some way to prevent the terrible destruction. There was no use. He saw her locked in that tower because of him, and they were helpless without her. They were like blind mice walking straight into the cat's paws.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The vision ended and Van finally understood why Hitomi kept the sword training from him. He saw her reasoning now that he had shared the vision. 

"Hitomi, I'm sorry," he said looking down at the grass.

She was still clasping his hands. Van looked at her, and saw rivers of tears flow down her cheeks. Hitomi looked ghostly pale, almost as if she were to fall down any minute and die.

"What's wrong?" he asked hugging her.

"Oh Van, I must never do that again. I must never share my visions with anyone," Hitomi sobbed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know how you received that, but I felt all the pain, and the misery ten times the original blow. It just shook me, and now I can't stop crying," she explained tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Hitomi, oh Hitomi, I'm so sorry. Now I understand why you had to do what you had to do." Van hugged her and helped her on the grass beside him.

"It's ok, you were only doing that out of love, but Van, next time trust me," she told him, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"I was a fool, I never meant to hurt you Hitomi. I was just too scared to lose you. Come on, stop crying," he kissed her passionately.

"I wish I could Van, but that vision just took all my power. My grandmother was right when she told me that I must never share my visions with anyone."

"Come on, you'll have puffy eyes for the wedding tomorrow," he joked.

"Yeah, I certainly won't look anything like a queen," Hitomi laughed weakly.

"I just want you to look like yourself. Hitomi, I'll never let that vision come true. No matter what. I promise." Van whispered to her.

"I believe you. Now do you understand?"

"Yes, and that's why you will accompany me when that war starts," Van told her and kissed her again. "Now let's go back to the castle. You need rest for tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's late already," Hitomi agreed.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

Hitomi shook her head. "I don't think so, that vision took all my power, I feel weak, and drained. Maybe we should wait a little more."

"Well, we do have alternate modes of transportation," Van said.

"You're not going to carry me all the way to the palace are you?" Hitomi asked.

"No, that's not exactly what I had in mind," Van said pointing to his back.

"But Van, what if someone sees you?" Hitomi asked.

"Don't worry, it's night," Van said and picked her up. He opened his wings and carried Hitomi to her room.

As they were floating through the night's sky, Van felt Hitomi cling to him. He gave her a reassuring hug, when he felt her shiver from the cold. She was indeed very scared by that vision. Now that Van thought about it, he wasn't too cheery about it either. However, first thing's first, and he needed to make her safe and at home again. They got to the balcony, and Van placed her on her feet. Hitomi wobbled a little, but then stood up by herself.

"Are you ok now?" he asked. Van wouldn't have liked to leave her there all alone, but he also didn't want to do anything to displease her. If he wanted him to stay, she should ask. 

Hitomi nodded, a methodical nod that told Van she wasn't that well. He prepared to take off, with a sorrowful heart. She did not look good at all. 

"Wait, Van, don't go, please stay with me tonight, I'm afraid to go to sleep," she said slowly.

"Very well," he agreed. He folded his wings in, and came beside her to support her. Hitomi just leaned on him, like he was her last pillar of strength. Slowly, and carefully, Van got Hitomi inside. Hitomi just collapsed on the bed. She was exhausted. Van tucked her in and lay beside her. He hugged her when he felt her shivering. In a matter of minutes, she fell asleep in his arms. 

"Hitomi, it's ok, no need to be scared, I won't leave," he said and tightened his grip around her. "I'll never let you go," he whispered.

With that he fell asleep too, exhaustion wrapping around him like a warm blanket.


	7. Plans of Darkness

**Chapter 7 ~ Plans of Darkness**

The room was dark and damp. The shorter man stood in the small patch of light coming from the only small window.

"Preparations are almost ready. We need two days before we can begin." he said.

There was a shuffle in a corner. Two menacing red eyes appeared.

"What is taking them so long? The weapon would have been ready 3 days ago if I would have worked on it," the voice boomed.

"Sssiir," the man hovered in fear "there have been some miscalculations."

"Incompetents!" the voice yelled. "Fools, the girl has already been on Gaea for a week!"

"We will be ready to begin the day after tomorrow sir, but there's more bad news." the little man whispered.

"What? More bad news? I shall have someone killed for this. Speak man, or else you shall be the one punished." 

"Sssir, our telepaths have not been able to penetrate through to Fanelia. Someone is blocking us."

"Curses! We must go to war before the girl and the dragon unite, or else it may be too late. Together they are stronger than ever, and we will never be able to sacrifice that pure Atlanteean blood. Tell the telepaths to **FIND** a way, or they too will pay with their lives!" he screamed.

"War, sir?"

"Yes, war. We must plunge Gaea in darkness if that's what it takes to separate and destroy the girl and the dragon."

"So by creating war, we shall separate them?"

"Yes, then we can proceed on sacrificing them separately. We must have that blood." the dark eyes glimmered with evil. "Go now, and tell them to speed up the constructions. I want it done fast, or else they shall all pay with their lives!"

The tiny man scurried away quickly. He was very afraid of his boss. After he left, the shadow paced the empty room.

"We shall finally have our revenge. You may have thought of you defeated us, Van, but in truth, we have never died. I shall finally have my revenge, on both of you!" the shadow laughed maniacally, the demonic sounds echoing through the whole room.

Back in Fanelia, the reddish sun arose over the grey cliffs. Van and Hitomi were sleeping soundly not aware of the cruel plan issued for their destruction.


	8. Wedding

**Chapter 8 ~ Wedding**

It was late morning when Hitomi woke up. She had been so exhausted, that she had slept right through breakfast. She noticed that Van's hands were still locked around her, in a protective embrace. He was sleeping soundly. They had been so tired last night, that none of them had bothered to change. 

She was still wearing her training clothes. Hitomi yawned and slowly got out of bed. Van stirred, but did not wake. She threw a pillow at him.

"Come on, wake up, your army is probably looking for you by now," she said smiling.

"What?" Van jumped up startled.

"It's almost noon. Wake up," Hitomi told him.

"No, I was sleeping so well. Why did you have to wake me up?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Because your army is probably looking for you by now," Hitomi joked.

"Nah, I told them to let me sleep in today." He smiled at her sleepily.

"Well, anyhow, come on, wake up. I'll call for breakfast." Hitomi told him.

"Sure."

By the time Van woke up, Hitomi had already set the table. Breakfast smelled very inviting. He took a seat.

"Hmm... that smells wonderful," Van said.

"Yeah, dig in." she told him. "Oh, no!" Hitomi exclaimed looking at the clock.

"What's wrong?" Van asked.

"I was supposed to be at a fitting half an hour ago, Merle is going to kill me," Hitomi explained.

"Oh, she'll understand. Just tell her you slept in."

"Yeah, but she's been so insistent over everything." Hitomi told him.

"Oh well..." Van said leaning over to kiss her.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hitomi, are you there?" she heard Merle call.

Before Hitomi could do anything, Merle barged in, and caught her and Van sharing a passionate kiss.

"Ugh, please, don't make me loose my breakfast," she said.

"Sit down with us Merle," Hitomi invited her.

"No, no time. Hitomi, you were supposed to be at your fitting half an hour ago." she criticised looking at her disapprovingly. 

"Hey, Merle, lay off her back, she was tired," Van defended Hitomi.

"Oh yeah? You were supposed to be at your fitting too. But no, you two are in here peacefully eating breakfast." 

"Stop making such a big fuss. There's half a day before the wedding." Hitomi told her.

"There's only five hours left! Come on, hurry." Merle insisted.

"Sit down, and let us eat our breakfast," Van told her.

Merle obeyed the firm command from her king.

"Have the guests started to arrive?" Hitomi asked.

"Some." Merle responded. "Dryden and Millerna are here, Allen and Prince Chid too, as well as some of our neighbours."

"How are Dryden and Millerna?" Hitomi asked.

"They're very happy. They got together one year after you left, and Now they have a six year old daughter." Merle told her.

"I knew their marriage would be a happy one," Hitomi smiled.

"You made that wish remember?" Van said. "All your wishes come true one way or the other," Van smiled.

"Well, not all, just the really important ones," Hitomi agreed smiling.

"Speaking of which, now that you're done your breakfast, you're coming with me, and going to your fitting," Merle said grabbing on to Hitomi's arm.

"Go easy on her Merle," Van told the over-enthusiastic cat-woman.

"You're in no position to give advice. Gaddes has been waiting for you for over two hours." she said and dragged Hitomi out of the room.

Later that afternoon, everyone gathered in the back gardens for the wedding. In the background was Folken's tomb, and Escaflowne's resting place. The day was perfect. Not a cloud in the sky, and the sun was shining lovingly above everyone. Van and the so called "priest" were waiting in the middle of the garden. 

Hitomi was more than nervous. She was shaking, and was very afraid not to mess up. It was time for her to come in, with that graceful step she had practised all morning. In her white and fluffy wedding gown, Hitomi felt anything but queen-like. She could actually feel her stomach twisting and turning with fear. In a step that seemed clumsy to her, she proceeded onto the place where Van was waiting for her. Taking her time to get there, Hitomi admired his knightly outfit. She was so nervous, and he looked so calm, that Hitomi had to laugh at herself for being so childish. She finally made it to the place where he was waiting for her. Placing her hand in his, Hitomi managed to regain her calm. There was something soothing about the way he held her hand. It was like Van was telling her not to worry. Hitomi couldn't help but look up into his chocolate eyes. There, she met a look so full of love, it sent sparks through her. There, in that moment, Hitomi forgot about everything. All she could see were Van's soothing eyes. Hitomi knew that this long-awaited wedding was so right, for there was no one that had made her feel like that. Ever. She knew, he was the other half of her soul, and as long as she was with him, she was complete. The priest's words came to her like an echo over the sea. Hitomi could feel herself floating somewhere in the wind. Nevertheless, she uttered the sacred words forever bounding her to Van. In a few seconds, she heard herself declared as rightful queen of Fanelia, and wife to Van. She felt Van put the fine ring upon her finger, and yet if you were to ask her later how her wedding was, all Hitomi could have remembered was Van's soothing look, and the way he squeezed her hand.

****

*flashback*

Van was sitting in the middle of the garden, with the priest waiting for Hitomi. He was so nervous about this. She wasn't appearing. Where was she? He could feel the anxiety flowing through him like a current. And... there she was. In her white wedding dress, stepping slowly through the flowers, Hitomi looked breathtaking. Van couldn't remember seeing anyone as beautiful as she. Hitomi walked calmly towards him, looking straight in his eyes. Van thought he was looking at an angel. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms. It seemed like the walk was taking forever. Van could feel the pressure and anxiety knotting in his stomach, but she was finally beside him. He took her hand in his, and felt her reassuring squeeze. He squeezed back, and it was like the pressure was just disappearing. He could feel her looking at him. Van felt the irresistible urge to look at her. He saw her irradiating face, and her shiny green eyes. They were all so magnificent. She was so magnificent. Van felt all his love for her multiply and blossom. In her eyes, he could see a whole universe of possibilities, but only one that stood out and made them shine. The one where they were together, always. Sitting there, and holding her hand, Van knew she was the only woman he could ever love, because she was the other half of his soul. There, in that garden he could only see her. His one and only Hitomi. He came back to reality just in time to say the sacred words decreeing her his wife and queen of Fanelia. He placed the ring on her finger, and kissed her passionately.

****

*end flashback*

**~~~~**

It was now a few hours later, and the party was in full bloom.

"Do you wish to dance?" Van asked Hitomi.

"Of course, I would love to," she answered.

"Do you want to retreat after this dance?" he asked her as they were gliding across the dance floor.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be missed," Hitomi laughed.

"I agree, after this dance," Van said and kissed her.

From a dark corner, Merle was watching the newly married couple. There were tears big dark eyes. Even though she had eight years to get used to the idea, Merle didn't find it any easier now, than before. She had always loved Van in a way he never loved her. Or at least she thought she did. Seeing him so happy made her happy, yet Merle's heart couldn't suppress a silent cry. _"I guess it's time to let go."_ She thought unhappily as she wiped a tear from her cheek,

"Hey, there you are," Gaddes said from behind her.

"What do you want? Here to rant some more? I'm not in the mood for fighting with you," she said sadly.

"I'm not here to fight with you. I just thought you might be in need of some company," he said.

"Well, no thank you. I'd rather be alone." Merle answered him.

"Come on, I know this isn't easy for you." Gaddes said quietly.

"And why would that be?

"Well, you've always been so protective of Van." Gaddes pointed out.

"Look at them dancing, they look so happy," Merle sighed.

"They're in love Merle. You will be that way too when you find the person right for you." Gaddes said and hugged her.

"Hmm... thanks, I needed that," she thanked him. _"Why is he hugging me like that?"_ Merle thought.

"You know, I wasn't that supportive of Hitomi, but seeing how much she loves Van, I must say I respect her." Gaddes confessed.

"Yeah, she does. And he loves her back. I guess she was his soul mate," Merle said.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Gaddes assured her.

Merle looked into his blue eyes, and saw understanding. Hmm... maybe there was more to Gaddes than she thought.

The dance ended and Hitomi and Van retreated.

"Let's try my room tonight," he suggested and tried to kiss her.

"Sure, but you'll have to catch me first," she said escaping him.

"Oh I see, you want to play games now," Van said and tried to catch her again.

"Oops, missed again!" she said and kept on running farther away.

"I deliberately missed," he said pretending to be sour.

The game continued as they proceeded down the corridor. Van finally cornered her by his door, and stole the passionate kiss he'd been waiting. Hitomi could feel the tension grow between them.

"Um… don't you think you should open the door first?" she suggested giggling. 

"Right," Van said, and opened the door.

All of a sudden, he picked her up in his arms.

"Van, what are you doing?" Hitomi shrieked in surprise.

"I heard this is a custom on the Phantom Moon," he said and kissed her.

"Hmm... I see Merle has been spying for you." she laughed.

Van entered the room, still holding her in his arms.

"I'm never letting go of you," he said locking her in his arms.

"What makes you think **I**'ll let go of you?" she asked.

"After tonight? Nothing, but I'm forewarning you," he said and let her go.

That night, two beings became one, forever locked by chains of love, and never wanting to let go. In the middle of a soon to be crazy world, two beings found freedom, and bliss.


	9. And So, It Begins....

**Chapter 9 ~ And so, it begins**

Hitomi was the first one to wake up. She gathered the sheet around her, and proceeded onto the bathroom. Before she did that though, she took a look around the room. It was bigger than hers, and had a nice décor of armours and swords. Hitomi admired Van's taste. The room had a certain touch of home. All of a sudden, a sick feeling came over her. Hitomi put a hand on her stomach. She hoped she wasn't pregnant. It would have been too soon, and too hectic. She was sure the war would begin any minute now.

__

"No," Hitomi decided. The feeling was that same familiar feeling she got just when something bad was going to happen, only this time it was stronger. Hitomi closed her eyes, and all of a sudden, hundreds of Zaibach floating fortresses appeared in front of her eyes. They were heading for Fanelia. No wait, they were already in Fanelia. She could see the destruction they left behind. The country was burned to ashes once again. Hitomi jumped out of the bathtub.

"Van, wake up, it began, the war began, wake up Van." Hitomi yelled as she exited the bathroom in a hurry.

"What? Already?" he jumped out of bed. "It figures, not like we get any time to ourselves." he mumbled." Before we go on alert, I have to give you something Hitomi," Van said taking her pendant off his neck.

"Oh no Van, the pendant is yours now. It was meant for good luck." Hitomi told him.

"I have you for good luck, and plus, you are stronger with your pendant. It was never mine. Please, I want you to have it," Van said and placed the pendant in her hand.

"If that's what you wish, then very well," Hitomi said and took the pendant.

"Yes, it will be my wedding present to you. It is my pledge to you that I will always come back to you, just like you did. I know you have missed this pendant, and this way, if you ever get transported back to the Phantom Moon, you will always find your way back." Van said and kissed her.

Hitomi dressed in a hurry, put the pendant around her neck, gave him a small kiss and headed for her room. There, she put on the jeans and T-shirt that she came to Gaea with. They were the most practical clothes she had. She took her sword and left in search of Gaddes.

"Good morning, my queen," he said when he saw her.

"Gaddes, I need to talk to you. How many guests have stayed overnight?" she asked.

"My queen, those clothes are not appropriate for a person of your rank." Gaddes informed her.

"These clothes are from the Phantom Moon, and I don't have time to discuss rank with you. Zaibach is attacking Fanelia. Now answer me!" she sternly ordered.

"Um... all of them my queen." Gaddes said realising they were running out of time.

"Have someone wake them up, and escort them to their ships. They must leave this instant, before the fighting breaks out here. Have Allen Schezar, and Merle meet me in the hall immediately. Where's Van?" Hitomi asked.

"He's down at the village helping people into shelters. He told me to protect you, my queen."

"I can take care of myself. You have a more important task. Take our guests out of danger, and warn the palace guards. I suppose they know what to do?"

"Yes, yes, and yes my queen. All will be done," Gaddes told her and left in a hurry.

Having taken care of the most urgent issues, Hitomi closed her eyes, trying to extend her perception and feel for the enemy. Nothing. It was like a wall was set in her path. Hitomi tried again. Still nothing. Could she have been wrong? Impossible. That feeling in her stomach was getting stronger, and the pendant was glowing brightly. Hitomi closed her eyes, and tried for a final time.

"Don't strain yourself. That's what I'm for," she heard a voice behind her.

"Princess Astrid," Hitomi said turning around. "You should be heading back home. It's too dangerous to be here."

"Don't be silly. I am acting under orders from the elder of my clan. You see, 

Lady Hitomi, I am a telepath, and was sent here by the Ispano Clan to block Zaibach's telepaths and make sure your wedding with Lord Van would happen." Astrid explained.

"But why?" Hitomi asked puzzled.

"The Ispano Clan has prophecies of its own that must be fulfilled. I am not allowed to tell you more, for fear of altering fate, but know this. You and the King are most powerful when together. Never forget that," she said.

"Thank you Princess. Now tell me this. From my visions, I got the feeling that Zaibach only started this war, because they wanted Van and me. Is that correct?"

"Well, technically, they want something you have. But that is enough. I am not allowed to tell you more. I came here to ask that you take me upon your journey, for I will prove to be a most useful member," she said, and for the first time, the Princess displayed a genuine smile.

Hitomi didn't know what to do. When she first met the princess, she saw that there was something missing about her. Now, she looked a little more whole, but there was still something that didn't fit. Why would the Ispano Clan sacrifice their princess for the sake of her and Van, unless it was really important. Hitomi _knew_ that the princess was telling the truth. Just as long as she kept her discord to herself, she might truly prove to be a valuable member. A telepath would really help them, if Zaibach was using them in turn.

"Very well, you can come." Hitomi finally decided.

"Thank you. I assure you I won't cause any more trouble." Astrid said.

"Hitomi, I heard you wanted to talk to me," she heard Allen say behind her.

Hitomi turned around and smiled.

"Yes, Allen, could you get The Crusade here?" she asked.

"What for?"

"Zaibach is destroying Fanelia once again, and we need an alternate mode of transportation in case we need to flee." Hitomi explained.

"I see what your plan is. Very well Hitomi, it shall be done," Allen said.

"Thank you." Hitomi whispered.

"I will have my crew bring the ship in the forest. In case we get separated, meet us there." Allen said and left.

After Allen left, Merle and Gaddes approached her.

"Everything is taken care of, milady." Gaddes informed her.

"Are all the guests gone?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, most of them are boarding their ships now." he told her.

"Millerna and Dryden wish you the best of luck in your marriage," Merle jumped in.

"I thank them. Merle and I have an assignment for you," Hitomi informed the cat-woman.

"What do I have to do?" Merle asked excitedly.

"You have to take care of Princess Astrid over here, and make sure that she doesn't get hurt..." Hitomi was about to say something more, but a soldier came in.

"Zaibach forces are attacking! Get cover!" he yelled.

Just then, a strong vision hit Hitomi.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The fighting had broke out in the village. Van was in the middle, fighting the Zaibach soldiers. They were coming like ants. He had just killed one, and saved a defenceless woman. He turned around to help her up. Hitomi saw a huge wolfman making his way fast through the fighting crowd. His blade shined in the sun. He prepared to strike. Van, sensing the danger turned around, but it was too late. The blade came swishing down, and sliced him. Van fell down, red blood gushing from the wound. The soldier turned around and laughed. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Vaaaaannnnnnn!" Hitomi screamed, and she fell on her knees. 

The vision had been so strong, that it knocked the wind out of her. Merle, Gaddes and Astrid were beside her in a second, supporting her.

"What's wrong?" Gaddes asked.

"She's having one of her visions," Merle explained.

"Van," Hitomi whispered. "No, it can't be. I won't let it come true," Hitomi said and got up. A determined look crossed her featured.

"My queen, are you ok?" Gaddes asked.

"Just fine. Take care of the palace, I'll be back." Hitomi ordered and ran out of the room.

"But wait, it's too dangerous out there. King Van will have me killed if something happens to you," Gaddes yelled after her.

Hitomi ignored him. She had very little time to keep that vision from coming true. 

She sprinted down to the market. There, the sight was horrible. Puddles of blood, and severed limbs covered the ground. The screams from the wounded were only surpassed by the deafening cry of the fighting. Hitomi shivered internally, while scanning the crowd for Van.

"Van! Van!" Hitomi yelled at the top of her lungs making her way through the mass of people.

She spotted him in a circle of dead Zaibach soldiers. He was helping the woman from her vision stand up. Hitomi looked around frantically for the soldier that was supposed to kill Van. She spotted him violently making his way through the crowd. His blade was reddened by the blood of those slain. 

He looked truly grotesque. Oily grey hair, and an unshaved beard, with a wolfish smile. Hitomi felt repulsed and afraid, more than she had in the vision.

"Van, behind you!" Hitomi was screaming. "Behind you Van," she yelled.

It was too late. Her vision was already underway. The soldier prepared to strike, the blood reflecting in the sun. By the time Van turned around, the sword had already started its dooming descent.

"I won't let you win!" Hitomi yelled.

Her pendant glowed brightly, and Hitomi, possessed by some unnatural force, jumped between the two, blocking the deadly blow.

"What the...." she heard the soldier swear.

Before he could act, Hitomi knocked him out with a fierce blow of the back of her sword. The man crumbled to the floor like a rug.

"Van!" Hitomi whispered turning around.

"Hitomi, what are you doing here?" Van asked most surprised.

"Oh Van, he was going to kill you. I saw it in a vision," Hitomi explained hugging him fiercely. Tears of relief spilt down her cheeks.

"It's ok Hitomi. You saved me. I'm all right," Van assured her, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, I couldn't let him kill you. I had to do something," Hitomi sobbed breaking down.

"You crazy woman. You brave crazy woman," Van said in amazement. 

"Come on, don't cry, we're all right," he said.

"Yeah, but by god I would have shattered his brains to pieces," Hitomi told him.

"Well, you did knock him out. Come on, let's get out of here." Van told her.

They headed for the palace. Most of the village was burning, and clouds of grey smoke surrounded the landscape. Everything was either burnt or burning. It all looked very grim.

"Van, you must activate Escaflowne. Zaibach is using Guymelefs. I saw them at the palace. And also, they want us. Me and you. I can't figure out why." she briefed him.

"So, they are resolving to cheap treachery. They want to plunge Gaea, and Fanelia into darkness again. Well we won't let them. Come on, if they want us, they're going to have to catch us." Van told her. He hoped that this conflict would have to resolve without the use of Escaflowne. However, Van saw that it was not the case. Even though Escaflowne stood for war, he saw no other alternative. _"If it's war they want, then they're in for more than they could handle."_ He thought.

"I told Allen to bring the Crusade so we can have an escape ready. We must figure out why they want us Van. What do we have that they want?" Hitomi asked.

"Good thinking. Come on, I have to activate Escaflowne." 

During the exchange of words, Van and Hitomi had reached the garden, where Escaflowne lay asleep. From Folken's tomb, Van brought out the energist he used eight years ago. Suddenly, Hitomi's pendant began to glow brightly. It virtually shot out beams of light when Van inserted the energist into Escaflowne. The dragon awakened, and Van stepped inside. He picked up Hitomi and placed her on Escaflowne's shoulder. 

"Just like old times, huh?" Hitomi asked.

"Let's hope not," Van said looking worried.

In the main balcony, the fighting had broken out. Hitomi saw Merle and Princess Astrid hovering in a corner, soldiers menacingly closing in around them.

Hitomi jumped down in front of them, and knocked unconscious most of the soldiers. 

"Are you all right?" she asked them.

"Yes, thank you Hitomi." Merle said.

"Come on, hurry, jump on," Van instructed. He had turned Escaflowne into a dragon, and motioned them to get on.

"Let's see if Allen's ship has arrived," he said.

They headed to the forest, where Gaddes and Allen were already waiting for them.

"Come this way," they said leading them to the ship.


	10. Lady Celena

**Chapter 10 ~ Lady Celena**

Hitomi, Merle and Princess Astrid entered the ship followed by Gaddes and Allen. Van went to the cargo bay, where he loaded Escaflowne.

"Allen, let's make a run for it. There were Zaibach guymelefs following us," Hitomi told him.

"Just as soon as Van loads Escaflowne we'll leave." he told her.

Hitomi looked around with a worried look. Where could they go? It was like a dead end. Her premonitions did not reveal anything new. She needed a set of Tarot cards. They would reveal more. What was there to do? And **what** did Zaibach want from them? What did they have that Zaibach wanted?" Hitomi broke off from the group. She needed another vision. This wasn't making any sense. There were so many questions, and so little answers.

_"Help me, where do we have to go from here?"_ she asked her pendant.

The pendant started to glow brightly, but it did nothing. It didn't point to anywhere. It was just glowing.

"Ooh, you're not help," Hitomi growled.

"Asturia's been attacked! Asturia's been attacked!" she heard a man yell.

_"Oh no,"_ thought Hitomi._ "Millerna and Dryden."_ She ran over to the place where the crew was gathering.

"... Zaibach forces started attacking all countries unaligned to them." she heard the man say.

"Set a course for Asturia immediately," Hitomi heard Allen say.

"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked.

"Zaibach forces have attacked Asturia. I got reports that the castle's been completely levelled, and that most of the country is devastated." Allen told her.

"You're worried about Millerna and you sister aren't you?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah, but mostly about Celena. I know that Dryden sent Millerna to a safe haven once he heard of the threat."

"How is Celena?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, she was at a convent for four years, trying to get rid of her alternate personality, Dilandau. The sisters there helped her a little, but Celena still had trouble with him. They said that they must exorcise her, and sent her to a Sorcerer. She's been spending the last three years at the convent trying to recover from the shock she felt. She's never been quite the same," Allen said sadly.

"She's ok, Allen," Hitomi said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope so."

Just then, Merle and Astrid came in.

"Hitomi, there you are," Merle exclaimed.

"Yeah, are you two all right?" Hitomi asked.

"Just fine. Hello Allen," Astrid said in a charming voice.

"Hello Princess Astrid." Allen replied.

"Don't worry. Your sister is ok. She's still alive," Astrid told him.

"How do you know?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"I'm a telepath. I can feel Celena's unique life force. She's still alive." Astrid smiled.

Hitomi looked at them darkly. No one could tell them anything, and now Asturia had fallen. What next? She needed to talk to Van. He would know what to do.

"I'm going to go look for Van," Hitomi said and left.

She left them and went looking for Van. It had been quite some time since she had seen him. She looked at her watch. It had been a full hour and Van had not come out of the cargo bay. Something was not right. Hitomi walked around the small corridors of the ship. There had been some changes to it, but the main structure was still intact. She found her way to the cargo bay. Hitomi opened the door and stepped in. The lights were dim, and she couldn't see where she was going. She hit a crate.

"Ouch," Hitomi cried. "Who put that there?"

"Be careful, you might hurt yourself," she heard a voice. Then the lights came on.

"Van, there you are. I've been looking all over for you!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"I just needed some time alone," Van said quietly.

"Zaibach has attacked Asturia. We're heading there now," she informed him.

"Another country scorched by those merciless guymelefs. So much blood is on their hands Hitomi. The blood of Asturia, and Fanelia, and soon, the blood of the entire planet." Van took a deep breath. He looked down at his feet.

"We can rebuild Fanelia again, Van, all is not lost. It will be better than before," Hitomi said hugging him tightly.

"It's not about what we can do. It's about what **I** did. **I** wasted eight years trying to make my country better. For what? So it can be destroyed again?" Van asked, his voice trembling with pain.

"Oh Van, I'm so sorry, but I can promise you, they'll pay. They'll pay for destroying our country." Hitomi said kissing him lightly.

"Hitomi, but why? What I can't understand is why?" Van asked.

"They want us. Me and you. That's all that I could tell from my visions. I couldn't find out any more."

"What do we have that Zaibach wants?" Van asked.

"Well, I have my pendant, but that's not it. It can't be. Why didn't they attack before I was here?" Hitomi asked herself.

"I don't know. There's something not quite right about all this," Van said.

"We'll figure it out. As long as we think we can, we will." Hitomi hugged Van again.

He hugged her back, and held her into a protective embrace for a while. He was almost at the end of his wits before she came in. Somehow, she had managed to soothe his spirit again. Van swore never to let those Zaibach devils get her. She was that which he must protect, at all costs. Van let Hitomi go. He could see that both of them were feeling better. He guessed that this is what it meant to be married, and share the pain with someone else.

"I know one thing," he said after a while. "Escaflowne and I won't go down without a fight." Van said, his jaw gripping tightly.

"I won't let you," Hitomi said. "As long as we're together, we have a fighting chance." Van kissed her again. She looked extremely beautiful in her weird clothes.

"Lord Van! Hitomi! Are you there?" they heard Merle call.

"Yeah, in here Merle," Van answered.

Merle came in.

"Where have you been? We're in Asturia!" she told them.

"Already?" Hitomi asked surprised. "It's been only a few minutes since I left."

"Ha! It's been 3 hours. People were wondering where you were," Merle laughed. "Now come on, we must check the castle for survivors, and fetch Lady Celena." Merle said.

Van and Hitomi followed Merle. The ship had already landed by the time they got to the hull. Allen and his crew were already on the ground, searching the castle ruins for survivors.

Hitomi jumped down, and was assaulted by the horrible sight. The ground was scorched, and the castle had been levelled. It seemed as if the walls had melted all of a sudden. There was not a tree to be seen in miles, and scorched bodies were present everywhere. Hitomi clasped her hand around her mouth to keep the contents of her stomach in their rightful place.

"What caused this?" she asked a man that stood nearby.

"It seems like Zaibach was experimenting a new type of guymelef. The scorcher kind." the man told her.

"They **HAVE** turned to merciless slayers," Hitomi whispered in horror.

She then left to go search the ruins for survivors, like everyone else.

"Over here! Over here, I found something," Gaddes yelled after a while.

Everyone ran over to see Gaddes' discovery. It was Dryden.

"Is he still alive?" Merle asked

"Barely. A piece of ceiling fell on him. He has internal injuries," Astrid stated.

"We must get him to a healer fast." Hitomi came in.

"Too late. He doesn't have much more to live. There isn't a healer within miles." Allen told them.

"Wait, he's coming around," Merle observed.

"Millerna, did Millerna get out?" Dryden asked weakly.

"We haven't found her. She must have." Allen told him.

"Who is this?" he asked confused.

"It's Allen Schezar. Majesty, where did Millerna go?" Allen asked urgently.

"I...sent...her to Freid when I heard the threat was coming." Dryden told them.

"Quick. Somebody prepare him for a trip. I can fly him to Freid quickly with Escaflowne," Van said.

"He might not make it Van," Astrid told him. "He needs a healer."

"Millerna is a healer. She of all people should be able to save him," Van said and ran over to the ship.

"Van, be careful," Hitomi told him.

"No problem. Meet you all in Freid," Van told them.

A few minutes later, Van and Escaflowne came out of the cargo bay. Turning Escaflowne into a dragon, Van helped load the injured Dryden it. Making sure Dryden wouldn't fall off, Van took off to Freid.

"Let's hope he makes it in time," Hitomi whispered.

"Come on Hitomi, let's go look for Celena," Merle, who was standing beside her said.

"Sure." Hitomi said absently. 

The search continued, but no sign of Celena. Allen was getting more and more depressed. You could see by the way his shoulders sagged that he had lost all hope of finding his sister.

"Don't worry. She's alive and close by," Astrid told him.

"Hmm... your predictions haven't been right so far. Why should this one be?" he asked full of sarcasm.

"Just have a little patience. Your sister will come to you," Astrid said gently.

"Yeah, whatever." Allen said and turned around. "I promised her I'd never leave her alone," Allen muttered to himself. He had a very pained look on his face.

Just then, one of his men brought out two women from behind some ruins.

"Sir, I caught them trying to get away," he called out.

"Celena!" Allen exclaimed when he saw his sister emerge from the ruins.

"Brother," Celena said and ran over to him.

Allen hugged his sister tightly. "I thought I lost you again," he told her.

"Eh, boss, what should we do with this wench?" the man asked.

"Oh please let her go!" Celena exclaimed. "She's Priestess Eunice. She came to help me when the fighting broke out," Celena exclaimed.

"Unhand me you beast." the woman said and walked away proudly. "You wouldn't know how to treat a woman, if you were given lessons by one, much less a Priestess. Savage animal," she exclaimed appalled and walked away.

"Celena, how good to see you again," Merle came running towards the skinny blonde woman.

"And how are you Merle?" Celena quietly asked.

"Very well. I want you to meet someone. Hitomi, get here!" Merle called out to her friend.

"Hello Celena, nice to meet you," Hitomi said when she got close enough for Celena to hear her.

"This is the queen of Fanelia, Hitomi," Merle told Celena.

"Hello Hitomi." Celena said.

As Hitomi approached Celena, she noticed something weird happening. It was like a yellow aura was surrounding this mysterious woman. She looked so frail, and yet Hitomi sensed something more to Yet Celena was still struggling with herself. It was almost like Celena was her. It was almost like her life energy was drawn from her. battling with death to stay alive.

"Hello Celena, was the attack as horrible as we heard?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, it was loud, and there were a lot of guymelefs. I don't think anyone except us survived." she told Hitomi.

"Come on, let's get inside, it's getting dark," Allen suggested. He led them all back to the Crusade.

Everyone went inside, since it was now full night. Their search concluded that Asturia was completely fried. It was now a dead country. There would be a lot of work for Dryden and Millerna to complete when they got back. That is if Dryden survived.

**~~~~**

****

Hitomi was sitting in a dark corner. She should have left with Van. Without him, Hitomi felt insecure. She knew that they must not separate. It was the crucial point in her vision. Yet if he didn't take Dryden to Freid, Millerna would have been left a widow.

"Come back Van," Hitomi sighed. "I feel afraid without you." she thought.

"There you are, I thought you might like some dinner," Celena said quietly.

Hitomi looked up, and saw her smiling. That aura she saw around Celena was a little stronger now.

"Thank you," Hitomi whispered and took the bowl from her extended hands.

Hitomi's hands touched Celena's for just an instant, but a powerful vision hit Hitomi.

**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**

She could see Celena as Dilandau. Her lost childhood, the experiments. The way Dornkirk used her. She felt all her grief and pain. Then Hitomi saw Celena's awakening. She was Dilandau no more, yet she was Celena no more. No matter how much she tried to deny it, Celena still retained the awful memories of Dilandau. Next in Hitomi's vision came the years of her neo identity. She went to the convent, and there the sisters tried to make her at peace with herself. They could not, and they sent her to this sorcerer. He was supposed to try to make her feel better. But.... there was something wrong. Hitomi could see it. He did something to Celena. He made her forget, and he did something to her. He locked away the memories, or did he? That's when the vision ended. 

**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**

Hitomi could see no more. She was left with the feeling that something was missing. Something was wrong in Celena's world. Hitomi felt that that's why her aura was so weak. That man stole something from Celena. Something essential in her life. 

The dim candle light brushed gently past Hitomi's face, softening her tired features. She grabbed her knees and pondered at the message of the vision she just had. _"What could be missing in Celena?"_ Hitomi thought.


	11. United We Stand

**Chapter 11 ~ United We Stand******

Hitomi woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach. It was barely dawn, and no one else was up. She rushed to the bathroom. There, Hitomi violently emptied the contents of her stomach. After the ordeal she sat back and wiped her mouth. No, she couldn't be pregnant. It was just impossible. It must have been something she ate. Hitomi got up and quietly made her way to the alleged kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it slowly. The sickness in her stomach ameliorated a little bit, but it still lingered about. Hitomi closed her eyes. She wasn't pregnant. There couldn't have been a worse time for this than now. It was just something she ate.

"No matter how much you keep denying it, it will still be there," she heard a raspy voice behind her.

Hitomi jumped. "Oh, it's you," she exclaimed eyeing the weird woman that came on board with Celena.

"Yes, it's me. You must be Queen Hitomi of Fanelia." the woman stated.

"That's me. You are...."

"Eunice. I'm a Priestess with the High Order," the woman said.

"The High Order?" Hitomi asked confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you're not from around here. The High Order is just the guardian of ancient Gaean secrets."

"How do you know about me? And how are you helping Celena?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, we know everything. After all, we do have the power of sorcery. As for me helping Celena, I can't do that. She must help herself." the woman smiled.

"Hmm, there is something missing in Celena." Hitomi whispered.

"So you can see it too!" the woman exclaimed surprised.

"See what?" Hitomi asked.

"Her aura. The only thing that can indicate Celena is not whole." Eunice told her.

"Well, I just see her surrounded by this faint yellow glow," Hitomi confessed. 

Her stomach shot with sudden pain. Hitomi put her hand on it. She could feel the sick feeling returning.

"Don't worry. It will go away after the first week." the priestess told her compassionately.

"Go what?" Hitomi asked playing dumb.

"Don't be silly girl, your aura is golden. This is a sure-fire sign that you are pregnant. Only pregnant women can give off that aura." 

"No, I can't be." Hitomi said shaking her head in denial.

"Well, no matter how much you deny this, it's still going to be there."

"Damn it!" Hitomi said upset. "I will not bring children into a world full of chaos and destruction."

"You can change all that, before your children are born." the woman told her.

"How? What does Zaibach want from us? How can I stop it?" Hitomi asked.

"The answer will come to you. All you need to do is accept it. You have the answer" Eunice smiled.

"I wish I knew where to go from here." Hitomi sighed.

"Just ask your pendant. It will lead you," Eunice told her smiling faintly.

Hitomi looked at the weird middle-aged woman in front of her. With her golden brown hair, and somewhat wrinkled features, as well as her black robe, she looked very eerie. Almost like she was not from Gaea. How could she have possibly known of the powers her pendant possessed? There was something uncanny about the way she seemed to know everything. Maybe she did posses powers of sorcery. Hitomi decided to give her pendant a try. She closed her eyes and focused. The pendant started glowing, and it swung to the left. It showed Hitomi their next destination. It was Freid. There, they would form a council and try to put a stop to the destruction Zaibach was causing.

Eunice was watching Hitomi. All of a sudden, her golden aura flamed. It turned bright red. _"She much stronger than I thought." _Eunice thought. _"Maybe she is the one we've been waiting for. Yes, she truly is the match for the White Dragon. Together, they will finally finish the deed they began."_

"Hitomi, there you are?" Merle asked sleepily.

Hitomi broke her concentration.

"Merle!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing up? It's still early morning." Hitomi asked.

"Well, I felt you get up, and when you didn't come back I got worried." Merle confessed.

"I was just having a talk here with Priestess Eunice." Hitomi told her.

"You're a priestess of the High Order aren't you?" Merle asked recognising her clothes.

"Very keen eye cat-woman," Eunice said slowly.

"My name is Merle," Merle said a little infuriated. She knew she was a cat-woman, yet she didn't like it when others called her that.

"Hello everyone," Allen said coming out of nowhere. "We set a course for Freid. We're going to be there before nine o'clock."

"Hi Allen," Merle said.

"Hi Merle. I see everyone is up." Allen observed.

"How is Celena?" Hitomi asked.

"She's fine. She taking care of some things below deck." Allen responded.

"Allen, I told you to go easy on your sister. She's a lady after all," Merle told him acting mad.

"She insisted upon it," Allen defended himself.

"I hope Van got to Freid all right," Hitomi muttered to herself.

"Don't worry. Van can take care of himself. He's a good fighter." Allen told her.

"I know that, I just hope he made it on time." Hitomi continued.

"You'll see him soon enough." Merle told her. "Sheesh, it's like you can't stay without him for a little while." she said grinning knowingly.

Hitomi was silent. She put her hand on her stomach. She had managed to last eight years without Van. It was just that she needed him with her here right now. So much had happened to her in the last week, that she felt the need for Van to be there. He was her pillar of strength, especially now.

"Hello everybody. Got room for one more?" Astrid asked coming in the kitchen.

"Yes, come in Princess," Allen invited.

They were all enjoying merry stories, when Hitomi felt the sick feeling come over her again. She excused herself and went to the bathroom. Again she emptied the contents of her empty stomach. Hitomi felt a little better after the ordeal. _"I guess all things come with a price."_ She thought.

"Are you ok Hitomi?" Allen asked when she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, just fine Allen," Hitomi smiled. "Why?"

"Well, you just seemed pale when you left the table. I thought you might be feeling airsick."

"No, I'm feeling fine. After all, I flew with this ship eight years ago." Hitomi argued.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you. We didn't get a chance to talk Hitomi, but god, you've changed so much," Allen whispered.

"Thank you. I hope it was for the best. How have you been Allen?" Hitomi asked.

"I've been fine, but all these years, I missed you Hitomi. Being a knight is just not enough." he told her.

"Don't worry Allen. You'll find somebody. I'm glad that you're fine and got your sister back."

"Yeah, although there's something been missing about Celena ever since she came back from that sorcerer."

"She just needs some time Allen. Don't worry. Things will be fine." Hitomi assured him.

"Brother, there you are," Hitomi heard Celena's faint voice.

"Celena. Are you done underneath?" Allen asked.

"Yes. Hello Lady Hitomi." Celena greeted.

"How are you Celena?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm fine. We should be reaching Freid in a half an hour. I made some adjustments to the engines." Celena briefed them.

"My sister is good with repairing this ship," Allen said proudly hugging his sister.

A half an hour later, they were arriving in Fried. Prince Chid and Van were waiting for them.

"Van!" Hitomi exclaimed and jumped down from the ship. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hitomi, you're finally here," he exclaimed.

"How is Dryden? Did you arrive on time?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, we did. Millerna is taking care of him. He's in a critical condition, but Millerna says he will be fine." Van told her.

"I'm glad. Did you start the council yet?" Hitomi asked.

"How did you know about that?" Van asked surprised.

"My pendant showed me. There's more I have to tell you." Hitomi said.

"Well, can it wait? I need to discuss pressing matters with Allen and Gaddes." Van told her.

"Sure. Hello Prince Chid." Hitomi greeted him.

"Lady Hitomi. It's a pleasure to have you here." Chid said.

Hitomi bowed slightly. She left Van, Allen and Gaddes get to the council. An action needed to be taken immediately. Zaibach had gone far enough.

"I'm going to go see Millerna now." She told Van and left.

"Hitomi! Wait up! I want to come with you!" Merle called after her.

Hitomi waited for Merle, and together they went to see Millerna. They found her in the infirmary, nursing Dryden.

"Millerna! There you are!" Merle jumped excitedly in the queen's arms.

"Hi Merle! Hello Hitomi," Millerna said wearily. You could see the bags of sleeplessness under her eyes.

"Millerna! How is Dryden," Hitomi asked.

"He's fine right now. It's going to take him a long time to recover though." She said slowly.

"You look tired. Why don't we watch him for you?" Hitomi offered.

"No, that's ok. I need to be here. Something could go wrong any second." Millerna shook her head.

"You can't live like this. Go get something to eat, and sleep for a few hours. I can see you haven't slept in quite a while." Merle jumped in.

"I promise you we'll call you if something happens." Hitomi reassured her.

Millerna finally gave in and left to get some sleep.

"Poor girl," Merle said.

"Yeah. She should be able to get some sleep, now before the council announces its decision." Hitomi told her.

"Council? What council?" Merle asked confused.

"The countries that are left undamaged have decided to form a war council against Zaibach. The destruction must be stopped." Hitomi briefed her.

"Oh, I see," Merle said enlightened.

Hitomi approached Dryden's bed. His breathing was raspy and irregular. Hitomi kneeled down, and took his hand in hers. She could feel his pain. He was ready to stop fighting.

"Dryden! Don't give up. For Millerna and your daughter. Fight Dryden! Fight!" Hitomi whispered.

"You know, I never get tired of watching you," Merle said. "You're always so weird."

"Come on Dryden." Hitomi said. Her pendant began to glow. "You mustn't give up. I'm here with you. Fight!"

"Hitomi!" Merle yelled when he saw her engulfed in the light of the pendant. The cat-woman jumped and shook Hitomi.

"Merle! You shouldn't have done that!" Hitomi explained after she got Merle off her.

"You scared me. I thought you were going back to the Phantom Moon!" Merle told her.

"No, I was just healing Dryden." Hitomi told her.

"Lord Van would have never forgave me if I lost you." Merle continued as if never hearing her.

"I wasn't going to leave. I'm never leaving. My place is beside Van." Hitomi told her. "All I was doing, was healing Dryden."

"Can you do that?" Merle asked.

"Well, I don't know. I... I just felt how I was replenishing Dryden's internal energy. It's ok. He'll be fine now." Hitomi said.

"Good. I wouldn't want you giving your life away."

Silence fell over the room. Merle was off daydreaming, and Hitomi just stood there thinking. She had to tell Van that she was pregnant. This wasn't a good time though. They must get the war council going. The sooner they stopped Zaibach, the more time they had to rebuild Fanelia. She didn't want her child to be born in a destroyed world. She needed more pieces of the puzzle, but how could she find them? What was it, that Zaibach needed?

Hitomi was falling asleep, her eyelids growing more close together by the minute.

"Hitomi, Hitomi, wake up," she heard a gentle voice.

"Hmm, who is it?" Hitomi asked.

"It's Princess Astrid. I've come to watch over Dryden while you and Merle go have your lunch. Millerna is fast asleep. Allen sent me." She told her.

"Oh, thanks Astrid, don't worry. He's stable. He should be feeling better tomorrow. Just stay with him. It's Millerna's wish." Hitomi told Astrid.

"Very well. I'll call you if something goes wrong." Astrid said.

"Yeah, although nothing will. Dryden's fast asleep, his bleeding controlled." Hitomi informed her.

She got up, and left the room. Merle was already gone.

Hitomi had to redirect herself to the kitchen. There, she grabbed a plate of food and ate it outside on the veranda. She was curious as to the progress of the war council.

"Hey, there you are," Van said spotting her hiding place.

"Hmm.... how's the war council going?" she asked.

"Fine. We've formed the union, and later on we're going to give tasks to each country." Van told her.

"Maybe we shouldn't get all the countries involved." Hitomi stated.

"Why not?" Van asked.

"Well, this is our war in a way. You see, Zaibach only wants us. It has something to do with who we are. Why should we bring destruction upon the other countries?"

"You don't understand. They are doomed anyhow. Zaibach wants power and full control. The countries will fall one way or the other. If we form a council now, we may be able to protect them. Heck, we might even be able to stop Zaibach in its tracks." Van told her.

"Don't be so enthusiastic. We beat Zaibach eight years ago. They wouldn't come out of their shell now, unless they had and ace up their sleeve, or they are pretty sure they will win." Hitomi pointed out.

"You do have a point. This alliance needed to be formed anyhow. Just for the sake of Asturia, if not for Fanelia. What they did to that country is beyond excuse." Van's jaw griped tightly.

"I think their ace is that new weapon with which they scorched Asturia. Somehow, I feel that there's more to it." Hitomi said more to herself than to Van.

"Have your visions told you anything new?" Van asked.

"No, although I had a very strange vision of Lady Celena."

"Lady Celena?" Van asked surprised.

"Yeah. Something horrible happened to her Van. She's dying, and somehow I have a feeling that it's related to Zaibach." Hitomi said.

"Celena? Conspire against us? No way. She got rid of her alternate personality Dilandau. She's completely against them." Van said firmly.

"All I'm telling you, is that I feel she's a part of the puzzle. Be on the watch when around her." Hitomi told him.

"I will, but now I have to go. The short recess we had for lunch is over. The council is meeting again." Van said and got up.

"There's much we don't know. Proceed with caution." Hitomi kissed him lightly.

"We'll be as careful as cats," Van kissed her back. He got up and headed for the war room.

"How ever am I going to tell him?" Hitomi wondered.

****

**~~~~**

That night, Hitomi was walking the corridors of the Castle. The council still had not adjourned, and she was anxious for news. She wished women would be allowed in, but since this was Gaea, not Earth, here war was considered man's business. As queen, Hitomi would have to oblige to the customs. She walked past the room where the meeting was in progress.

"United we stand!" she heard a cry from inside.

A few seconds later a bunch of men came out the door. The meeting **finally** adjourned. She continued walking, not wanting to seem extremely curious about the results, although she was about to bust with questions. 

Hitomi suddenly felt that feeling of sickness coming over her. She felt drowsy and found a place to sit down.

"I thought this was only supposed to happen in the morning," she mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Van came up behind her.

"Yeah, fine," Hitomi answered smiling. _"How am I ever going to tell him?"_ she wondered for the hundred time that day.

"You don't look so fine. Maybe we should take you to a physician." Van suggested.

"I'm fine Van, don't worry. Has the meeting adjourned?" she asked.

"Yeah. Can we talk about this tomorrow morning? I just want to free my mind for a little while," he said and kissed her.

"Sure," Hitomi agreed. The feeling in her stomach was growing. Hitomi anxiously looked around for a garbage can. There was none, and no washroom in sight. When she could hold it in no more, she ran and emptied her stomach behind a bush.

"Hitomi!" Van said running after her. "Hitomi, what happened?"

"Nothing Van, I'm fine now." she told him.

"Yeah right. We're going to a healer right now! You're not fine." He said looking worried.

"Yes I am, there's no need for a healer. I'll be fine. This night air will do me good." She said.

"No. I'm not taking any chances. I'll have a healer look at you this instant. Hitomi, I don't want you getting sick." Van told her.

"I appreciate you looking after me, but I think I know what's best for me. I'll be fine in a week or so. Don't worry." Hitomi smiled.

"A week or so? Hitomi, don't be hard headed. Come have a healer check you out." Van insisted.

"Ok, Van, I was hoping I could tell you this later, but, I guess you have a right to know." Hitomi sighed. "The reason why I'm sick is because I'm pregnant." She said flatly.

There was silence on Van's end. 

"I know this has come at a bad time but I want you to know that I still have to be with you on that battlefield...." Hitomi began.

"Ssshh," Van said and leaned over to kiss her passionately. "Don't say a word. Not now." he whispered to her, his eyes shining with sheer delight.

"So, you're not mad?" Hitomi asked.

"Mad? God no! Hitomi, I'm speechless. I.. I.. I'm sorry that we couldn't...."

"Sssh," Hitomi interrupted. "I'm as happy as you are, but this gives us one more reason to end this war sooner."

Van kissed her again. This was something he did not expect, a most wonderful surprise. He locked Hitomi in a protective embrace, and they continued their walk along the palace corridors. The moonlight shone brightly on the castle.

"Now let's see how the tides of Fate shall turn," said Eunice from her room. "Now that she's told him, all the cards are on the table. Zaibach, your move." she said in her raspy voice.


	12. Abduction

**Chapter 12 ~ Abduction**

Hitomi was watching the sunrise. It had been one week since they arrived in Fried. One week since the war council formed, one week since she was pregnant. Hitomi looked up into the reddish sun. It was early morning, the time when she felt most refreshed. She put her hand on her stomach. The sick feeling stopped. She was feeling normal again. Hitomi couldn't believe it was only 2 weeks since she came back to Gaea. So much had happened. A marriage, a new war, a baby. It was all going too fast. She would have never pictured it two weeks ago. Hitomi sighed and looked up into the purple sky. Night was giving in to day. It was this moment of limbo that Hitomi loved most about Gaea. She felt like she could achieve anything. It was never like this on Earth. Mornings were always so routine. Here on Gaea, they were magical.

"I wish we could end this war, once and forever." Hitomi whispered to the wind. 

This morning, Hitomi felt a strange feeling guarding her. It was caution, and excitement. She let her mind touch the skies, and soar free.

"What are you doing up?" she heard Van ask her from behind.

"Oh nothing. I was just admiring the sunrise," Hitomi said turning towards Van.

"Hmm, you're up very early these days," he observed and gave her a small kiss.

"I just feel I can't sleep. I have to get up with the sunrise. I don't know why, but I feel bad all day if I don't watch it." She told him.

"Well, just as long as you're not tired. You mustn't strain yourself during this period." Van said and hugged her protectively.

"Will you stop worrying? It's not that much of a big deal. It's not even been a month." Hitomi laughed. She never saw him so worried. Van was awfully cute when he was worried. Especially about her.

"Well, I just can't help it. I don't want you or the baby to get hurt." he said.

"Listen. I know up to where to push my limits. I won't take any risks. Especially now." Hitomi told him.

"Good, or else I'll have to lock you in the dungeon." Van teased and kissed her.

"Isn't this so magical? You wouldn't even guess that we're in the middle of a war. So peaceful." Hitomi whispered.

"I can see why you love the sunrise. It is truly magical." Van told her.

Hitomi closed her eyes. She let her conscience float above into the skies. 

__

"Come on, Van, lighten up, " she gave him a mental nudge.

__

"Hitomi? Is that you?" Van mentally asked.

__

"Yeah, amazing, we still have that link. Come on, let all your worries vanish. Come fly with me." she told him.

__

"Hitomi, we don't have time for this." Van insisted.

__

"Shh.. this is our moment. Our moment in limbo. Just pretend that nothing is wrong. Come fly with me Van," Hitomi said, and let her conscience fly into the skies.

Van took her advice. He let go of all his worries, and let his conscience soar along Hitomi's. 

They were like two sparks. Hers was golden, his was fiery. They chased each other through the puffy clouds. It was a sweet adrenaline rush. Van could feel Hitomi's life force. It was so strong and determined. She was so full of love, that Van let his love flow out to her. When they finally stopped soaring through the skies, he mentally felt Hitomi turn towards him. Van hugged her, and their sparks became one. Spiralling through the skies, his fiery nature enveloped her golden one. Words could not describe what was going on. They were one being. All masks thrown aside, the soul naked. No lies, the truth as it was. There were no secrets between them. Their memories were one, their love was one. It was a hot flame, burning in each of them. Here, in their universe, time seemed to melt, to just disappear. Love was the only thing that existed. No worries, and no pain. All of those were locked away, the key lost. 

Hitomi opened her eyes. White feathers were floating in the sky. Van, with his wings widely opened was hugging her. She thought back to the intense moment they shared. It was wonderful. Hitomi kissed Van, and he opened his eyes.

"What just happened?" he asked, surprised by his wings.

"I don't know, but it was, it was...." Hitomi was at a loss for words. All she could do was stare in Van's chocolate eyes. They were sparkling.

Van didn't say anything. He just kissed Hitomi, a long and passionate kiss. He silently cursed the war. All he wanted was to be with her. With his sweet, loveable Hitomi.

"Let's go down to breakfast," Hitomi said after a while.

"Sure, I guess you're eating for two right now," Van smiled.

"I'm not going to become some fat cow. I just happen to be hungry." she told him.

"And even if you will. You'll be my fat cow!" Van said lovingly.

"Well I won't become one." she stated.

Van and Hitomi went down to breakfast. There, the whole gang was eating a quiet breakfast.

"I see we're the last people to get up," Hitomi smiled as she sat down at the table.

"We were wondering when you were going to come down to breakfast." Merle told her with her mouthful.

"Van, we've got reports from our spies. Zaibach is going to attack Lowenia in a few hours." Allen told him.

"What? And you've waited this long to tell me? We must be there to protect it!" Van jumped up.

"Not so fast. I made preparations. The Crusade leaves after breakfast." Allen informed.

"What about reinforcements?" Van asked.

"Already there." Allen told him.

"Well, then I guess all it's missing is us," Hitomi said.

"What are we waiting for?" Merle asked. "Let's go!" she jumped from the table.

"Princess Astrid, can you sense something?" Hitomi said turning to the princess.

"Yes," she answered. "They are preparing for an attack. It's going to be a quick and very fiery attack. They plan on burning the whole capital, and heading for the energist mines." She told them.

"Well, then we shall have to protect the energist mines," Van said getting up.

Hitomi got up herself, and followed Van.

"Maybe it's best that you stay here," he suggested quietly.

"No Van, that vision said that we're strongest when together. Remember?" Hitomi pointed out.

"Yeah, come on. But you're not going out into the field. You're staying on the Crusade." Van told her.

"Ok, very well. I can still warn you if I get a premonition." 

"Come on. Our timing is essential," Allen told them.

Everybody, except Millerna Dryden and Prince Chid got on the ship. Hitomi waved good bye to them, and said a silent prayer for the supposed battle.

The Crusade took off, and set its course towards Lowenia."

****

~~~~

"Hey Merle, there you are," Gaddes said coming up behind the cat-woman.

"Gaddes, what do you want?" Merle asked him.

"Well, nothing in particular. Just to talk, and pass the time until we get to Lowenia." he answered.

"Oh, I see, Lord Van, and Allen are ignoring you, and you all of a sudden you decided to be nice to me." Merle said sarcastically.

"No, that's not it Merle. You can be so difficult to understand sometimes," Gaddes told her, and walked away. "This was all a big mistake," he muttered.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought you wanted to talk!" Merle called after him.

"Well, I thought you weren't in the mood." he said and turned around.

"I didn't say that. Come on, what's bothering you?" she asked.

"Well, this whole war. The seer came back from the Phantom Moon, and the war started a week after. It just strikes me as more than coincidence." Gaddes said sitting down.

"It's nothing **but** coincidence. Zaibach wanted to get back at Gaea for a long time. That was just the time it decided to do it. Hitomi has nothing to do with it. It's all just bad timing." Merle told him.

"How come you're always taking her side? I thought you didn't like her." Gaddes asked.

"She's my friend. And I do like her. It was just when she came to Gaea eight years ago that I was jealous of her, and was mean to Hitomi. Aside from Lord Van, she's the bestest friend I ever had. She taught me to believe in myself, and not to think of my being as inferior." Merle explained.

"I see she got you too." Gaddes mumbled.

"What do you mean 'got me'?" Merle asked confused.

"Well, everyone says that she's so great and all, and that she's a hero. I just don't see it. I can see that there's something special about her, but nothing out of the ordinary."

"Don't worry. Something will happen by the end of this war. Something that will make you understand why and how she stole the hearts of everyone on Gaea." Merle told him.

"I don't think so. Whenever I look at her, she seems to be off daydreaming or something. I just don't see why Lord Van refused to marry Princess Astrid." Gaddes confessed.

"He refused to marry her, because she wasn't the right person for him. He loved Hitomi for so many years. Astrid was just too proud and full of herself until Hitomi got here. Now I think she's acting a little more human, but not too much. She's still very proud." Merle observed.

"Yeah, but she's still of more royal rank than Hitomi." Gaddes stuck to his point.

"Ooh, you make me so mad!" Merle said infuriated. "Astrid and Hitomi can't compare. I don't think you'd see Astrid making a jump eight meters long over a pit two meters deep to save Van." 

"Like Hitomi did that!" Gaddes scoffed.

"She did. I saw it with my own eyes. All for Van, a stranger she met, that plunged her into a war for a world that wasn't hers." Merle said.

"I see. Well, you've turned totally defensive. I guess your jealousy is gone now." Gaddes observed.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Merle said thoughtfully. "I only think of Lord Van as a brother. I am intent on making my own future. One I control one I can live in. It's like Hitomi says, if I keep thinking I wish I were, or I want to, it will happen." Merle said dreamily.

"Hello? What have you done to old impulsive Merle?" Gaddes said shaking her.

"Nothing. It's just that she's grown up a little, and stop shaking me! You're hurting me!" Merle yelled forcing herself out of Gaddes' grip.

"Now there's the old you!" He said laughing at her sour face.

"If this was all for your sick pleasure, I want you to know it wasn't funny!" Merle said and left.

"Merle, come back. It was a joke. Come on Merle, stop acting mad at me." Gaddes called out to her.

"Who's acting?" Merle said and continued walking. She wasn't really mad at Gaddes, but she liked it when she teased him. Before she went to the other room, Merle turned around and made a face at him. Gaddes laughed.

****

~~~~

Hitomi looked out the window with worried eyes. They were going to enter Lowenia in a few minutes. Van told her that they would go and protect the energist mines, since soldiers were already protecting the capital city. Last time Hitomi had been in an energist mine was when she had that encounter with the snake, and Van got whipped because of her. She went over to the cargo bay to say a final good bye to Van.

"Hitomi, what are you doing here?" he asked when he saw her enter.

"Well, we're almost near the energist mines. I just came to bid you farewell, and to tell you to be careful out there."

"Thanks. Don't worry. I'll be careful," Van added when he saw her look at him oddly.

"Van, keep your visor down, and be prepared for surprises. I have a feeling we'll have a lot of them." she said.

Van nodded, and then stepped into Escaflowne. Hitomi waved him goodbye, and then went to take a seat against a window.

Lowenia's energist mines looked just like the ones she encountered eight years ago. Hitomi shivered. She didn't want to think of that ugly snake.

"There you are," she heard the raspy voice behind her.

"Priestess, I didn't know you were on board." Hitomi turned around to talk to that strange woman.

"Lady Celena asked me to be here. Apparently, she feels safer when I'm around." Eunice said.

"I have a feeling it's not you though," Hitomi smiled knowingly.

"Yes, you're right. Although I do help her channel her aura so she'll feel better." the priestess confirmed.

"What does the High Order exactly do?" Hitomi asked.

__

"Oh no, she's much brighter than I thought," Eunice thought. _"I must tell her, although it may alter fate. I cannot lie, that shall crumble all our plans." _"It just keeps track of history, and of the major discoveries here on Gaea," she said aloud.

"But you said it also has to do with sorcery. Does the High Order somehow deal with the channelling of auras, or the prediction of the future?" Hitomi asked.

__

"Damn her, she keeps touching all the major points. This may dilute our plans." Eunice thought.

She didn't have time to answer Hitomi's question thought, because the Zaibach attack started. Out of nowhere, Zaibach floating fortresses appeared. Hitomi was hit with a vision.

****

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was the red Guymelef, and it was looking for Van. Equipped with the new weapon, he cut his way through the soldiers protecting the mine, looking for Van. She saw him attack, but Escaflowne suddenly disappeared.

**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

******

The vision ended, leaving Hitomi unsatisfied.

__

"Van?" she asked mentally.

__

"Yeah, I'm here." he answered

__

"Watch out for the red Guymelef." she told him.

__

"Ok, got you." he said and closed the connection.

Hitomi sighed. That vision did not even tell her half the things she needed to know. It was just like bait, and she felt like the fish that just swallowed it.

"Visions have a way of doing that don't they?" Eunice asked.

"Huh?" Hitomi asked as if awakened from a dream.

"That vision left you unsatisfied didn't it?" Eunice asked.

"Yes. But wait. How did you know I was having a vision?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, I could see it by the way your body went limp. Like in a trance." the woman told her.

"Yes, I tend to do that. I seem to receive much better when I am completely relaxed." Hitomi confessed.

__

"I have averted her question. Phew, that was a close call," Eunice thought. "Look, our forces are winning," she said aloud.

"Where's Lady Celena?" Hitomi asked. "She should watch this."

"Lady Celena is out there on the battlefield. She is directing the ground attack group." Eunice informed Hitomi.

"I can't believe Allen would let her do something like that. Wouldn't that awaken the murderous personality of Dilandau?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, no, Celena forever locked Dilandau's personality out of her mind when she went to that sorcerer."

"I never knew that," Hitomi said. "I still can't believe Allen would let her do it though." 

"It was her wish. Allen does not oppose her wishes. The sisters told him it was best that way. Celena is very frail."

Hitomi was silent. She was watching the battlefield. Muffled cries were coming from outside. She grabbed her knees and watched anxiously for her premonition to take place.

Outside, it was a different matter. The cries of the fighting were deafening. The mechanical sounds of the guymelefs could be heard for miles. Well, the sounds of the guymelefs that could be seen anyway. Van was hunting the ones with stealth cloaks, using what Hitomi taught him a while ago. He had cut open about two dozen, when he spotted the red guymelef.

__

"There it is." He thought. "_That's the exact same guymelef Dillandau had eight years ago. How can it be? Dillandau is no more." _Van thought.

"Hey Van. There's the red guymelef!" Allen warned him.

"I know. I saw it. Who could it be piloting it?" Van asked.

"Let's just be on the watch for it." Allen said.

**

~~~~

**

The red guymelef was making his way through the crowd. The pilot laughed evilly. "There you are Van! I'll finally get my revenge!" he yelled maniacally.

"No! You shall keep your revenge in check for a while. You are there only on one mission. To bring Lady Celena back to me." a sharp voice was heard over the radio.

"But, you promised I could burn this wretched country." The pilot protested.

"I did no such thing, and unless you want me to disembody you, you better bring me Lady Celena!" the voice boomed.

"Yes sir," the pilot said and closed the radio. "But before I bring her to you, I must clear the place of all this garbage. It was so hard to find her with all of those guymelefs around I will say." He laughed again maniacally and made his way through the crowd.

**

~~~~

**

Van moved to intercept the guymelef. 

"Let's put an end to this!" he yelled.

"Gladly!" the pilot said and brought out his flame-thrower. Escaflowne jumped and the red guymelef missed. Unfortunately, Allen and Scherazade were right behind Van and Escaflowne. They were both scorched.

"Brother!" Celena screamed from down below.

Allen and his guymelef collapsed. Celena ran to the place where he collapsed, and helped him get out of his damaged suit.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Allen coughed convulsively. "My mecha is not though."

"You don't look too good yourself," Celena noted.

Just then, something huge picked her up. It was the red guymelef.

"Celena!" Allen screamed.

"I'll go get her!" Van told him.

The red guymelef shot up into the sky, heading for a nearby fortress. Van and Escaflowne were right on its tail.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Van!" The pilot screamed.

He activated his stealth cloak, and just like magic, all the fortresses disappeared. Van was left clueless.

"Celeeeennnnnaaaaa!!!!" Allen screamed from down below before he passed out.


	13. A Silent Plea for Help

**Chapter 13 ~ A Silent Plea for Help**

When Celena woke up, she found herself surrounded by darkness. She got up from the corner in which she woke up and tried to find her way around. She could see a dim light ahead of her, but nothing more. She took a few steps and bumped into some iron bars.

"I guess this is as far as the cell goes," she murmured.

Celena went back to the corner of the cell. She sat down, and hugged her knees. Terrible, terrible memories were flooding her.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"No, no, let me go! I... I hate the dark." she pleaded.

"You wanted me to help you? Didn't you?" she heard the sinister voice say.

"Yes, I want to get rid of my alternate personality."

"Then let me help you.... Celena. Let me exorcise it from you."

"Why the dark? Why the dark? I don't like the dark." she whimpered.

"It's necessary, now sit back and relax." the voice said, and injected her with some serum.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

Celena shivered. Just thinking back to those dark times was scaring her. She thought back to when she woke up. She remembered the feeling of weakness she attained. She could feel Dilandau's presence no longer, yet she was so weak. The sorcerer had exorcised him out of her. The rest was a blank. An absolute blank. Celena squinted in the darkness trying to get a better idea of where she was. She knew she was on a Zaibach floating fortress. That red guymelef brought her there. She remembered fainting, and then waking up in this cell.

"What are they going to do to me?" Celena wondered.

"More than you could ever imagine my pretty." a being contoured out of the shadows.

Celena gasped in shock. _"No, it can't be…"_ she thought.

"It can't be. You're, you're....." and she passed out from the shock.

"So frail now are we?" the man said. "I guess Lord Motaro will be pleased with this. It will help him transfer your energy into me." the man maniacally laughed and opened the cell door. He lifted Celena into his arms, and took her towards the dim patch of light.

In the laboratory of the floating fortress, a man in a dark cloak was looking over some papers.

"Hmm... so the power is locked away.... and I must...." he mumbled to himself.

The door opened, and the pilot stepped in.

"Dillandau. Have you brought her to me?" the man asked.

"Yes Lord Motaro. She's right here. Passed out from the shock." he said.

Motaro turned around. He was a big man, with a scar across his face, and snakeish eyes. He was holding a staff, and his dark cloak hung all around him. His dark hair hung down on his back.

"Lady Celena, we meet again. I didn't think I'd see you this soon. Now that the dragon and the seer have united, we have only a few more weeks until the power will forever be sealed. Put her on the table. We will get to her later." Motaro ordered.

"But Master! I need her energy now!" Dillandau protested.

"No. First she must bring me the owner of the Key. Then you may have her energy."

"I.. I... don't understand. I thought you wanted her only to merge her into my soul forever."

"No, you see, further examinations of the fate waves has indicated that in order for me to release and absorb the Power of Atlantis, I need the key that holds the mysterious tomb locked."

"So how will Celena help?" Dillandau asked.

"I know who has the pendant. I need her to be brought to me. Since I cannot infiltrate the palace of Fried, I will get Celena to do it for me."

"I thought you said she was mine!" Dillandau screamed.

"Silence!" Motaro yelled. "You will have her **after** I'm done with her. I need both of you. She, at the moment, will provide me with the means to get the power of Atlantis. You are not dying as fast as time is running out. You can wait." Motaro angrily yelled, his eyes flaming.

"Master, I am your humble servant." Dilandau said and bowed. He realised he had angered this powerful sorcerer. The last thing he wanted was to be trapped in that gentle body again.

"I must hypnotise her, and get her to obey my instructions, as well as fool that cursed telepah they have with them."

Celena started to come out of her faint. She saw some lights, and discovered that she was on a table. Not the same cell she had first awakened to though. She stood up, looking about the room bewildered. Her worst fear had come true.

"Master! She's up!" Dilandau pointed out.

"Oh, yeah... welcome to reality Lady Celena. Remember me?" Motaro asked facing her with an ominous smile.

"How could I forget? You're the only reason for my weakness these past three years." Celena said furiously.

"Now, how could you say that? I was your saviour. Is that how you treat your saviour?"

"You're not my saviour. You're a monster. Worse than Dornkirk! You used me to create that.. that.. monster!" Celena yelled pointing at Dilandau.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Dilandau jumped up, and his hand went immediately to his sword.

"Down. I shall handle this!' Motaro yelled. "Now Lady Celena, you are very confused. I did not create a monster. The only way to help you was by creating two people out of your personality." He said is the sweetest, gentlest voice.

"No. I don't believe you. There was another way. I know it." She said shaking her head in denial.

"No. There wasn't. The only way to get rid of Dilandau was to create two people." Motaro said and came closer to her.

Celena moved away. "Don't touch me!" she yelled. "You're a liar. A liar I tell you."

"My child, you're just so confused." Motaro said sweetly.

"No, no I am not. You've started this whole war because you want power. I know." Celena said.

Motaro closed the gap between them. He held Celena firmly in his arms. With his staff, he made a sign, and Celena stopped fidgeting.

"Get out!" he yelled at Dilandau.

Dilandau exited without question. He knew the ultimate power of the sorcerer. After all, he had freed him. He was now his new master. For the time being, that was. Thus, he obeyed his commands without question. Especially now that he had angered him.

After Dilandau left, Motaro picked up a syringe, full of some blue fluid. He inserted it in Celena's carotid artery. 

Celena could feel the cold spread through her veins, as the fluid spread into the essence of her being. She was so cold, yet it wasn't a cold she could bear. It was a dark and devious cold. Almost like something was turning her to ice, but she could not make a move. She was at the mercy of Motaro. All of a sudden, her eyes went blank. No pigment, no pupil. Just cold nothingness. 

Motaro proceeded into instructing her on what she should do pending her return to Freid. Celena just stood there dumbfounded.

At the end of his instructions, Motaro picked up another syringe with a red liquid in it. He injected this one into Celena's carotid artery. It broke the freeze, and she went limp.

"Dilandau, get in here!" he yelled.

"How can I help you, Master?" Dilandau asked.

"Take her to the borders of Freid. Make sure she's going to be found." Motaro said indicating Celena.

"Yes Master," Dilandau said, and picked up Celena. _"I shall have my revenge soon, for all that I have endured."_ he thought and left.


	14. Betrayed

**Chapter 14 ~ Betrayed**

**(Back in Freid)**

Hitomi came out of the infirmary looking very worried. Van was standing in front of the door.

"How is he?" Van asked.

"Burnt. Millerna says that he has burns all over his body." Hitomi told him.

"God damn it. I was supposed to be the one that was scorched. Not Allen." Van said running his hand to his raven hair.

"It's not your fault. You didn't see him behind you." Hitomi said wearily.

"Hitomi. You're so tired. Did you stay up all night watching Allen?" Van asked gently when he saw the dark patches under her eyes.

"Not all night." Hitomi said.

Van brushed his hand past her cheek. "I'm gone one night. Only one day and one night and you disobey my orders of going straight to bed." he said with a gentle strictness.

"Come on, Van. It's not that big of a deal. I had to. Allen was in deep shock." Hitomi reasoned.

"Well, whatever. You're going straight to bed right now." Van said and grabbed her hand.

"I can't! There's so much more to do." Hitomi protested yawning.

"It can wait." Van said and dragged her after him. Oddly enough, Hitomi stopped her protesting.

He tucked Hitomi into bed, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and watched her breathing get regular. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Van smiled. Somehow, watching Hitomi sleep relaxed him. Knowing that she was there, and was safe, meant everything to him. Now that she was pregnant, Van found her irradiating even more life. He could feel exhaustion overwhelm him, and his eyelids were getting heavier. He let himself drop on the bed beside Hitomi. "I'll just rest my eyes for a minute," he whispered to unseen shadows.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

__

"Hitomi! Where are you?" Van dreamt. He was in a strange looking garden

"Over here! Help me! It's getting closer! Vaaaannnn! Don't let it get meeeee!!!!!" he heard her scream.

Van was running through a maze. There was no way out. He was trapped, and Hitomi was calling out to him. She was so near, yet he could not reach her. He tried to sprout wings, but he couldn't. 

"Hitomi!" he yelled.

He could see her. Van ran, and ran, but the more he ran, the farther she became. Van could see two snake's eyes appearing in the background.

"You'll never reach her Van Fanel!" it said in a sadistic tone.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

Van woke up, in a cold sweat. He shifted over to the other side, but to his surprise, there was no Hitomi. He got up startled. 

"Hitomi? Where are you?" Van called out alarmed.

He ran out of the room, and through the corridors.

"Hitomi!" he called out.

"Van?" Hitomi's soft voice asked from behind him.

Van turned around. There she stood, as lovely as ever in her weird clothes. He ran to her and hugged her fiercely.

"Van, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked surprised by his odd behaviour. 

"You're ok," he whispered. "You didn't go anywhere." He said hugging and kissing her.

"Van. I'm right here, and no one's got me. I've been here the whole time. What's wrong?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh, nothing. I woke up, and you weren't there. I thought something had happened to you." he confessed.

Hitomi laughed. He's been so protective of her ever since she got pregnant. "Nothing happened to me. I woke up, and decided to let you get some more sleep. Van, you worry too much." she said running her hand through his hair.

"Sorry. It's just that I don't want anything to happen to you." He said kissing her lightly.

"Nothing will happen. Just because you wake up and I'm not there, doesn't mean that someone kidnapped me."

Van didn't say anything. She couldn't have known how real his dream seemed.

"I do know Van," Hitomi said out of the blue. "I love you." She added.

"I love you too. I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered.

"Come on, let's go check on Allen. Millerna told me he's awake." Hitomi suggested.

Van nodded. They walked to the infirmary. Inside, Allen lay on the bed. His arms and legs bandaged. From Hitomi's perspective, he looked like a mummy.

"Hey Allen, how are you feeling?" Hitomi asked.

"Ok. Van, did you find Celena?" he asked weakly.

"Allen... I'm sorry. I looked and looked. The flying fortresses just disappeared." Van said with regret in his eyes.

Hitomi could see tears forming in Allen's eyes. None of them were allowed to flow, but she could feel how his soul was breaking to pieces. 

"I...can't believe they want her back. Why can't they just leave her alone? She's innocent!" he yelled.

"Allen... I'm...I'm so sorry." Van whispered.

"I know you tried your best. Why must those villains torture me? They give her back to me, and then they take her away. Why?" Allen said his voice trembling with emotion.

"Allen, we'll get her back." Hitomi said and hugged him dearly. She could feel his pain. _"Poor Allen,"_ Hitomi thought.

Just then, Princess Astrid came in. 

"Sorry to bother you," she said "but I think you may want to see this."

Astrid stepped out of the way, and behind her, Celena appeared in the doorway. She looked a little bewildered, and you could see the dark patches under her eyes. Overall she looked like she hadn't been harmed, but no one could tell for sure. 

"Celena!" Van, Allen and Hitomi exclaimed in unison.

"Brother!" Celena cried, and ran into Allen's bandaged arms.

"Celena. You're back? How?" Allen asked.

"I escaped from the flying fortress." she lied.

Hitomi eyed Celena suspiciously. She knew it was hard to escape from that place. Celena seemed intact, yet there was a touch of darkness surrounding her moves. Like everything was diabolically planned. _"Hmm...."_ Hitomi thought. _"Something isn't right here. Something isn't right." _

She let Allen and his sister enjoy their reunion, and stepped out. She signalled Astrid to come with her.

"How did Celena return?" she asked the Ispano Princess.

"Some of our soldiers found her. She was unconscious. They brought her to the palace." Astrid responded.

"Did she say anything about her escape?" Hitomi asked.

"No. She said she was feeling very weak." 

"She certainly doesn't look very weak now. Can you sense anything?" Hitomi asked.

"No. I scanned her. She's perfectly normal. Nothing is wrong with her." Astrid told her.

"Impossible. They wouldn't abduct her without any reason. Are you sure?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes. I double checked. Nothing. Her brain waves are perfectly normal."

"Then maybe it's not something in the brain. Be careful around her." Hitomi warned.

She left Astrid and went in search of Merle.

"Hey Hitomi! Celena's back!" Merle screamed after her.

"Yeah I know. Hey Merle, have you noticed something strange about her?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, she quieter than usual. Heck, she's always been quiet, but now she's really silent. Must be the shock." Merle reasoned.

"Maybe. Thanks Merle," Hitomi said and ran off to the one person she that knew who could help her.

"Eunice? Eunice where are you?" Hitomi called out.

"Here, in the garden." The raspy voice called out.

"What are you doing here? It's full night." Hitomi asked.

"I'm meditating for your information." the woman told her.

"Celena's back. Did you know that?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes. I felt her presence return."

"Do you feel something wrong?" Hitomi asked.

__

"She's more perceptive than I thought." Eunice thought. _"Yet I must not interfere in the meddling of fate. I have no intention of ending up like Dornkirk." _"No. Not really." Eunice said.

"I think there's something wrong with her. She's changed." Hitomi observed.

__

"And how!" Eunice thought. _"Yet this must take place."_ "What makes you say that?" Eunice innocently asked.

"Well, just an inner feeling. I was hoping you might confirm it. You may help me identify what's wrong." Hitomi explained.

__

"Nope, can't help you there my queen." Eunice's conscience said. _"I have lived too long to risk my life in the meddling of fate. You may be trying to change this, but you can't. What was written a long time ago cannot be changed. You cannot oppose fate."_

"Nope, nothing wrong with her. She might be in a shock. That might make her seem a little weird." Eunice reasoned hoping to distract Hitomi from her original line of thought.

__

"Nice move Zaibach," Eunice thought. _"It's a hit below the belt, I did not expect. Celena is the perfect tool."_

"Thank you," Hitomi said and left.

**~~~~**

Walking the corridors of the castle, Celena thought back to her frightening experience. She could not afford to get caught again. Dilandau was a frightening figure. He was sadistic, and evil to the bone. She shuddered, thinking about her actually being him for so many years. A few seconds later, the instructions imprinted into her subconscious executed. Celena's peaceful look was replaced by an icy murderous glow.

**~~~~**

Hitomi left the garden unsatisfied with the answers she got from Eunice. She knew she wasn't crazy. There **was** something very wrong with Celena. Her pendant was glowing warmly. Hitomi went back inside the palace. She was pacing through the corridors, when a blossomed hanky covered her mouth and nose. Hitomi's muscles tensed up, as she prepared to throw her kidnapper on his or her back. Unfortunately, the sleeping potion took effect, and she went limp. The shadow caught her before she hit the floor.

"Not so tough now, my queen?" the shadow asked mockingly. She then picked up the sleeping Hitomi, and walked quietly out of the palace.

**~~~~**

Celena headed for the nearest docking bay. She picked the fastest ship docked there, and threw Hitomi inside. She then sat at the controls, and the ship took off in the night's sky.

"Hitomi!" Van screamed back at the palace. He ran out of the infirmary only to see the ship disappear in the air. "Nooo!!!" he yelled. "Hitomi!!!!!!!!!" There was nothing but silence in the air. Cold, deadly silence. Van's scream echoed throughout the castle, however, Hitomi was gone, and there was nothing he could do to prevent that. 


	15. Secrets Unveiled

**Chapter 15 ~ Secrets Unveiled**

Hitomi woke up in a damp room. Last thing she remembered was a blossomed hanky covering her mouth. _"It must have had some sort of sleeping potion on it."_ Hitomi reasoned. She stood up, and tried to figure out where she was. It seemed like a Zaibach floating fortress. Her stomach twisted into knots of fear. Hitomi placed her hand on her stomach. She hoped her baby wasn't affected by that sleeping potion. _"It's ok baby,"_ Hitomi thought_. "Mama's here. Don't worry."_ She walked around, and discovered that she wasn't alone in the cell. There was another person crumpled in a corner. Hitomi turned the person on its back, and gasped in shock when she discovered that it was Celena.

"Lady Celena, wake up." Hitomi said.

Celena stirred, but did not wake. Hitomi's mind was making connections. Celena had brought her here. There had been something wrong with her! Zaibach had possessed her, and now they threw her out, like garbage. _"Why did she bring me here though?"_ Hitomi asked herself. 

"Lady Celena!" Hitomi shook her hander.

All of a sudden, Celena opened her eyes. She moaned in pain.

"It's ok. Can you tell me what happened?" Hitomi asked.

"The dark! It's dark in here! Help me!" Celena cried.

"It's ok. You're not alone! I'm here!" Hitomi said giving the frightened woman a hug.

"No, they always come in the dark. It's horrible. Don't let them get me!" she screamed.

"Shhh." Hitomi said gently. She could see that Celena was frightened beyond words. Some horrible ordeal had made her so sensitive to the dark, that she was becoming hysteric. 

Celena screamed again. A piercing scream, full of fear.

"Shut up!" Hitomi said firmly. "They must not know we're awake."

Celena continued screaming, and Hitomi felt the need to shock her. She slapped Celena. Immediately, her piercing screams stopped. 

"I'm sorry. But get a hold of yourself. We must find a way out of here." Hitomi said thinking practically.

"No, there is no way. We're doomed." Celena said grabbing her hands. 

Just then, Hitomi's pendant began to glow.

**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**

Hitomi was hit with a vision. She saw Motaro inject the serum into Celena's carotid artery. He saw how he imprinted instructions into her subconscious. No telepath could detect them. Poor Celena had no choice. She was forced to do it. She was forced to betray them.

Then her vision shifted. She saw Celena five years before. A frightened woman, desperately wanting to get rid of her haunting alternate personality. That man (Hitomi didn't know his name, but it was Motaro) offered her an escape. Celena took it, only she didn't know it was a dooming escape. That man, was the newly installed emperor of the Zaibach empire. Following Dornkirk's example, he wanted the Power of Atlantis. The escape he offered her was a pathway to hell. When he "exorcised" Dilandau out of Celena, he created a body for that diabolic Satanist. The Emperor wanted a blood-thirsty killer. He took part of Celena's aura, and gave it to Dilandau. Only he didn't expect the consequences. If the aura of a person was split in half, it consumed, until it was united with its other half. Both Celena and Dilandau were dying. They needed to merge into one person again so that one of them will survive.

**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**

The vision ended. It all made sense now. The new Zaibach Emperor, wanted the Power of Atlantis. Somehow, Hitomi knew he didn't want to use it in the same manner Dornkirk did. This man was pure evil. He wanted something more out of it. Why did they want her and Van? That part was still unclear to Hitomi.

****

**~~~~**

Back in Freid...... (a few hours before)

Van saw the ship disappear in the night's air. He knew who was aboard. Hitomi, and Celena. He hurried to the Crusade. Van virtually burst through the door.

"Lord Van!" Merle screamed after him. She had heard him scream after the ship. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hitomi. Zaibach controlled Celena. That b!t#%h took Hitomi!" Van yelled. He knew something would happen. Dreams didn't lie. He just didn't expect it to happen so fast.

"So where are you going now?" Merle asked.

"After them. If they as much as harm a hair on Hitomi's body I swear I'll be their ticket straight to hell." Van said hotly.

"I'm coming with you, Lord Van." Merle said.

"No. You must stay here. I'll go get Hitomi alone. We mustn't weaken our forces. Don't announce anyone. If people notice, tell them, but otherwise keep it a secret. The soldiers must still think we're winning, and that everything is all right." Van instructed and jumped into Escaflowne.

"Be careful Lord Van!" Merle called out.

Van didn't say anything. He transformed Escaflowne into a dragon, and headed in the direction where he saw the ship disappear.

__

"Hitomi, I'm so sorry. I should have never let you out of my reach. God, Hitomi, I can't believe this. It's happening all over again. I won't let them harm you. Just hold on. I'm coming." Van thought.

**~~~~**

(Back on the flying fortress)

"Oh no, what have I done?" Celena whispered in awe, remembering all that happened.

"It's not your fault. It's those Zaibach killers that made you do it." Hitomi said.

"Queen Hitomi. How dare you speak so badly of us?" a diabolic voice sounded.

Celena shivered, knowing whom the voice belonged to.

"It is merely the truth. After all, you would not dare treat a queen and a lady in these conditions," Hitomi innocently reasoned.

Blinding lights came on. Hitomi and Celena had to shield their eyes for a few moments. The light was shocking after the pitch darkness.

When the shock passed, Hitomi removed her hands from her eyes. She found herself in a dirty dungeon. In front of their cell stood the diabolical face that haunted her dreams even now. Dilandau. She could see his narrow snake eyes, and Hitomi felt Celena tense up. Hitomi felt the need to stand up.

"Why did you bring me here, Dilandau?" she asked.

"It is not I that brought you here. If I'd have got my way you'd be ashes. It is my master that wishes to speak with you." Dilandau said with a deadly grin.

"I know you not to have a master, Dilandau." Hitomi said trying to arouse his anger.

"I do not. I am merely showing my gratitude towards the person that freed me from her." he said and pointed to Celena. He then opened the cell. "Come on. Lord Motaro does not like it when we are late," he said and motioned them to get up.

Hitomi went first. She could see by the way Celena clung to her, that the poor creature was absolutely terrified of Dilandau. Hitomi continued her inquiry.

"And your never want to be late when your master calls you," she stated.

"No. He is very particular about moments, and time wasted," Dilandau said with a growl.

"You're his faithful doggy. Always at his beck and call. Always ready to do his bidding. What does he give you for it?" Hitomi asked sarcastically trying to get his anger to get the best of him.

"I am not his faithful servant. I told you, I am merely expressing my gratitude." Dilandau yelled.

"Gratitude? Killers don't have that. You surprise me. I think you're waiting for the moment when you can stab him in the back," Hitomi chuckled.

"You wench! How dare you speak such words to me!" Dilandau said and prepared to strike her. 

Hitomi braced herself for the impact. She didn't want to show him she could fight just yet. Luckily, the blow never came. It was like Dilandau's hand was frozen in the air.

"Speak one more word, and I shall not be so merciful," he said and grabbed her neck.

Hitomi winced in pain_. "Hmm, he would have struck me if something didn't stop him. I have a feeling his master is quite strong, and gave him orders not to touch me. Dilandau is afraid. This killer has found his match."_ She thought. Hitomi was silent for the rest of the journey. She had found out enough. _"Van!" _Hitomi tried to contact him with her mind.

__

"Yes. Hitomi, is this you?" she heard Van say mentally.

__

"It's me. Listen. I'm in a Zaibach floating fortress. They're taking me to see the Emperor, a certain Lord Motaro." she told him.

__

"Hitomi, are you ok? Is the baby ok? Did they harm you?" Van asked worried.

__

"No. We're fine. All three of us. I'll explain to you Celena's story later, but right now, hurry. I don't know what this man wants from me. All I know is that he wants the Power of Atlantis. I'm going to stall for time. Hurry." Hitomi told him.

__

"Be careful. Don't take any risks." Van said.

__

"I will. One more thing. Don't try to contact me. He might be a telepath, in which case we better not reveal our link. Whatever happens, I'll call out to you." Hitomi stressed.

__

"Ok. Before you go though, I love you Hitomi, keep yourself in one piece," Van told her.

__

"I love you too. Take care, and hurry." 

Hitomi closed the link. She knew Van would come for her. He did eight years ago, and he would today. She knew he could feel her presence, and since she couldn't tell him where she was, there was nothing more to say. Hitomi concentrated on the walk through to corridors. Soon they came to some big doors. Dillandau grabbed her hair and pushed her inside.

**~~~~**

(in the air)

__

"Hold on Hitomi. I'm coming," Van thought as Escaflowne sliced the air.

**~~~~**

Dilandau pushed Hitomi into a huge laboratory. An inner instinct told her to hide the pendant. She quickly tucked it under her shirt. She noticed a shadow working in a far corner. He had his back turned on them. Hitomi could feel Celena shiver. She hated to imagine what the poor woman was going through. She had been in his presence three times already.

"Lord Motaro. I have brought them to you." Dilandau announced.

"Yes, yes I know," the man said and turned around.

A cold shiver ran up Hitomi's spine. She could feel darkness irradiate from this man. A very frightening, cold darkness. She could sense that he had some hidden plans, that involved more than the fate of Gaea. He was a power hungry sorcerer, and Hitomi shivered at the destructive feelings roaming inside him. 

"Welcome, Lady Hitomi." He said, not using her title as queen. Hitomi guessed he wanted to insult her. _"What a fool,"_ she thought.

"What do you want with me?" Hitomi boldly asked.

"I see you don't waste any time. Hello Celena, do you remember me?" he asked.

"How could I forget you? After all the vile things you did. How could I ever bring myself to forget?" Celena asked, pure hate echoing in her words.

"My dear, you continue to be confused." Motaro said getting closer.

"Leave her alone!" Hitomi jumped in front of Celena. "Just for once leave her out of your cruel games."

"Quite a martyr, _Queen _Hitomi. How can you be so defensive when she's the one that betrayed your little alliance? The one that brought you here to me?" Motaro asked.

"She's innocent. She's been innocent her whole life. It's you, and Dornkirk that got her caught up in your games for power. She didn't betray our alliance. You forced her to. You're the one that has been causing her pain." Hitomi stated.

"I did not cause her any pain. She came to me willingly. She wanted to get rid of her alternate personality." Motaro explained.

"Celena might have done that, but she certainly did not ask you to create that cold killer. You did that on your own!" Hitomi defiantly argued, pointing at Dilandau. 

"Hitomi, how little you understand, and how fast you jump to conclusions. Was I supposed to let this precious killing machine get wasted when I could use him for so much more?" Motaro asked smiling viciously.

"It wasn't right. You stole a part of Celena."

"But she didn't want it any more. I simply recycled."

"Then how come she is dying? You stole her aura. You gave part of her to that monster." Hitomi argued hotly.

"I told you to shut up!" Dilandau yelled jumping from his seat. "You are a prisoner here! You have to right to speak that way!" he charged at her.

"No!" Motaro yelled. "You shall not crush my key to power, with your killer instincts." Motaro boomed. He made another mystic sign with his staff, and Dilandau crumbled at his feet. "Useless insect," he said kicking him.

Hitomi moved away from Celena. She now saw the magnitude of Motaro's power. He was indeed a sorcerer. _"I wonder what else he can do." _She thought.

Silence engulfed the room, as Motaro was looking thorough his journals. Hitomi said nothing, but continued to observe the strange man. She looked at his clothes, and somehow, she saw some familiar traits. She had seen similar clothing before. Then it dawned on her. Eunice! She had similar signs on her clothing.

"You're... you're from the High Order!" Hitomi exclaimed breaking the silence.

"Very observant!" Motaro exclaimed turning around. "Except I don't belong with them any more. They're just puny figures too afraid to act, or do anything, in fear of changing fate. Those cretins lived too long, and are merely afraid for their lives." Motaro continued in disgust.

"But you're different. You're power hungry. You don't want to run away from fate. You want to control it." Hitomi stated, finally seeing through his veil of twisted plots. 

"Precisely, only I want more. Much more. To control fate is nothing. That's what the Atlanteeans were doing. I want to be able to create it. To create evens that cannot be changed." he laughed diabolically.

"You're a monster! That's impossible! No one creates fate!" Hitomi cried out.

"Monster is such a hash word. I prefer to think of myself as, that being known on Earth as God." he chuckled.

"You're sick! You're a sick and twisted b@$!@rd!" Celena screamed out for the first time interfering in the conversation.

"Shut up!" Motaro yelled, and with another sign of his staff, he made her crumble to the floor like Dilandau. 

"For someone who passes themselves off as God, you sure can't handle the truth," Hitomi observed.

"It's only you and me now, Queen Hitomi." Motaro said ignoring her stab.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I don't want anything from you in particular. I only want a few things you have," Motaro said ominously.

"Why don't you go to your High Order friends. I'm sure they'll be glad to help you." Hitomi sarcastically muttered.

"The High Order! Ha! They wouldn't be able to help a drowning man. They do not have the key to unlocking the real power of Atlantis."

"That power is gone. Van and I destroyed it eight years ago. When we destroyed Dornkirk." Hitomi said victoriously. 

"You only destroyed its power to create the future. The real Power of Atlantis allows you to create fate. It has been locked away by a civilisation older even than the Atlanteeans. The key to unlocking it passed on to the Atlanteeans. When they died, they key was passed on to their descendants." Motaro explained. 

"How does that involve me?" Hitomi asked.

"You, are one of those descendants, and you have the key." Motaro boomed.

"You're mad. I have no key." Hitomi laughed in his face.

"You do. I can feel it. You have the key. Its aura is protecting you."

"You're a delusional fool. I have no key. Nothing. I am not a descendant of Atlantis." Hitomi told him.

Motaro's patience was wearing thin. A frightening scowl crossed his face. Hitomi took a step back. She certainly didn't want to anger him. Maybe she could keep him talking.

"Give it to me now!" he yelled, his sinister voice seeming to echo from the darkest corners of the room.

"Give you what? I don't have it!" Hitomi told him. _"Van! Hurry,"_ she thought. _"I can't stall for more time!" _

**~~~~**

__

"Hold on Hitomi! I'm almost there!" Van told her mentally. Although he was in a dead zone, he knew that Hitomi was close by. He could feel their connection getting stronger. Van focused his thoughts. _"Got you!" _he thought as he discovered the invisible fortress.

**~~~~**

"You little wench! You were only stalling for time!" Motaro yelled as he felt the connection establish between Van and Hitomi. "Give me the key now!" he tried to grab her.

"I don't have your key!" Hitomi said escaping him.

Unfortunately, she did not escape his forceful blow. Motaro's hand slapped her across the face, sending her sliding across the floor.

"No more time to play games little girl! Give me the key!" He prepared to strike her again, when Van and Escaflowne ripped a hole through the fortress. Van jumped down in front of Hitomi.

"Van!" she said happily.

"How dare you hit defenceless women?" Van yelled full of rage.

"Ah, and here comes the protective husband!" Motaro said sarcastically.

"Van no!" Hitomi screamed. It was too late. Van was preparing to strike Motaro.

With only a tip of his staff, Motaro sent Van flying across the room. Hitomi scurried over to where he lay.

"Van," she said. "Come on. He's too strong to fight here on his own turf. Let's make a run for it while we can." Hitomi helped him get up. She grabbed the unconscious Celena, and got onto Escaflowne. Surprisingly, Motaro didn't try to stop them, or call for his guards. In the rush of events, no one took that in consideration. 

Van and Hitomi took off in the late day's sun. Van was holding Hitomi tightly, and Hitomi let herself pass out from the stress and the extreme feeling of tiredness that enveloped her.

"This isn't over yet!" said Motaro watching them get away with his yellow snake-like eyes. Behind his calm features, a void of anger and darkness was only getting bigger. _"Perfectly orchestrated."_ He thought and turned back to his journals.


	16. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 16 ~ The Calm Before The Storm**

Millerna came out of the infirmary. As soon as he saw her, Van got up from the cold hallway in which he had spent his night. They had safely returned to Freid. Celena was all right, but Hitomi had not woken up from her faint. Van was extremely worried. It was almost sunrise, and she still hadn't awakened. Van silently cursed, and hoped she was ok. Millerna hadn't come out of the infirmary once until now. 

"How is she?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"Don't worry Van. Hitomi is all right. She passed out from the shock and the pressure of the events." Millerna told him smiling.

"Thank goodness. I was afraid that monster hurt her or something." Van said looking relieved.

"Umm, Van, there's something you need to know." Millerna said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Van asked.

"Hitomi's pregnant, and I would recommend no more adventures for her. She's in a delicate condition, and should be more careful." Millerna told him, unaware of the fact Van already knew. (they decided to keep the news for themselves until the war ended)

"Yes, I know she is, and I've told her to be careful, only she wouldn't listen to me." Van responded. "Now that you say she should rest, I'll make sure she will."

"How long were you planning on keeping this from us?" Millerna asked surprised.

"Just until the war ended. Hitomi didn't want to be shielded just for that. She promised me she'll take it easy. It teaches me not to ever listen to her." Van smiled.

"Well, she's perfectly healthy, and the baby wasn't affected by any of this, but I was only saying. She wouldn't want to miscarry, just jumping into the heat of things like that." Millerna informed him.

"I'll tell her." Van agreed. "Can I go see her now?" he asked eager to check for himself that Hitomi was all right.

"Yeah. She's sleeping, but you can go in and see her." Millerna said and walked away. 

"Hey, Millerna? Thank you for wasting your night on this. I know Dryden needs you too." Van said before he gently opened the door.

"It's ok. Hitomi's my friend. It was no trouble. Plus, Dryden is recovering nicely." Millerna smiled, seeing Van's anxiousness to be with Hitomi.

Van gently opened the door and stepped in. It was almost dawn. They had made it back to Freid a few hours before, with both Celena and Hitomi unconscious. They had to escape a few Zaibach guymelefs, but it was no trouble. He was glad they made it back safely, and Hitomi was in one piece. The early rays of sunshine were peaking through the window, and resting of Hitomi's sleeping features. Van smiled. She looked absolutely angelic. Van thought of how he almost lost her again. His jaw clenched. He'll not make that mistake again. Next time, he'll know better. 

"Hmm, what do you see in me when you watch me sleep?" Hitomi asked.

"You're awake?" Van asked surprised.

"Yeah, I just saw you standing there and I didn't want to disturb you." she smiled.

"You should be sleeping." Van told her.

"Can't. I told you. I have to be up with the sunrise. I don't know why." Hitomi said getting out of bed.

"You should lay down. You've been through a lot." Van insisted.

"No, come on, I want to see the sunrise." Hitomi told him and walked out. She went out into the garden.

Van followed her.

"So this is it. This is the calm before the storm." Hitomi whispered.

Van noticed the red mark on Hitomi's cheek. It was actually turning blue.

"When did you get this?" he asked, brushing his hand past it.

"That's a present from Lord Motaro, when I didn't want to give him the Key to the Power of Atlantis." Hitomi said and winced.

"That @$$hole. I'll get him for this. I thought he was only preparing to strike you when I came in. " Van muttered.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Hitomi told him, and snuggled into him.

"No, you're not going out on that battlefield anymore. Millerna said you must take it easy." Van told her firmly, embracing her.

"Van, the baby is fine. I'm fine. Plus, there's no battle. I know how we need to end this." Hitomi told him.

"I don't care. I'll lock you in the dungeon if I have to, but you're not risking loosing your life again." he said fiercely.

"I didn't choose to go to Motaro you know. It just happened that I went. I'm glad I did though, or else I could have never figured out how we could end this," Hitomi said softly, kissing him.

"Yeah, but look what you got for it," Van said kissing her bruised cheek.

"It's only a bruise. It'll go away. It won't leave a scar. I've had worse," Hitomi said softly.

"Still, no one should dare treat you this way. If I ever meet Motaro, I'm going to snap him into two pieces. He has a reserved ticket on the boat to hell. First class, a Van Fanel reservation." Van hugged her. God, he never wanted to let her go. He swore never to let anything hurt her again.

"We must talk," Hitomi began. "I know what Motaro wants from us." Hitomi told him.

"What's that?" Van asked.

"It's the Key to unlocking the REAL Power of Atlantis."

"We destroyed that a long time ago." Van observed.

"Apparently, we only destroyed its power to predict the future. Motaro told me that the real power of Atlantis allows you to create fate. We never seem to get a break. First Dornkirk, who wanted to alter fate, and now this maniac who wants to create it." Hitomi laughed.

"We mustn't let him get his hands on that." Van agreed.

"He can't. In order to unlock it, he needs some sort of key. Apparently, he thinks I have it. That's why he hit me. Because I wouldn't want to give it to him." Hitomi explained.

"Do you even know what it is?" he asked.

"Well, the only thing that was associated with the power of Atlantis last time, was my pendant, I'm guessing that must be it." Hitomi concluded.

"So what do we do now?"

"We go talk to one of his friends," Hitomi said getting up.

"Where are you going?" 

"To talk to Priestess Eunice. She has some explaining to do." Hitomi told him.

"You want to talk to me? What for my queen?" the raspy voice sounded behind them.

"You," Hitomi said turning around. "You have some serious explaining to do." she told her.

"I am but a mere priestess," the woman argued.

"Then how do you explain that Motaro is part of you High Order cult?" Hitomi challenged her.

"That, is a long story, I am not allowed to tell." Eunice said.

"You witch, you sit down right here and give us the answers we are looking for," Van threatened.

"That would be meddling with fate sire, I'm afraid I cannot do that." 

"Hmm, Motaro sure was right about you High Order people. So afraid to meddle with fate. Well let me tell you something. There is no such thing as fate. We make our own destiny." Hitomi told her.

"No. What was written ages ago, is what will happen. No one can change fate." Eunice said.

"I don't believe that. So you better sit down and tell us how Motaro was part of the High Order." Hitomi ordered.

"You do this at your own risk," Eunice warned.

"As I said, I don't believe in fate. Go on." Hitomi encouraged.

"Very well. The High Order keeps the ancient secrets of Gaea. It also governs the secrets behind the Power of Atlantis. We meddle in sorcery, and any other ways that might be useful in predicting certain events that might lead to this world's destruction." Eunice began "It is true that we are afraid of fate, because we know the fate of the Atlanteeans. However, we try to read into the future, so we know what to expect, and how to work around certain major events, without actually changing fate. We are about 300. Not many, but considering most of us are 500-1000 years old, we feel it is enough."

"That's impossible, no one can live that long." Van said.

"You're wrong again. We are a mixed remain of Atlanteean blood. We once used to belong with the Atlanteeans, but when they were consumed by their hunger for power, we fled. It is true that most of us have some Atlanteean blood in our veins, but it is mostly Draconian and plain human blood that flows through our veins. This is enough, and through sorcery it keeps us alive for 500-1000 years." Eunice continued.

"Draconian blood? Does that mean you have wings?" Hitomi asked.

"No, we cannot fly like this young king. The percentage of Draconian blood in our bloodline is small. We're mostly involved in sorcery. Motaro, was one of the 12, on our elderly council. While he belonged to our group, Motaro was a strong magician. I only suspect his powers to have grown. He's probably unstoppable at the moment. However, he has a flaw. He is power hungry. He wants the Power of Atlantis so he can remodel the universe in his own image. He has become corrupt, and you, the last true descendants of Atlantis must stop him." Eunice ended.

"Us? Descendants of Atlantis? How?" Hitomi asked.

"Well you, your grandmother is half Atlanteean. There is still some trace of Atlantic blood left on Earth. Lord Van, is half Atlanteean through his mother who was also half Atlanteean. Through the ages, we discovered that if the quantity of Atlanteean blood you have in your veins exceeds half, you posses their powers completely. In conclusion, you are descendants of Atlantis." Eunice informed them.

"Very well. What do we need to do?" Van asked.

"That I cannot tell you. Although, you should know enough by now to figure it out yourself."

"One more thing. Is my pendant the key Motaro wanted?" Hitomi asked the weird woman.

"Yes," she said and departed. Her task was now complete. She had set things is motion. Smiling with a secretive smile, she retreated. Her ship was waiting in the forest. The rest was just a chain of events. All it needed now was a little thought. _"Good luck," _she wished them silently. Not even her, the leader of the ancient 12 could know the outcome of this. The waves of fate closed to her. This was another test Gaea must face alone.

Van and Hitomi watched the weird woman disappear. They had what they needed. Confirmation.

"Come on, we must go to the Mystic Valley. I have a feeling that's where out answers lie," Hitomi told Van.

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's take the Crusade and go, but you're staying here." he told her.

"Van, we're the last descendants of Atlantis. Enough is enough. You can protect me best if I'm with you," Hitomi argued hotly.

Van just nodded. The vision Hitomi had shared with him was still lurking in the back of his mind.

"Let's go tell the others," he said.

**

~~~~

**

"Excellent!" Motaro laughed from his flying fortress. "My plan is working out marvelously. All I have to do now, is wait for them to open the gate, and I could just follow. That fool Eunice, I warned her not to get involved. She just made my job a whole lot easier," he laughed, with his grotesque laugh.

"Master? Then we get to burn Gaea?" Dilandau asked from behind him.

"Yes, all the pieces are in place. I shall finally have the power. Nothing can stand in my way!" Motaro roared with laughter.

Little did he know that the waves of fate wavered behind him. Nothing was ever written in stone.


	17. Doubt, Worries and the Return to the Mys...

**Chapter 17 ~ Doubts, Worries and a return to the Mystic Valley**

Van and Hitomi boarded the Crusade. 

"I have an announcement to make," Van said. "We are going to put an end to this war. It's a risky plan. All the people that don't want to go, and feel they don't want to put their lives on the line can leave now." Van told the whole crew.

"Lord Van, who do you think we are? We've been through too much to abandon you now. We're all going, is that right you guys?" the first mate asked.

"Yeah! We're not letting you take all the credit!" the other shipmen laughed.

Van smiled. They could do this. He was certain of it. Motaro was going down! 

"Hey, this is my ship, are you trying to cause a mutiny?" Allen asked joyously coming up behind them.

"No, only we need to go stop the war. I was giving them a choice," Van explained.

"I see. Now let's get going," Allen told them.

"Allen, are you sure about this?" Hitomi asked, knowing he was still recovering from his accident.

"You're not going anywhere without me." Allen told them.

"Brother, do not forget about me," Celena said coming up to him.

"Sis, are you sure you're up to this?" Allen asked.

"Yes, I have to confront my fears." Celena said quietly.

"I hope you're not forgetting about us!" Merle and Gaddes said in unison.

"No, no, how could we forget about you?" Hitomi asked.

"Good, I'm glad, now let's go." Merle jumped. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going back to the Mystic Valley." Hitomi informed them.

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Because that is where we will find the Power of Atlantis." Van told him.

"We must unlock it before Motaro gets to it." Hitomi finished.

"Motaro? Who's Motaro?" Gaddes asked.

"Motaro is the newly installed emperor of Zaibach. It's a long story, come on, we'll fill you in." Hitomi told everyone.

They all went into the mess hall, after setting the course for the Mystic Valley.

"How can we be sure it's still there? After all it disappeared eight years ago," Merle observed.

"It's there," Hitomi told her. "Eight years ago Van only got us out of it. The Mystic Valley is in the same place as before," she assured them all.

"So, you were going to tell us about this Motaro person," Gaddes began.

"Yes. Motaro is the new emperor of Zaibach. He wants the true power of Atlantis, which is to turn wishes into fate. He wants to remodel the whole universe in his own image. He's a monster." Hitomi briefly told them.

She then proceeded on explaining in detail her encounter with him, although she let out the part where he slapped her. Everyone was in awe. They could not believe it was happening again.

"And so, the only place where I think that we shall be able to get a clue on where to find this locked power, is the Mystic Valley. After all, it was the final resting place for the Atlanteeans." Hitomi concluded.

"Well, we'll just have to find out now won't we?" Merle asked. "If any one can do it, it's the two of you," she said pointing to Hitomi and Van.

Everyone scattered about, each with their own questions. Hitomi felt the need to go to the cargo area, where Escaflowne was. Somehow, she felt herself drawn to that place. As she got closer and closer to the mecha, Hitomi felt the pendant grow brighter and brighter. Hitomi closed her eyes, letting that mystical light engulf her.

**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**

"Hitomi, it's nice to see you again," a woman's voice sounded behind her.

Hitomi opened her eyes, and found herself to be in a completely blank place. It was surrounded with light. Varie stood behind her.

"Varie, what's wrong now? I haven't used the power of my wishes," Hitomi said remembering her last encounter.

"Yes, I know. I brought you here to tell you to believe in your powers, and to let your soul guide you. What you are about to experience defies all logic. You must let your soul guide your being." Varie told her.

"Yes, I know, I can feel it too. I can somehow feel the power call out to me." Hitomi said.

"Yes, it's a calling only a true descendant can feel. All you need to do is listen to it."

"What about Motaro? I can feel he's on our trail." Hitomi asked.

"Motaro will get what he deserves, don't worry, fate has a way of paying everyone back. The only reason he wanted the key was because he could not hear the call of the power. He is blind without it, though still dangerous." Varie told her.

"Thank you Varie, " Hitomi said not knowing what else to ask.

"You're welcome. I will always be with you Hitomi. Take care of my son, and my grandchildren. The power of your love is the greatest bond of all. Although my son might be stubborn sometimes, he loves you very much. Never forget that." Varie said.

"I won't, because I love him equally as much," Hitomi said.

"I know, take care," Varie told her.

**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**

"Hitomi! Hitomi wake up!" Van said shaking her.

"Hmm? What?" Hitomi asked as awakened from a dream.

"You, I found you on the floor beside Escaflowne, are you ok?" Van asked.

"Yes, perfectly fine. I was speaking to Varie," Hitomi said.

"Oh, what did she have to say?" Van asked.

"She told me to believe in our love." Hitomi told him.

**

~~~~

**

"Hey Merle, am I the only one that is worried about this?" Gaddes asked the cat woman.

"No, I don't like it either, but it's Hitomi's wish." Merle said gloomily.

"What if this Power of Atlantis proves to destroy the whole planet?" Gaddes asked.

"It won't. Hitomi won't let it. She'd rather die than let the power destroy the planet." Merle said confidently.

"I'm not so sure, I mean after all, she was captured by that Motaro person. What if he erased her memory like he did with Celena?" Gaddes asked.

"It's a possibility, but I don't think so. Somehow, Van would know if Hitomi isn't the same." Merle told him.

"I don't like it. Not one bit. A lot of people are going to get hurt." Gaddes stated.

"Not if we can prevent this impeding event. Don't worry, everything will be all right," Merle said confidently.

"I just don't want others to get hurt." Gaddes said. "I just don't want you to get hurt," he whispered under his breath. Quickly after saying that Gaddes got up and left.

"Gaddes, wait! Come back!" Merle called after him.

Gaddes didn't turn around. He just kept on walking, his cheeks hot and red.

Merle was speechless. Did she hear him right? Or did she imagine it. Merle sighed herself. It was something she thought about, but never dared hope, or was she over reacting?

****

**

~~~~

**

Allen was watching the scenery slowly change. He could feel slight pain from his burns, but it wasn't so bad. It had been nearly a week since he got burned. To be more precise, it had been four days. Somehow, his wounds healed. It could have been Millerna's medicines, but he could remember distinctly that it had been someone else who had nursed his wounds. It couldn't have been Hitomi, and through his blurred memory, Allen guessed it had been Princess Astrid. Somehow she must have tapped into his mind and helped him recover faster. Allen sighed, removing a lock of blond hair from his face. So much had happened since Hitomi got back. In a little less than a month, Gaea was plunged into war again, and this time, it wasn't he who would be her protector. Hitomi had chosen. It was Van whom she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Allen never really got a chance to examine the feelings he had for Hitomi. All he knew was that she made him feel calm and safe. But was that love? Allen doubted it more and more by the second. At one point in time, he had felt love. However, it was denied to him. Why did Marlene have to die? Allen wondered. He had truly loved her, but now she left him, and he was denied his son. Marlene, Allen thought. I miss you so.

"We all miss someone," he heard a soft voice behind him.

Allen turned around to face Princess Astrid.

"Don't you know that you shouldn't be invading people's privacy?" Allen asked smiling.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. The feelings coming from you were too strong." she said and turned around to leave.

"Don't go," Allen stammered. "I wanted to thank you for nursing my wounds when I was injured." Allen told her.

"It was no problem. I wanted to be of help. Plus, you were seriously wounded." she said stopping in the doorway.

"Nevertheless, you helped make me better. Thank you Princess," Allen bowed.

"No need to bow. I was glad to do it." Astrid smiled.

"So, do you think we will succeed in stopping the war?" Allen asked.

"Fate has a way of working out," Astrid smiled again, only this time it was a melancholic smile.

Allen looked at her face, and saw that she was far away, deep in thought. Right there and then Princess Astrid looked very beautiful. Almost like you could see all the way to her soul.

"Princess, we've all been hurt by life, but just because things don't work out in the first place, doesn't mean we have to stop trying. You're beautiful when you smile, and maybe you should do it more often," Allen whispered in her ear and left.

He walked away, throwing a quick glance at the princess. She looked eerie like standing in the doorway, with light outlining her figure. Allen could see that his words shocked her. He left before she could reply.

__

"Marlene," he thought _"I, I loved you."_

**

~~~~

**

A few hours later, everyone gathered back at the mess hall.

"We're going to be approaching the Mystic Valley soon. What's the plan?" Allen asked glancing at Hitomi.

"First we must open a gateway. Then we must send search parties to look for clues that might help us find the place where the power is locked. How 'bout we split up in groups of two?" Hitomi suggested.

"Very well, who goes with who?" Allen asked.

"Well, I could go with Merle," Gaddes suggested.

"What makes you think I want to go with you?" Merle jumped up.

"Well it's not fair that we leave the ladies unprotected. So I say we each have a lady as a companion," Gaddes suggested, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure. That's fine with all of us?" Allen asked.

Everyone agreed in unison. They decided who went with whom. Van and Hitomi were a group, then Gaddes and Merle, then Allen was going to go with Princess Astrid and Celena. Apparently, his sister was determined to go.

"We're here boss!" the first mate announced.

Hitomi looked out the window. They had truly arrived at the same place where they entered the Mystic Valley eight years ago. She sighed, saying a small prayer for good luck.


	18. The Final Test

**Chapter 18 ~ The Final Test**

**(somewhere else)**

"Ah, they have finally arrived," the familiar gruff voice chuckled. "It's working like a charm."

"Sire, we have them into view." Dilandau announced.

"Very well, prepare to follow them in the warp that will be created. Are the stealth cloaks at maximum?" Motaro asked.

"Yes master, everything is working perfectly," Dilandau told him.

"Very well, stand by, and start engines. We will follow them on my mark!" Motaro yelled.

**

~~~~

**

(back on the Crusade)

"What do we do now Hitomi?" Merle asked.

"Ssh, don't rush her," Van said gently.

Hitomi closed her eyes, and focused. _"Varie, you said you'll always be with me, help me open the gate to the Mystic Valley," _Hitomi silently pleaded.

__

"Right, now focus with me, and will it to open," Varie said in her head.

__

"I will you to open, gate!" Hitomi thought, focusing to the best of her ability.

All of a sudden, the familiar blue warp opened.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Gaddes exclaimed.

"See, I told you Hitomi could do it!" Merle told him enthusiastically.

"Head for that blue warp!" Allen told his first mate.

**

~~~~

**

"Mark!" Motaro yelled.

**

~~~~

**

The Crusade headed straight for the blue warp. Everyone braced for impact. The ride was tough, and shook everyone's insides. It caught some people by surprise. Merle was one of the people that didn't brace for the ride. She was thrown back, and landed on Gaddes, knocking him off his chair. They both slid across the floor, crashing into the nearby wall. Merle ended up in Gaddes' arms, a very awkward position, since they fought so much. Van held Hitomi firmly in place, trying to shield her from the turbulence as much as possible. In a few seconds, the ride ended.

"Hey, Merle, you ok?" Van asked.

"Just fine," she said, blushing furiously as she picked herself off the floor. (you couldn't see it because of her red fur)

"Would you two get a room?" Astrid laughed sensing her embarrassment.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. It was Merle who knocked me over." Gaddes defended himself.

"No matter how much you enjoyed it, you wouldn't admit it for the world." Hitomi teased him.

Gaddes didn't say anything, but blushed.

"Are you ok?" Van asked turning to Hitomi.

"Yes, just fine. You shielded me from the shock." she told him lovingly.

"Well, we wouldn't want you getting hurt in your delicate condition," he said whispering in her ear, so only she could hear.

"Well, let's get to work. We're racing against time here," Hitomi motioned everyone.

The group agreed, and they all went outside looking for clues.

"What's the damage to the Crusade?" Allen asked before following everyone else.

"Minimal, should we repair boss?" the first mate asked.

"Yes. We might need to flee fast.

**

~~~~

**

"Where are we?" Motaro asked.

"In the Mystic Valley milord," someone answered.

"Where is the ship?" Motaro asked in a frenzy.

"Nowhere to be seen. All of our systems are going wild. Before we can tell you anything, we have to fix the radar and tracking systems." that same voice informed.

"Curses! I must not loose them. You have 15 minutes to fix what's wrong, or else you pay with your life. Incompetents!!!!" Motaro yelled and went back to his laboratory.

**

~~~~

**

Hitomi took a close look around. It wasn't the same place where they landed eight years ago. There was no monument. They were in an open field, with a thick forest behind them.

"This is not the same place," she observed.

"Yes, but how is that possible?" Van asked.

"I have no idea. We have got to check this out." Hitomi told him. "Should we go check the forest?" she asked Van.

"Sure, the others will check around here." Van told her.

Van and Hitomi headed for the forest. Van was tense and alert. He couldn't know what evil was lurking in the depths of that forest. Hitomi took no notice of the others, and just disappeared in the forest. Van took more precautions. He told the others where they were going before disappearing after Hitomi.

"Hitomi!" he called out. "Where are you?"

"Up ahead!" she called out.

Van ran in the direction he heard her voice. "Don't leave like that." he told her.

"Sorry, it's just that something is dragging me forward. It's calling out to me. Can you feel it too?" she asked.

Van opened his senses. There was indeed something in that direction. He wrapped his arm around Hitomi's waist and guided her forward.

"I feel it too. Let's see what it is." he told her.

"This place, it's giving me the creeps," Hitomi told him.

"We could always go back," Van said kissing her lightly.

"No, we have to end this. We don't have much more time," Hitomi said putting her hand on her stomach.

"When this is all over, me and you are taking a long vacation, away from everyone," Van told her. "I don't want to hear about anyone or anything. It's only going to be you and me." he said and kissed her hungrily.

"Let's end this first," Hitomi kissed him back. She just wished she could throw all her worries away, and stay with Van in limbo forever.

Holding each other protectively, they headed deeper into the forest.

**

~~~~

**

"Ah! I feel it! I feel the power!" Motaro yelled in his laboratory. "It's calling out to them! Hahahahahahah!" he roared with insane laughter.

"Sire, it will take a few more minutes until we fix the systems," Dilandau announced him.

"It doesn't matter! I feel it! Hahaha! Wait here! There's important matters I must attend to!" Motaro told him and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

**

~~~~

**

Astrid, Allen and Celena decided to keep on going forward from their landing site. After telling the crew how to fix the ship, they decided to explore the valley.

"Can you sense anything?" Allen asked Astrid.

"No. It's like there's a block on all my senses. I know what we're supposed to find though." she told him.

"Really? How?" Celena asked.

"Well I know the prophecies the Ispano Clan has. According to them, we're supposed to find an ancient temple. In that temple, in a forgotten tomb lays locked the True Power of Atlantis." she informed them.

"How come you didn't tell us all of this before?" Allen asked eyeing her strangely.

"Well, you see, I wasn't supposed to. I was sent by the Ispano Clan to block out the Zaibach spies."

"I see, well you should have told us sooner." Celena observed.

"I couldn't, or else I would have changed circumstances. I was strictly forbade to say anything." Astrid told them.

The three figures were engulfed in silence after that. All of them were busy looking for anything out of the ordinary. Then again, the Mystic Valley **was** an out of-the-ordinary place.

**

~~~~

**

"Come on Gaddes! The others already left!" Merle said impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses." he told her.

"You're always late! I can't believe you're Van's first general!" Merle scorned.

"Yeah, well I can't believe you're on his advisory council!" Gaddes shot back.

"Hmpf! A lot you know!" Merle said and led the way.

Gaddes sighed. No matter what he said, it was always wrong. Why did he even try?

They walked into the forest, nearly in the same direction Van and Hitomi took off in.

They walked and they walked in silence for a few good hours.

"Hey Merle, are you mad?" Gaddes asked when he could stand the silent silence no longer.

"No, I'm just worried, I have this bad feeling," she told him.

"I thought I was the only one. Come on," Gaddes told her leading her down the left side of a fork in the path they were taking.

"No, no you're not," Merle said quietly and followed him.

Little did they know that Van and Hitomi took the right path minutes before

**

~~~~

**

"Are you tired?" Van asked Hitomi.

They had been walking for over two hours when Van posed the question. He was worried that two much exercise might not be good for Hitomi.

"No, come on, let's keep moving," she said with determination in her voice.

"Maybe we should sit down and rest." Van suggested still clinging to his idea.

"Van, I'll tell you when I'm tired, not let's go." Hitomi insisted.

Van was silent and followed his wife. He knew how stubborn she was, and that at this stage there'd be no arguing with her. He'll get his way later on though....

"Van!" Hitomi yelled. She had been walking fairly faster and got up a forest hill before him.

"Is something wrong?" Van asked coming up behind her breathless.

"Not with me, come on, let's go down there!" Hitomi instructed him. 

She pointed to the base of the hill, where a lot of stony monuments shined in the sunlight. Hitomi ran down the hill, anxious to see what their discovery was all about. She touched one of the stones, and immediately found out it was a head stone. They had accidentally stumbled into a graveyard. By touching that stone, she saw the entire life story of that person. By the time Van caught up with her, Hitomi was standing in tears near the grave.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"This is a graveyard. I just saw how one of the Atlanteeans died. It was painful and crude. Van, we were never meant to find this place," Hitomi sobbed.

"Hey, it's all right, you couldn't have known," Van said hugging her.

"No, it's terrible, they, they die incinerated, and this young girl died because she was considered below their standards of intelligence. They incinerated her alive. She was a sacrifice. She was so small..." Hitomi sobbed into Van's shirt.

"It's ok, Hitomi, don't cry, please don't cry," Van said hugging her. It broke his heart to see her tortured by the awful vision.

Hitomi sat on the grass, drying her tear soaked hands on her pants.

"What do we do now?" Van asked.

"We keep going. We must find that temple." Hitomi said.

"Wait a minute, how do you know about a temple?" Van asked her.

"I... think I know where the power was buried. When I touched the stone, I saw that this girl was incinerated in a temple, and around her were these gruesome sorcerers chanting some sacrificial song. From her thoughts, I remember she cursed being the sacrifice for the buried power. Touch the stone of you don't believe me." Hitomi responded, still sobbing lightly.

"No, I believe you, where do we go now?" Van asked.

"Forward, on the path leading out of the graveyard. We will find the temple at the end of the path," Hitomi motioned with her hand.

Van sat beside her. "So, do you want to go now, or do you want to stay here a little longer?" he asked.

"No, this is a sacred place, I do not wish to disturb it any longer. It has slept in peace for the last 2000 years, and it holds gruesome memories. I wish no part in that, let's go," Hitomi said and got up.

She then proceeded on the path confidently.

Van caught up with her. They both faded into the horizon.

**

~~~~

**

"Ah! Finally, I have found it! The sacred temple!" Motaro exclaimed coming up to a halfway demolished building. "But who are those people coming up the path?" he asked, seeing two figures walking down the path.

He quickly hid behind some rubble.

"Gaddes, what is this?" Merle asked when she reached the demolished building.

"I think, well it looks like a temple!" Gaddes exclaimed.

"Hmm, maybe we'll find it here." Merle hoped.

"It is possible. The more I look at it the more it seems like a temple. Let's go inside!" Gaddes suggested.

"Yeah!" Merle jumped at the suggestion.

The both headed for the entrance, when a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them.

"You shall not enter this temple!" Motaro raged appearing in front of them.

"Yeah? Who are you to tell us what to do?" Gaddes said jumping in front of Merle.

"I am Lord Motaro! You are useless insects! Prepare to be destroyed!" Motaro screamed.

"So you're the one that's causing so much trouble!" Merle exclaimed.

"Trouble! Who said anything about trouble! I merely want what's mine!"

"The power of Atlantis is not yours to play with!" Merle yelled.

"Who's going to stop me?" Motaro asked. "You two pesky insects?" he scorned.

"Yeah! Us and the rest of Gaea!" Gaddes jumped.

Motaro laughed, and made a sign with his staff.

Gaddes propelled a few feet into the air. He landed on the pavement stifling a grunt. 

"Gaddes!" Merle screamed.

"And now! It's your turn!" He said turning to Merle.

With his staff, Motaro created a fireball, and was about to throw it at Merle, when Gaddes got up and with a supreme force pushed her out of the way. The fireball hit him, and both Merle and Gaddes flew into the air.

"Gaddes, you saved me!" Merle said making her way to the wounded man.

"See, I'm not such a rat. I, I couldn't let him hurt you," Gaddes whispered.

"Gaddes, why do you always have to go get yourself hurt?" Merle asked with tears in her eyes. She never realised how much she cared about Gaddes until now.

"Don't cry, I... I'm glad I saved you," Gaddes said.

"You, I, how hurt are you?" Merle asked.

"I'm ok," Gaddes said weakly. "Merle, I... love you...." Gaddes said and passed out.

"Gaddes, Gaddes come back!!" Merle screamed in desperation. "I love you too! Gaddes don't die on me!" Tears were flowing in salty rivers down her cheeks.

It was true. She loved Gaddes. He had been with her through thick and thin. All those years he was right there beside her. He had always managed to be beside her in her hour of need, but she pushed him away. At first with her love for Lord Van, then with all the fights she picked with him. Yet, he had always been there. No matter what. And she loved him. He always made her feel so special. He would always make her laugh, and no matter how badly they fought, she could never stay mad at him. Over the years, she unconsciously fell in love with Gaddes. But now he was gone, because he tried to save her. It wasn't fair! Why did life had to be so cruel?

"Don't leave me, please!" Merle cried.

"It's time for you too to meet your doom!" Motaro said menacingly coming towards her.

Merle cowered in fear, but in her eyes, you could see a fiery spark of well-known rebellion.

"What are you going to do? You sadistic bastard!! You selfish leach! I hate you!" Merle screamed. Tears still flowing down her cheeks.

(Just then, Hitomi and Van approached the same temple, from the back)

Motaro stood there frozen.

"They've come! They've come!" He yelled, and turned around. It was like he forgot Merle was there.

(On the other side)

Van and Hitomi approached the temple from the back.

"It's here!" Hitomi informed Van. "Can you feel it?" she asked.

"Yes, it's coming from inside. Come on, let's go in." Van told her.

They went inside the almost demolished structure.

"Stay close to me, so you don't get hurt by the potentially falling ceiling." Van instructed Hitomi.

As they were walking through rubble and other fallen debris, Hitomi was concentrating on the location of the Power. She could feel the strong pull, and the hurried call. All of a sudden, she left Van's side, and went over to a wall. 

"Hitomi! What are you doing?" Van asked confused.

"Ssh! I must concentrate!" She hissed.

Hitomi closed her eyes, and touched the wall. All of a sudden, her pendant began to glow. Hitomi took it off her neck, and the pendant floated to a dent in the wall. It fit there like a key. The wall shook and growled, but then it moved out of the way, leading to some stairs.

"Come on, Hitomi instructed," She then took the pendant from the wall, and proceeded down the stairs.

"How did you know that was there?" Van asked surprised.

"It was calling out to me." Hitomi told him.

The staircase took them to an underground room. Surprisingly, as they entered that room, the torches lit up. 

"Did you do that?" Hitomi asked turning to Van.

"I have no idea," he responded.

Hitomi looked around the room. It was musty, and she could see the cobwebs in the corners. In the middle, stood an altar. In front of it, was some sort of sculpture. It was actually a woman. She was sitting on a stony throne, and she was holding a box.

"What is this place?" Van asked.

"It is where they sacrificed the people of lower intelligence to the Power of Atlantis." Hitomi explained.

All of a sudden, there was a cloud of smoke, and Motaro appeared in front of them.

"You are making this too easy my pets!" he said smiling dangerously.

With the light of the torches shining on his face, and half of his body engulfed in darkness, he looked like a devil resurrected from hell. Van quickly made his way over to Hitomi, and held her in a protective embrace.

**

~~~~

**

Three hours had passed, and Allen, Celena and Astrid weren't getting anywhere. They were walking past thick bushes and dwarf trees. The forest was very scarce in that area. All of a sudden, they heard a noise behind them.

"Well, well, well, we meet again!" Dilandau's voice echoed behind them.

"It's you!" Allen said jumping in front of the ladies.

"Well, Allen Schezar! It will be a pleasure killing you!" Dilandau said coldly.

"I will finally put an end to you!" Allen yelled. He drew his sword and started to fight Dilandau. The blades clashed loudly in the almost arid field.

"Brother No! You're in no condition to fight!" Celena yelled.

Allen just ignored her, and continued on fighting fiercely with Dilandau.

__

"Lady Celena! Listen to me!" A voice sounded in Celena's head.

__

"Who are you?" Celena thought.

__

"I am Eunice! The only way that you can reunite with your other half is to forgive all the mistakes it did. That way your aura will be whole again!" the voice said.

__

"How can I forgive all of the atrocities my other personality did? It, I, we, killed so many people. It haunts me even now!" Celena argued.

__

"You must, or else both of you shall perish!" the voice said and faded.

Celena came back to reality just in time. Dilandau was down, and Allen prepared to apply the final blow.

"No! Brother! If he dies, I die!" Celena yelled at Allen.

Luckily, Allen stopped in time. The blade was millimetres away from Dilandau's neck.

"Weakling!" Dilandau screamed, and got up to run.

"You're not going anywhere!" Celena screamed after him. For the first time, one could hear pure confidence in her voice.

Dilandau stopped cold in his tracks. 

"Turn around!" Celena ordered him, getting closer.

"Celena! Watch out!" Allen yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Astrid grabbed his arm and stopped Allen from interfering.

Celena got closer to Dilandau. He stood there, frozen in his tracks. Dilandau was examining Celena. How was she supposed to forgive him? Celena looked in his eyes. They were icy. The cold, calculated eyes of a killer. She could see he enjoyed killing. It was part of his nature. That was all he lived for. Killing.

All of a sudden, Celena felt sorry for him. He was empty inside. All he did was kill, destroy, he never created. He never saw the joy of building something. As Celena stood there, she realised she was crying. Tears were spilling down her cheeks. She felt sorry for him, so sorry for him. He was empty. An uncontrollable void of pain. Her tears were real, as were her pain. She truly did feel sorry for him.

"Why are you crying?" Dilandau suddenly asked. He had never seen someone cry. He could feel she was crying for him. He saw fire and passion in her eyes. It was like he was attracted to her. Attracted to her flame and joy of living.

"I forgive you," Celena whispered, and hugged Dilandau. She truly did. She never realised how empty he was, and why he committed all those atrocities. Now she knew.

All of a sudden, she could feel herself being lifted off the ground. Both her and Dilandau. Celena felt Dilandau dematerialise. He simply disappeared from her arms. In front of her, she could see a shining energy. The energy entered her body, and Celena felt how her inner power replenished. She slowly returned to the ground. As soon as she touched it though, Celena fainted.

Both Allen and Astrid hurried to her aid.

**

~~~~

**

(meanwhile)

*flashback*

"You are making this too easy my pets!" Motaro said smiling dangerously.

****

*end flashback*

"What do you want?" Van asked, with a hand on his sword.

"What is rightfully mine. Now move out of the way, and let me have it!" Motaro yelled preparing a fireball.

"No, you're never going to get the power of Atlantis!" Hitomi yelled. _"Where is it?"_ she thought frantically.

__

"Just let your spirit guide you," Hitomi heard Varie's voice.

__

"Of course! The box the woman was holding! That's where it's locked!"

Motaro threw the fireball, and Van pushed Hitomi to the side, covering her with his body. Hitomi could feel his heart beat fast under his shirt.

"Van, the box!" Hitomi whispered to him while they were ducking from the blow. "That's where it is!"

They both got up, and escaped another dooming fireball. The room shook, becoming unstable with each blow. By the third fire ball, Van and Hitomi had made their way to the statue.

"Now Hitomi!" Van yelled.

Hitomi took off her pendant. It was already glowing dangerously. She fit it in the similar dent, to the one in the wall.

"Noo! Fools! There is a special incantation!" Motaro yelled, as light engulfed the room. Streaks of the blinding light shot from the box into the room, and from the room out into the valley.

"Van! Hitomi!" Merle yelled from outside the temple.

Inside, the room shook. Van, Hitomi and Motaro watched in silence as the box opened, and out of it came a spirit. That is when the final forces that were holding the room together gave out. It crumbled on them, but the spirit lifted them up in the sky.

"Thank you for setting me free!" the spirit said turning to Van and Hitomi.

"Who are you?" Hitomi asked

"I, I am the true Power of Atlantis. I am the ability to turn wishes into fate."

"You fools! You doomed this world!!" Motaro yelled from behind them.

"You are the selfish man that caused so much pain in this world! You do not deserve fate. You, shall disappear!" The sprit yelled. It only made a slashing sign with its hand, and Motaro disappeared. He fell into two bloody pieces that dematerialised in front of their eyes.

"What happened to him?" Van asked.

"He got what he wanted. Everyone gets their wish here." The spirit said.

"But, he wanted you." Hitomi observed.

"I gave him the next best thing. Now, thank you for setting me free." the spirit told Van and Hitomi.

"What's going to happen to you now?" Van asked.

"I will finally be allowed to pass beyond the rim, to a resting place. I have been waiting for this day for centuries. Thank you." the spirit said.

"Why were you so important to the Atlanteeans?" Hitomi asked.

"Because I allowed them to make their wishes reality. They helped me with their intelligence once before, but then they got selfish and imprisoned me. When they passed to the world beyond, they left me behind. That made people like Motaro want to find me. But now, you set me free. Thank you once again." the spirit explained.

"What's going to happen to Gaea now?" Van asked.

"It will continue to exist. It will eventually turn into a new Earth, only here, on Gaea the power of your wishes will still have some influence. Just remember the power of your love will always prevail. The evil is not extinct yet, but you have done your part. It is now up to your children and future generations to battle it. You have done more than your share. For your eternal faith in each other, I will grant you one wish." the spirit told them.

"We wish that Gaea would become restored to its former beauty, as it was when I came here three weeks ago," Hitomi said.

"That shall be done. Remember, love will prevail, and you love is stronger than any evil," the spirit said and vanished.

The blob of light vanished and in the sky, you could see two angels hugging, in the gentle light of the reddish sun.

Van slowly placed Hitomi on the ground.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He said hugging her, and planting sweet kisses on her neck.

"Not today you didn't," Hitomi said kissing him back.


	19. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 19 ~ Home Sweet Home**

It had been a week since the Second Destiny war ended, and Hitomi was sitting outside on the balcony. She was staring at the moon, and at the faint shadow of the Phantom Moon. The spirit had restored Gaea to its former beauty. All was peaceful again. Gaddes was recovering nicely, and Merle hadn't left his side since they got back. Hitomi suspected something had happened between the two of them, but didn't want to make any false accusations. It was clear that they were going to get together, but she wanted to let things flow naturally. Van returned to his kingly duties, and she was queen of Fanelia. So far, her duties were minimal. They still hadn't told anybody about the baby. It had been a hectic week. All the countries were struggling to get back to normal routine. Millerna and Dryden returned to now prosperous Asturia, Fanelia was also restored to its beauty. Things were slowly returning to normal, although Hitomi could tell that no one could forget all the destruction they witnessed a second time. She sighed looking at the moon. It was all so eerie and peaceful. Hitomi put her hand on her stomach. She was nervous about the baby. She wasn't sure she was ready to be a mother just yet. It had all happened so suddenly. All through those hectic weeks, she barely had time to think about it, but now that peace reigned, Hitomi found herself being very nervous about motherhood. She didn't ask for this. She somehow hoped that Van and her would have waited a time before having a baby. Nature could not be stopped. Hitomi sighed, and hoped she would be a good mother. Fear was biting at all her sides, and Hitomi could feel all of her doubts about the baby resurface for the thousandth time that day.

"I guess all things happen for a reason," Hitomi said to herself.

"You know, I never get tired of watching you," Merle said from behind her.

Hitomi jumped, startled. She hadn't heard Merle come up behind her.

"Merle! You scared me to death!" Hitomi said breathing quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just taking a walk. Gaddes is resting." Merle told her.

"Hmm, so you've finally left his side," Hitomi smiled knowingly.

"I just needed some time to think." Merle said.

"About what? It's obvious you like him!" Hitomi teased.

"That rat? Oh no! He saved my life, that's all," Merle quickly denied.

"I can see you blushing Merle! You're not a very good liar Merle!" Hitomi laughed at the look on the cat-woman's face.

"I, I, I guess I do," Merle stammered. "Hey! How can you see me blush! I have red fur!" Merle exclaimed all of a sudden.

"You fell for it! It's called bluffing Merle!" Hitomi burst with carefree laughter. The look on Merle's face was once again, priceless.

"You are so going to get it! I'm coming for you Hitomi Kanzaki!" Merle joked.

Hitomi prepared to run. She knew Merle was joking, but she also knew she might get a few scratches if Merle caught her.

"Come here!" Merle screamed. She chased Hitomi all over the balcony, and when she finally caught her, Merle began tickling her.

"Ok, ok, ok Merle I'm sorry, I promise I won't tell any one!" Hitomi said a few minutes after, her face red with laughter.

"You better not!" Merle said equally red.

The two women sat down on some nearby chairs. Hitomi sighed all of a sudden.

"I'm glad to see you and Lord Van are so happy," Merle told her all of a sudden.

"I'm glad that you finally found someone too," Hitomi told Merle, her hand resting easily on her stomach.

All of a sudden, Merle looked at Hitomi. She looked so peaceful sitting there in that chair. She irradiated peace, and mother-like protection.

"Hey Hitomi! Are you pregnant?" Merle asked suddenly.

"Umm, yeah I am Merle." Hitomi confessed. "How did you know?" Hitomi asked amazed. Her belly wasn't showing yet.

"You were just so peaceful. Even you can't be that content." Merle said and hugged her. "I'm very happy for you," Merle said hugging Hitomi.

"What's all the hugging about?" Van asked coming up behind them.

"You don't need to hide it anymore Lord Van. I know Hitomi's secret!" Merle said smiling secretly.

"Oh you do, do you?" Van asked locking Hitomi in a protective embrace.

"Yup, I hope you thought of some names, because eight months go by fast," Merle said.

"We'll see, won't we Hitomi?" Van said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, no problem," Hitomi said returning the kiss. All of a sudden, she got an idea. "Hey Van, you remember what you said when we were in the Mystic Valley?" Hitomi asked him.

"I said a lot of things, you have got to be more specific." Van told her, squeezing her tightly.

"Remember the part about the vacation?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" Van asked.

"Well, we could go to Earth for a little bit. I would love to show you where I come from." Hitomi told him.

"And I'd love to go. Shall we?" Van asked.

"Right now?" Hitomi asked surprised that he agreed.

"Yes, right now! Merle and Gaddes can take care of things here. I just put all my affairs in order a few minutes ago. We won't be missed for a few days, let's go!" Van said kissing her.

"Yeah, go right ahead. I'll explain everything to the council. Have fun you two!" Merle encouraged them.

"Ok, let's go!" Hitomi jumped up, and kissed Van. She couldn't believe he agreed, but then again, the world was full of surprises.

Hitomi clutched her pendant closely. _"I wish we could go to Earth for a little bit."_ she thought. The pendant began to glow, creating that same familiar pillar of light. Hitomi and Van stepped inside, and were instantly carried away.

**

~~~~

**

It was a dark night, when the pillar of light brought Van and Hitomi to Earth.

"So, this is Earth," Van said a few seconds after they were placed gently on the ground.

"Yup, it's night now, but the city is beautiful in the morning," Hitomi told him.

"What now?" Van asked.

"Well, we have go to stop by the bank, and I have to take out some money. Then we pay for the train ride, and we go to my apartment." she told him.

"Sounds great, only, um... what's a bank, and what's a train?" Van asked looking confused.

Hitomi laughed. She almost forgot he wasn't from Earth.

"A bank is a place where you deposit your money. When you work here on Earth, they pay you money for it. The train is a method of transportation." Hitomi explained.

"I see. Well, it certainly is a weird place. You have money? Is it golden?" Van asked.

"No, it's paper money. Like this." Hitomi showed him a bill she had left in her walled. Van took it, and examined it closely. 

"This will break so easily. How come you use this instead of gold? Gold's more reliable.

"You're right, I don't know why, but it's the way things are. Come on, let's go to the bank." She motioned Van to get a move on. Hitomi smiled at him. She was happy to be back on Earth, but most of all she was happy that Van was with her. It would be great to share her heritage with him. She wondered if Yukari was living alone. Maybe she got a new roommate when she left. Nevertheless, Hitomi would go check it out.

They went to the bank, and Hitomi searched for her bankcard.

"What's that?" Van asked when he saw the card.

"That's the proof that I am the owner of the account," Hitomi told him.

"I see, well, I must say, the Phantom Moon is a very weird place," Van confessed.

"Yeah, I think so too. Don't worry, we'll visit the city tomorrow. There's a lot to do here." Hitomi told him.

"I'd love to see it. I always wondered why you went back to the Phantom Moon." Van told her.

"I didn't go because of the city. I went because of my family and friends. I was still dependent on them." Hitomi explained.

"Then why did you come back to me?" Van asked.

"Because I love you, and because family and friends can do only so much. You were the one with whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life. Family can only go so far, and besides, you're my family now." Hitomi told him. Her eyes were sparkling as she was telling him that.

"You're my family too. I love you Hitomi." Van told her and hugged her.

"Come on, let's go." Hitomi said and took her bankcard and money. "Now, I don't live alone. I shared my apartment with my roommate Yukari. She can be impulsive sometimes, but she's a really good person. Don't get scared of her impulsiveness," Hitomi warned Van as they were waiting for the train.

"Hmm, after living 23 years with Merle, do you think anything would scare me?" Van joked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. In a sense, Yukari and Merle are very much alike. I think they would like each other very much if they ever met." Hitomi laughed.

Just then, the train came in the station, with blinding lights, and deafening sounds.

"Hitomi! Watch out!" Van said as he was preparing to push her over to the side.

"Don't worry. It's not some kind of dragon or anything. That's the train." Hitomi said, giggling.

"I've just made a total fool of myself haven't I?" Van asked her.

"No, these things take time getting used to." Hitomi told him.

They entered the train, and sat down.

"So, how long do you want to stay for?" Hitomi asked.

"As long as you want." Van told her.

"You have duties to get back to, and I, I don't want to stay too much," Hitomi said putting her hand on her belly.

"Yes, that, well, my advisories could live without me for a couple of days," Van told her.

"How about we stay three days?" Hitomi asked him. "That way you can meet my mom, and my brother, and also get to see the city." she reasoned.

"Sure, three days would be prefect. After all, we could come back anytime, and they could come visit us." Van said.

"Yeah, three days is perfect." Hitomi smiled at Van.

He leaned over and kissed her. He didn't care if it was a public place. He could feel that he was about to experience the most marvellous three days of his life.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly, with Hitomi explaining about how things on Earth worked. Time just seemed to fly by. They got out of the train, and walked on the lighted streets. Everything seemed very strange to Van. The Phantom Moon was a weird place. Women wore no dresses, and there were strange vehicles zooming by on the streets. Also, there was very little green space. Mostly stone. Van wondered how people could live locked up like that. Although the city was beautiful, it seemed to Van like it was a stony prison. He followed Hitomi around the streets, occasionally glancing at strange objects. Then Hitomi and him entered a building, and took something called an "elevator" up to the floor where Hitomi lived.

"Well, here we are. Let me just knock on the door." Hitomi told him.

Hitomi knocked on the door. A muffled sound came from inside. 

"Who is it?" she heard Yukari's sleepy voice from inside. The door opened a few seconds later, and a sleepy Yukari appeared in front of Hitomi and Van.

"Hitomi? Is that you?" Yukari asked rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Yukari! It's me of course!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"You came back? I can't believe it!" Yukari jumped up and hugged her friend. "I thought you were going to Gaea to be with Van. What happened?" Yukari asked.

"I did go to Gaea, and this is Van, we came to visit." Hitomi told her, grabbing Van's hand and pulling him beside her.

"So you're the famous Van, over whom Hitomi has been crying these past eight years," Yukari told him.

"You must be Yukari," Van assumed.

"Yeah, that's me. Come inside, you must be tired from your journey." Yukari let them in the apartment.

"Hitomi, I kept your room intact. All your stuff are there." Yukari let her know.

"You can give them away. I only came to visit. My home is on Gaea now." Hitomi told her.

"So you're not coming back, huh?" Yukari asked sadly.

"No, I couldn't." Hitomi told her.

"Well, Van, you better take care of her. She's my best friend, and if you hurt her in any way, I'll come all the way to Gaea to kick your ass you hear me?" Yukari playfully threatened Van.

"Don't worry. Hitomi is in good hands. As king of Fanelia, I wouldn't let anything happen to the queen now would I?" Van asked, humour in his voice.

"Wait a minute, queen? So you married him?" Yukari asked Hitomi through sleepy eyes.

"Yeah. And I'm not letting him go, so you're gonna have to find someone else." Hitomi laughed, playfully hugging Van.

"Hmm, your mom is going to be surprised, although she wasn't when I showed her the letter. All she did was nod." Yukari told her.

"Well, we're going there tomorrow, so she'll meet Van all on her own." Hitomi told her.

"Ok, well, we'll talk more tomorrow. I have to go to bed now, big day tomorrow. How long are you staying?"

"Three days," Hitomi told her.

"Ok, well we'll talk tomorrow, good night." Yukari said and headed for her bedroom.

Hitomi led Van to her room. They were both very tired, and fell asleep instantly.

The next day was full of surprises for Van. Hitomi introduced him to a thing called fast food, and another marvellous thing called ice cream. Van found that he liked fast food, and he adored ice cream. They spent part of the day at the beach, and part of the day in the park. Hitomi was right, the city was beautiful in daylight. Now they were on the way to Hitomi's house. Van was nervous about meeting her family.

"Don't worry. My mom is really nice." Hitomi said as if reading his thoughts.

"It's not your mom I'm worried about," Van confessed.

"Then who? Little bro won't do anything. I'm sure he'll like you very much." Hitomi smiled reassuringly.

"What about your father?" Van asked.

That is when a dark shadow crossed Hitomi's face. Van was suddenly sorry he brought up the subject. She stopped smiling. Van didn't like it when Hitomi stopped smiling. He had seen her sad one too many times.

"Dad died two years ago. He had a stroke. Ever since then it's just been my mom, my bro and me. But, I'm sure dad would have loved you as well," Hitomi said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry Hitomi, I didn't know," Van said hugging her.

"It's ok, it's just that, I don't talk about my father. I loved him very much, and his death just reminds me of how cruel life is. I, I don't think I've ever let him go, and..." Hitomi was unable to continue.

"I'm sure he loved you very much, and that you made him proud." Van whispered in her ear.

Hitomi snuggled closer to him. How did he know the right words to make her feel better. How? It was just so weird. Just 15 little words. They soothed her though. All of a sudden Hitomi felt like she was being selfish. She still refused to let her father go, yet Van lost his family when he was so little. He had accepted their loss yet she refused to let her father go. She never stopped to think about what Van was feeling. How could she have been so selfish?

"Van, I'm sorry," Hitomi whispered.

"What for?" He asked surprised.

"For being so selfish. You lost your family, yet I'm the one who's cursing life. I should be grateful for what I have." Hitomi told him.

"How could I have lost my family? You're right here with me aren't you? And our baby too," Van said kissing her.

They reached Hitomi's house a few minutes later. Hitomi carefully knocked on the door. An older, mature woman opened the door. She was holding a plate, but the plate dropped when she saw her unsuspected visitor.

"Hitomi!" Her mother exclaimed, hugging her daughter.

"Mom, it's so good to see you, and I have someone to show you." Hitomi said hugging her mother just as tightly.

"I can't believe you came back. I thought… oh I'm so glad you're home." Her mother was crying, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't cry ma… this is Van." Hitomi said breaking the hug and stepping beside her husband.

"Nice to meet you Van." Mrs Kanzaki said, and extended her hand.

"It's a pleasure." Van said and bowed.

"Well, why don't you come inside. Are you tired? Dinner should be ready soon." She told them.

"Mmm, I'm hungry," Hitomi smiled at her mother.

**

~~~~

**

The evening went fine. Hitomi's family was extremely friendly. Her brother was excited when he saw his sword. Van felt like he belonged with them. Hitomi's mother was very happy when she saw her daughter was fine. She congratulated them when she heard they got married. Somehow, Van felt that Mrs. Kanzaki had known him for a long time. She had a soothing effect on him, and reminded him of his own mother. Van was pleased to see how happy Hitomi's family was. He felt like he belonged with them. They were all very kind.

Hitomi was doing the dishes, with her mother. Van and her brother were in the living. Her brother was trying to explain to Van how a t.v. worked. Hitomi couldn't help but laugh. It was great to be back home.

"I'm glad you're safe Hitomi," her mother said coming up behind her.

"How could I not be? Van hasn't left me out of his sight for more than three hours this whole time," Hitomi laughed.

"I can see he loves you very much," her mother told her.

"And I love him. Mom, I hope you aren't mad at me I left." Hitomi said turning around.

"No, at first I couldn't believe you've had that adventure, but now I see why you had to leave."

"I, I couldn't stand it any more. I love him, more than life. I had to go back." Hitomi said silently.

"And he loves you back. I would never hold you from your true love. I just hope that you will come back in time to show me my grandson." Her mother said.

"You know?" Hitomi asked surprised.

"It's in the air. I can see it in the way you walk, in the way you do everything. Hitomi! I'm so happy for you," her mother said giving her daughter a great big hug.

"Oh mom, I didn't know how to tell you," Hitomi said relived.

"I, I would love to meet him or her Hitomi, you must come back one day and show me my grandchild."

"Or maybe you'll come to Gaea. I'm really scared about this. I would love it if you would come to help me," Hitomi confessed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Mrs Kanzaki gave Hitomi a kiss on the cheek.

**

~~~~

**

Three days later, Hitomi and Van were ready to leave.

"Don't forget to come for me when it's time," Mrs. Kanzaki told Van.

"As you wish," Van said, and hugged his mother-in-law.

The white light engulfed the happy couple, carrying them to Gaea.

It left them in the same place where they took off from. The grand balcony of the castle.

"Ah, our vacation was wonderful, but it's so good to be home," Hitomi said breathing in the fresh night air of Gaea.

"I'm so happy you're here with me, Hitomi. I'll never let you go." Van said and kissed her.

"Gaea is where I truly belong. Earth, is just a place where I had fun for a while. I belong here with you, and I'm never going to go away. I love you with all my heart Van Fanel." Hitomi said kissing him back.

"I know, I love you. You're the angel that happened to change my life. Hitomi Fanel. I'm glad that we're both home." Van said and hugged her protectively.

In the light of yonder moon, on a balcony feet above the ground, stood two beings, glancing at the moon, their souls entwined and forever bound by fate as one. Their love never diminished, but only bloomed, and flourished, keeping the peace on the world of wishes, known as Gaea.


	20. Happily Ever After

**Chapter 20 ~ Happily Ever After**

It had been 9 months since Hitomi had come to Gaea. Nine months filled with anger, destruction, pain, and most importantly love. She placed her hand on her big belly. It was almost time. The baby had been kicking vigorously for a few days now. Hitomi dropped her book. She struggled to pick it up, and when she found she couldn't she gave up. Her belly was preventing her from doing almost anything. Hitomi sat back on her chair, and watched the fire burn in the fireplace. It was winter, and it had been snowing for almost three days straight. Her first winter on Gaea. It was wonderful, even if Van wouldn't let her stay outside for long, in fear of her hurting herself. He was so silly, but Hitomi knew he was doing it all out of love. A vigorous kick came from the baby. Hitomi winced in pain.

"Oh baby, would you stop kicking? You wouldn't want to hurt momma," Hitomi pleaded with the baby.

She remembered how surprised everyone had been when she told them. Surprisingly Merle had kept her mouth shut until they came back from Earth. Merle. Hitomi smiled when she thought of the cat woman. She had changed much, since the incident with Motaro. For one, she had fallen in love with Gaddes. She wasn't as impulsive any more. She was changed. Maybe it was love, maybe it was something else, Hitomi couldn't tell. Merle seemed to be happy with Gaddes. They loved each other very much. Hitomi could tell. Peace reigned on Gaea now. Van was still pestered by his advisors, but the affairs were minimal. Van. Hitomi laughed. He had been so protective of her these past following months. She remembered the day a few weeks ago when he brought her breakfast in bed. The baby had been kicking her all night, and Hitomi hadn't slept at all. That day he had insisted she stay in bed and rest. Van, Hitomi loved him so much. He had become a man, yet he still retained his shy way of being. Hitomi felt all her love double just at the thought of her beloved.

She made another attempt to get the book. As she bent down, Hitomi felt a liquid ooze under her dress.

"My water broke!" Hitomi muttered under her breath.

All those kicks were small contractions. _"Damn it! I'm not ready for this!!!" _Just then, a sharp pain shot through her belly. 

"Baby, don't worry, you'll get out. Soon." Hitomi muttered.

She grasped her belly.

"Ouch," Hitomi said.

She got up from her chair, and stumbled through the corridors trying to get to the infirmary. She met Merle.

"Hitomi! What's wrong?" the cat-woman asked.

"It's time! Can you get me to the infirmary?" Hitomi said gasping for air.

"Sure, come on." Merle supported Hitomi.

"Where's Van?" Hitomi asked.

"He's still in the meeting with the Ispano members. It should end soon. It's almost night though," Merle said. "Do you want me to get him?" she asked.

"First get me to the infirmary." Hitomi told her. "Ooh, I'm never doing **THIS** again!" she mumbled.

Merle helped Hitomi get to the infirmary. There the doctor examined her, and her ordeal began.

**

~~~~

**

"What's taking them so long? Something's wrong!" Van said pacing outside the infirmary.

"Would you calm down? It's like you're giving birth." Gaddes who was resting against the wall told him.

"That's my wife in there! Something's not right!" Van jumped up.

"I bet Hitomi's calmer than you!" Gaddes said making a face.

Van was tense. It had been a few hours since Hitomi hid gone into labour. What if something was wrong with her? He had been pacing outside the door ever since he got word. She didn't want him to go in. Van had no idea why, but he complied to her wishes.

All of a sudden, the door opened, and the doctor came out.

"Is she all right?" Van asked.

"She, and the babies are fine," the doctor said.

"Can I go see her?" Van asked.

"Sure, speak gently, she is very tired," the doctor said.

Van heard only half the words the doctor said. He brushed past her and went into the infirmary. There, on the bed lay Hitomi. Her eyes were closed. For a moment, Van thought she was dead. His suspicion vanished when he saw her chest go up in regular movements. She was asleep. He made his way gently to her bed, and kneeled down beside her. Van removed a lock of hair from her face. Hitomi stirred and opened her green eyes.

"Hey there stranger," she said weakly.

"Ssh, you must rest," Van said and kissed her gently.

"Mmm, I'm fine, just a little tired that's all,"

"You did it," Van said lovingly.

"A whole army of Zaibach invaders would have been less painful," Hitomi said.

Just then, the nurse walked in.

"Here you go, Queen Hitomi, and King Van," she said and handed them each a white bundle.

Hitomi stood up, and received the baby.

"Twins?" Van asked amazed. He never even suspected. No wonder Hitomi was tired.

"I didn't know either. Apparently, the doctor wanted me to have a little surprise. This explains why I looked like a whale!" Hitomi smiled lovingly.

Van looked at the baby he was holding. It was so small, yet it was alive. He couldn't believe it. That's what a new life looked like.

"Van, I want you to meet your daughter," Hitomi said. "This is your son, and she pointed at baby she was holding."

Van looked up, and there were tears in his eyes. He had never witnessed something more miraculous. It was, well there were no words to describe it. The feeling was overwhelming. He looked in his daughter's chocolate eyes, and saw how frail she was. Totally dependable on him. This was someone who fully trusted and depended on him. Van could feel this strange feeling come over him. It was love, but a different kind of love. Unrequited love. That's when he realised tears were flowing down his cheeks. Tears of joy, and of he guessed love.

"I know, I cried when I saw them too," Hitomi said gently. "So small, so frail, and so dependable on us," she said, her voice cracking up. "Van, I.... I... am at a loss of words. No one said it would be like this," Hitomi said, tears spilling down her cheeks also.

"Hitomi, I love you, and I love them. This is a moment I will never forget. I promise I will never let anything or anyone hurt you. All of you." Van said, and hugged his family closely.

"So, what are we going to name them?" Hitomi asked smiling between tears.

"Well, I, I have no idea, Van said looking at his daughter."

"She looks like you," Hitomi laughed. It was true, the baby had raven black hair, and the same chocolate eyes Van had.

"How about we name her Yukari?" Van asked.

"I'd like that. Yukari it is. Now what about him?" Hitomi laughed looking at her son.

"Now he, looks like you," Van smiled. The baby had the same piercing green eyes, and sandy hair as Hitomi.

"Hmm, would you like Folken?" Hitomi suggested.

"Folken sounds wonderful," Van said and kissed Hitomi. 

Outside, snowflakes started to pour from the sky on the already frozen ground. They were dancing in the night sky, and sparkling in the moonlight. The wind started to blow slowly, blanketing the ground with snow. The kingdom of Fanelia was a joyful place that stormy night. Even though it was cold outside, inside the castle, it was very hot, for the love of a newly formed family was keeping all the fires burning.

The End 

Disclaimer: (I didn't want to put it at the beginning, so here it is) 

Yada, yada, yada, I do not own the characters of Escaflowne, or the movie. I just used the basis for the characters in this piece of writing for entertaining purposes only. They belong to the Japanese company that made them. However, I do own the characters I made up (aka Motaro, Princess Astrid, Eunice, the twins and Gaddess -although the name is not original) I also own the plot and the ideas for the story, so **please don't steal**. Since it's my first big writing piece I am quite fond of them. My lawyers will find you wherever you go. (just kidding) But seriously, if you want to use my story for anything email me and ask permission first. I am very fond of it, even though it may not be the best.


	21. Need your Help Please!!!!!! T...

Final Note  
  
  
  
Hi, this is Phantom Angel. Reading all of your reviews made me feel so much better. Thank you very much for bearing with me through thick and thin. Through crappy chapters and through better ones, thank you very much for sticking with me. Now for some important business. Some people have been demanding a sequel about Van and Hitomi's children growing up. And I might just write it if enough people want me too. See the reason why I'm sitting in front of my comp and writing this is to ask you for your opinion. I'm kinda thinking it's a little far fetched to write about their children. Heck the second season didn't even come out yet!!! So I'm only going to do it if enough people want me to. I have some ideas, but it will have to wait until summer break. If you want me to continue with the story and write a sequel please review and tell me. If not, also review and tell me. I'm going to try to write some fics for some other shows, but that's in the future. So if you want me to write a sequel please please tell me. Your reviews mean the world to me. Well, that's about all I had to say, besides thank you for all your support.  
  
I'm going to go now, that I left the continuation of this story in your hands.   
There's one of two things I can do, and you must help me decide  
  
a) Write a sequel to this story  
b) Write another story related to Escaflowne, but completely separate of my first one  
  
It's up to you to help me decide, since I don't review my own story! lol Please help me out!  
  
Phantom Angel  
  
  
PS. If I do write a sequel or another story, I'll give you the name for it right here, kay?! Buh Bye for now, and Thanks a lot for all the support! *_^  



	22. Updates, Updates, Updates PPLE!!!! ^_~

Updates Updates Updates People!!!!!  
  
  
To those few of you that still visit this story ( so sad, no more pple reading it but that's ok) here's so good news.   
  
I, yes that's me, the author of this psychotic fic, has decided to write more stories! (yay, I hear the readers say! Jk,I'm not like that) Following your poll, which has left me as confused as I was at the beginning, but that's ok, I decided to write a sequel AND another story. I'm going to get the sequel out next week, BUT I got the other story out.   
  
It's called Twisted Fates, and it's number one (lol, only for a small amount of time) in the Escaflowne forum. I will try my best to post the sequel soon, mb Friday or something ok? It's going to be called Shattered Hopes.   
  
Thanks for all the support! Cya on the other side, and keep reading!!!!!!!   
  
  
Phantom Angel ^_~ ^_*  



End file.
